Quien es el novio
by serenity06
Summary: La novia ya estaba preparada para dirigirse al altar, pero había un pequeño problema: su pretendiente había huido para casarse con otra mujer de modo que, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Decidió hacer lo que cualquier texana habría hecho en su lugar: casarse con el mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación. Del libro Quien es el novio de la autora es Annette Broadrick ****Los personajes de Sailor** **Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**.

Hola les traigo una nueva adaptación es la continuación de Después de Tantos Años, es la historia de la hermana menor, espero les guste,

Capítulo 1

Endimión Shields redujo la velocidad de su deportivo último modelo y giró hacia el rancho Tsukino. No había vuelto allí desde que Serenity Tsukino y él se habían graduado, y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces.

Cuatro años podían ser mucho tiempo en la vida de una persona.

Al ver el rancho acudieron todo tipo de recuerdos a su memoria. De alguna manera, era como estar volviendo a su infancia, a los días felices de la niñez.

El rancho tenía un aspecto muy próspero, cosa que no le extrañaba. Darién Chiba, el marido de Serena, la hermana mayor de Serenity, se había labrado una estupenda reputación como criador y domador de caballos desde que se había retirado del circuito de rodeos.

Endimión se alegraba de ver que la familia Tsukino estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

En aquel momento, Serenity era el último miembro de la familia que todavía utilizaba el apellido Tsukino. Cuando Serena se había casado con Darién, la gente del condado comentaba que deberían haber cambiado el nombre del rancho, pero las tres hermanas habían acallado rápidamente los rumores recordándoles a sus amigos que el rancho había mantenido ese nombre durante más de cien años. Mientras continuara viviendo allí algún miembro de la familia, el rancho seguiría llamándose así.

Endimión aparcó enfrente de la valla que separaba la casa del resto de los edificios del rancho, salió y se estiró.

—¡Vaya! ¡Mira quién ha venido!

Endimión sonrió a la mujer que avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia él.

—Endimión Shields. Casi no te reconocía. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos por aquí —abrió la puerta de la verja y le indicó con un gesto que pasara—. La vida de la ciudad te sienta bien, vaquero. Tienes un aspecto inmejorable.

—Me alegro de verte, Serena —respondió Endimión mientras la abrazaba, pensando que podría decirle a ella lo mismo. El matrimonio parecía haberle sentado estupendamente.

A Endimión siempre le habían gustado las hermanas de Serenity. Eran adorables,gente sencilla y sin pretensiones que le había hecho sentirse aceptado por lo que era, y no por lo que tenía. Era consciente que la excesiva atención que despertaba en los círculos que frecuentaba en la ciudad se debía a que era el único heredero de Artemis Shields.

—Te acuerdas de Mina, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Serena, volviéndose hacia la mujer que se acercaba hacia ellos—. Estábamos disfrutando del sol después de todas las tormentas que hemos tenido este año y dejando que los niños se entretengan entre ellos. Con el tamaño que tienen nuestras familias, podríamos montar una guardería sin ningún problema.

Endimión saludó a la otra hermana.

—Hola, Mina.

—Supongo que has querido venir solo antes de que volvamos a vernos con tu madre y tus abuelos el día de la boda, ¿eh? —le preguntó Serena sonriendo—. ¿Ya te has preparado para toda la expectación que vas a causar en el condado?

—Supongo que seré capaz de arreglármelas. Y hablando de bodas —miró a su alrededor y miró a los niños, que continuaban jugando—. ¿Está Serenity por aquí?

—Claro que sí —contestó Serena—. Desde que terminamos el establo nuevo para los caballos, prácticamente duerme allí esperando la llegada de nuevos ejemplares. Quizá tú tengas más suerte que nosotras y consigas sacarla del establo. Puedes decirle que vamos a preparar una limonada helada.

Endimión volvió la cabeza hacia el edificio más moderno de la propiedad y miró después a Serena.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. Serenity siempre ha hecho lo que le ha apetecido.

Mientras cruzaba el rancho para dirigirse a los establos, Endimión pensó que Serena debía conocer perfectamente a su hermana. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, había sido Serena la que había ocupado su lugar. Serena tenía dieciséis años entonces, Mina diez y Serenity ocho.

Endimión sentía una profunda admiración por aquella familia construida sobre el cariño y la lealtad, valores que nunca habían formado parte de su propia infancia. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que, cuando era un niño, muchas veces había envidiado a Serenity. Para ella era algo natural el amor y el respeto que rodeaban a su familia. Pero Endimión consideraba que aquellas relaciones tan afectuosas eran como una especie de milagro que no podía dejar de contemplar con cierta admiración.

Oyó a Serenity antes de verla. Estaba canturreando suavemente, probablemente pretendía acostumbrar a alguna de las crías recién nacidas a la presencia de los humanos.

El pulso se le aceleró al oírla, reacción que le hizo sonreír, pero no lo sorprendió.

Reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando estaba cerca de ella desde que eran niños.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Endimión se detuvo en la verja del pesebre en el que Serenity estaba cepillando a un potro. Mientras acariciaba delicadamente al animal con ambas manos, en una de las cuales tenía un cepillo, le hablaba con voz firme y cariñosa. Como no advirtió la presencia de Endimión, éste aprovechó aquel momento para observar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado desde que la había visto por primera vez, cuando ambos estaban en tercer grado.

Para Endimión había sido como ver un fogonazo de luz atravesando un cielo oscuro, una visión que nunca olvidaría. Era una niña llena de energía y vitalidad, estaba dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Gracias a Dios, los años habían suavizado un poco su desbordante energía.

El pelo, que cuando era pequeña era del mismo color que él sol, se le había ido oscureciendo con los años, aunque conservaba un color y un brillo que seguramente seguirían llamando la atención.

Cosa de la que probablemente Serenity no sería consciente.

Una de las cualidades más atractivas de la joven era que ignoraba completamente su belleza. Era totalmente ajena al hecho de que su tipo, su piel cremosa y sus enormes ojos celestes, podrían haberla hecho aparecer en las portadas de innumerables revistas de todo el mundo.

Serenity nunca se había preocupado de su aspecto. Desde que era niña se había vestido con botas y vaqueros, un atuendo adecuado para la vida del rancho.

Cuando Endimión la había conocido, Serenity sólo prestaba atención especial a un hombre, Helios Moon. Había crecido a su sombra y era su mejor amigo desde que iba a la escuela.

Así que Endimión había tenido que conformarse con formar parte de aquel pequeño grupo de amigos, y no había podido confesar a nadie lo que verdaderamente sentía por Serenity.

En cualquier caso, sentía una enorme gratitud hacia sus dos amigos. Sin Serenity y sin Helios, habría tenido una infancia muy solitaria.

Helios le había entregado a Serenity un anillo de compromiso durante las navidades del último curso del instituto. A nadie le había sorprendido. Siempre estaban hablando de que algún día, cuando terminaran de estudiar, se casarían, pero por alguna razón, la sortija de compromiso había hecho que Endimión fuera más consciente de aquella posibilidad; la sortija simbolizaba todo lo que él nunca iba a poder compartir con Serenity.

En cuanto se habían graduado, Endimión había procurado mantenerse alejado de Agua Verde. Había llegado el momento de romper limpiamente con el pasado y empezar una nueva vida.

Sabía que Serenity había tomado la decisión que más le convenía. Y realmente no podía decir que le hubiera roto el corazón. Nunca habían sido nada más que amigos.

No. No le había roto el corazón, quizá se lo hubiera mellado un poco, pero siempre había estado convencido de que podría recuperarse.

De todas formas, debía de ser Helios y no él el que estuviera allí en ese momento, pensó con cierta frustración. Había perdido la cuenta de las numerosas veces que había deseado retorcerle el cuello a Helios, pero nunca lo había deseado con tanta fuerza como en ese momento.

—Hola, Serenity —saludó por fin a la mujer a la que había ido a ver, procurando no levantar mucho la voz para no asustarlos ni a ella ni al potro.

Al oír aquella voz Serenity se quedó helada. Hacía años que no oía a Endimión, pero nunca podría olvidar su voz.

Se volvió y lo vio escondido en las sombras del establo. Por un momento se olvidó de respirar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, se preguntó enfadada consigo misma por aquella estúpida reacción. Sólo era Endimión, el amigo de Helios.

Pero parecía diferente. Si antes ya era un joven agradable, los años lo habían convertido en un hombre con un misterioso atractivo. Recordó que nadie había sido nunca capaz de imaginar lo que Endimión estaba pensando, y que por esa razón era un magnífico jugador de póquer.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Endimión siempre la había afectado de esa manera, aunque nunca había sabido exactamente por qué. Su aire distante y reservado le hacía sentirse ligeramente inquieta cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero aun así, no había habido ninguna persona en su vida en la que hubiera confiado más.

—Endimión —susurró mientras se acercaba a la verja en la que estaba su amigo—.Qué pronto has venido. Bueno, debes haber venido a ver a tu madre y a tus abuelos. Me alegro de verte.

Endimión la miraba de tal forma que la joven tenía la sensación de que estaba leyendo los secretos que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Parece que la vida te está tratando bastante bien —comentó Endimión, intentando ocultar la impresión que le producía estar con ella.

La joven rió nerviosa y se secó las gotas de sudor de la frente con la muñeca.

—Parezco una vagabunda y lo sé. Como podrás imaginarte, no esperaba tener compañía —miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer—. No esperaba verte por aquí hasta dentro de un par de días. Me imaginaba que Helios te habría dicho que el ensayo de la boda y la cena se celebrarán el viernes —se volvió y empezó a colocar algunos objetos al lado del pesebre.

—Sí, me lo dijo —miró a su alrededor—. Parece que estos días has estado bastante ocupada.

Serenity agarró una manta y le indicó que la siguiera.

—Bueno, necesitaba hacer algunas cosas. Cuando Helios decidió seguir las huellas de Darién y dedicarse al circuito de rodeos, Darién me ofreció trabajar como entrenadora de caballos.

—Lo está haciendo bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Darién? Puedes estar seguro. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

—Me refería a Helios.

—Sí —contestó sin mirarlo—, se está labrando un nombre.

Serenity dejó el cepillo y la manta en la puerta de la entrada del establo y se quedó mirando hacia fuera.

—¿Sabes, Endimión? A veces me resulta duro darme cuenta de que ya tenemos veintiséis años. Tú y Helios os fuisteis y emprendisteis vuestras propias carreras, mientras que yo parezco haber quedado atrapada en la urdimbre del tiempo —se volvió y lo miró a la cara—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido permanecer en el rancho. He pasado aquí toda mi vida —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. No es que me esté quejando. Helios y yo siempre habíamos pensado irnos a vivir al rancho de su familia cuando nos casáramos. Después de todo, es la única vida que conozco. Pero me resulta extraño darme cuenta de que ya han pasado cuatro años y que no he hecho nada con mi vida.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Helios por última vez?

—Déjame pensar. Me llamó la semana pasada desde Nashville. Había tenido un gran éxito, pero me prometió que como muy tarde estaría aquí el viernes al mediodía —miró a Endimión como si dudara de la veracidad de las palabras de su futuro esposo.

Endimión asintió, sin intención de hacer ningún comentario sobre ese tema en particular por el momento.

—Supongo que todavía está ganando una parte considerable de los rodeos.

—Sí, y está haciendo todo lo que puede para conseguir el título de campeón del mundo. Ya sabes que ése ha sido su sueño durante años —sonrió—. Dudo que pueda batir el récord de Darién, pero estoy segura de que quiere intentarlo. Se merece tener esa oportunidad.

Endimión tenía su propia opinión sobre lo que se merecía Helios, pero, una vez más, prefirió reservársela a compartirla con ella. Cambió de tema señalando los nuevos pastos y a los animales que comían en ellos.

—Hablando de Darién, estoy totalmente impresionado por todo lo que ha hecho en el rancho.

—¿No es sorprendente? Realmente ha hecho las cosas bien. Por supuesto, se había labrado una buena fama cuando estaba en el circuito, así que en cuanto decido quedarse en casa, empezó a tener trabajo. Cada vez que le pregunto a Helios que cuando piensa volver a casa, me recuerda la leyenda de Darién Chiba y lo mucho que tuvo que trabajar hasta que consiguió convertirse en un campeón.

—La verdad es que he perdido el contacto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el condado de Agua Verde durante todos estos años. Pensaba que Helios estaba trabajando con su padre hasta que me llamó para pedirme que fuera su padrino de boda. Me imaginé que tú habrías sido capaz de seguir adelante y casarte sin invitarme.

—Deberías conocernos mejor, Endimión. Helios no se habría casado si no hubiera sabido que ibas a estar a su lado. Solíais hablar sobre ello, habíais prometido asistir a vuestras respectivas bodas.

—Lo recuerdo. Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió averiguar que había estado viajando durante la mayor parte de estos años. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti.

Serenity advirtió la comprensión que había en su voz y maldijo en silencio. Al volver a ver a Endimión tan inesperadamente, habían aflorado sentimientos a los que le costaba mucho enfrentarse. Pero quizá fuera normal teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de casarse. No estaba teniendo dudas, por supuesto que no. Siempre había amado a Helios, y después de la boda lo amaría más todavía. Solo faltaban tres días para que se casara con él y pudiera ver realizados los planes que habían estado naciendo durante todos esos años.

—Tengo que admitir que le he echado mucho de menos durante algunos de sus viajes. Al principio, venía a casa cada semana, o cada quince días como mucho. Después, cada mes —desvío la mirada, no se atrevía a mirar a Endimión a los ojos—. Será diferente cuando nos casemos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Viviremos juntos y pasará más tiempo en casa.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho o lo que esperas?

—Bueno, si decide continuar viajando, iré con él —levantó ligeramente la barbilla con aire desafiante—. No habrá ningún problema en que su esposa lo acompañe. Helios sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Todavía es joven.

—Todos tenemos la misma edad, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó Endimión arqueando una ceja.

—Quizá, pero tú naciste viejo, Endimión. Cuando recuerdo algunas de las cosas que hicimos los tres juntos cuando éramos niños, pienso que la razón por la que conseguíamos arreglárnoslas tan bien como lo hacíamos era que tú siempre nos salvabas de todos los líos.

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que Helios y tú erais un poco impulsivos.

—Pero ya no lo soy. Me he convertido en una adulta. He conseguido un empleo estable y que me gusta gracias a Darién. Tengo una gran familia y un montón de sobrinos. Así que mi vida no podría ser mejor.

Endimión no podía contestar nada a aquella argumentación. Permaneció callado hasta que el silencio empezó a resultar incómodo.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo? Te enseñaré mi último juguete.

Casi podía sentir la tensión de Serenity. La joven se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente con un gesto que le provocó a Endimión una ternura casi dolorosa.

—Suena bien —dijo la joven—. Vamos.

—¿No tendrás problemas por escaparte del trabajo?

—En absoluto. Darién siempre me está diciendo que trabajo demasiado, y que le hago parecer a él un holgazán.

Fueron paseando hacia el coche.

—Me asombran todos los cambios que habéis hecho en el rancho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—Lo que demuestra que no vienes a vernos con la frecuencia que deberías. Supongo que ahora que te mueves con gente importante ya no tienes tiempo para los paletos del condado.

—Eso no es verdad. Lo que ocurre es que he estado muy ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué? Solías comentar que cuando te graduaras probablemente trabajarías para tu padre. ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo?

—De alguna manera. Piloto uno de los aviones de la compañía cuando me necesitan. Supongo que podría decirse que soy una especie de comodín. Me dedico a trabajar donde me necesitan.

Serenity se paró en seco.

—¿Eres piloto? ¡No tenía ni idea!

—Sí, empecé pilotando cuando era un adolescente, durante los veranos que pasaba en Dallas con mi padre.

—No nos dijiste una sola palabra.

—No era un tema que soliera salir en las conversaciones.

—Pero era un tema que a ti te interesaba, era algo importante para ti. Recuerdo que me escuchabas con atención cuando al volver de las vacaciones de verano te hablaba sobre todo lo que había hecho.

—No era nada importante, Serenity, de verdad.

—A veces eres un hombre muy misterioso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, recuerdo como te rodeaban las chicas en la escuela cada vez que venías de vacaciones. Venías todos los años rodeado de ese aire de la gran ciudad y rara vez contabas nada, y mucho menos de ti mismo. Nos volvías locas.

Endimión soltó una carcajada.

—En fin, ahora ya conoces uno de mis más profundos secretos. Pasaba los veranos volando entre nubes. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Pararon delante del deportivo rojo y Endimión se adelantó a Serenity para abrirle la puerta. Cuando se acercó a ella, la joven percibió una oleada de su loción que llevó a su mente recuerdos muy vivos del joven Endimión. Siempre le había gustado aquella fragancia. Cuando le había preguntado a Endimión por ella, éste le había explicado que había sido un regalo de su padre un año antes y que desde entonces siempre la usaba.

Era una loción cara, fresca e infinitamente masculina.

Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir.

—Me sorprende un poco que te guste vivir en la ciudad después de haber pasado tantos años en un rancho.

—Vivíamos aquí porque lo había elegido mi madre. A ella nunca le ha gustado vivir en la ciudad.

Serenity acarició ligeramente el broche de plata que sujetaba el lazo que Endimión llevaba al cuello.

—Todavía te vistes como un vaquero. Sombrero, botas, lazo... ¿Cómo dice el refrán? «Puedes llevarte a un chico del campo, pero...»

—Supongo que en mi corazón siempre seré un chico de campo, pero no creo que pudiera pasar en un rancho toda mi vida. Necesito enfrentarme a desafíos..., no puedo vivir preocupado por el precio de la carne y la inestabilidad del tiempo —se movió para que Serenity pudiera meterse en el coche.

Serenity se volvió y saludó a sus hermanas con la mano.

—Serena, si Darién viene a buscarme, dile que no tardaré. Endimión va a llevarme a dar una vuelta en este cochecito.

—¿De verdad la vas a llevar? —preguntó Serena—. No se merece un gesto tan cortés si va estar burlándose de tu corcel.

Endimión rodeó el coche diciendo:

—Todos sabemos que las mujeres no saben apreciar ciertas cosas, ¿verdad?

Las tres mujeres rieron a carcajadas. Serenity observó con curiosidad el cuadro de mandos y echó un vistazo a la parte de atrás, después se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró.

—Me gustaría haberle mirado con más atención —le dijo a Endimión—. ¿Cómo consigues meterte en esta cosa? ¿Con un calzador?

—Una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo —señaló el suelo—. Al menos, una vez que estás dentro, hay espacio suficiente para las piernas.

—En este coche no hay sitio para nada —repuso Serenity, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Endimión dejó que la risa lo ayudara a aliviar la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—Serenity, definitivamente sólo puede haber una mujer como tú.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que eres única.

—¿Y hay ningún problema con eso?

—En absoluto. A veces envidio tu actitud la vida. Estás contenta con lo que tienes. Nunca te he visto añorar nada más.

—Eso es porque siempre tengo todo lo que quiero.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó Endimión muy serio.

Serenity lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué más podría querer? Tengo a mi familia y dentro de tres días me voy a casar con el hombre del que he estado enamorada durante toda mi vida. No se puede pedir nada más.

—Sé que debe de haber sido duro estar en Agua Verde mientras Helios se marchaba para conquistar sus sueños. Debe haberte costado mucho no oponerte a sus planes cuando tenías pensado casarte en cuanto os graduarais.

—Era demasiado ingenua. Que yo estuviera preparada para casarme no significaba que Helios sintiera lo mismo. Supongo que esa es una de las mayores diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres. Los hombres necesitan más tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismos y saber lo que quieren —se volvió hacia Endimión—.Probablemente no reconocería lo que voy a decirte delante de nadie, pero la primera vez que Helios se fue, lo echaba tanto de menos que pensé que iba a morirme. También echaba mucho de menos los momentos tan divertidos que pasábamos los tres juntos.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. A mí también me resultaba muy extraño vivir en Dallas todo el año.

—¿Nos echabas de menos? —le preguntó Serenity sorprendida—. Me cuesta imaginármelo. Siempre parecías tan contento con tu propia compañía..., eras como una especie de solitario, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

Continuaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Durante esos primeros meses —empezó a decir Serenity con voz muy suave—, cuando me acostaba por las noches pensaba en él, en lo lejos que estaba. Me preguntaba si me echaría de menos tanto como yo a él. Después pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si nos hubiéramos casado antes de que empezara a viajar. Al final me consolaba diciéndome que al menos nunca habíamos tenido... —se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta—, relaciones íntimas. Creo que habría sido mucho peor si hubiera sabido lo que me estaba perdiendo mientras Helios estaba lejos. Ya era suficientemente malo imaginarse lo que debería haber sido... —después de un largo silencio, musitó—: Bueno, ya sabes lo que estoy intentado decir.

Habían llegado al punto más alto de un acantilado desde el que se dominaba una hermosa vista de uno de los ríos del condado.

—¿Por qué no salimos a disfrutar del paisaje mientras hablamos? —sugirió Endimión.

Alargó la mano hacia el asiento de atrás y agarró una manta.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —salió del coche y miró a su alrededor—. Hacía años que no venía a este lugar. Veníamos mucho por aquí cuando éramos más jóvenes, ¿te acuerdas?

Endimión extendió la manta en el suelo y se sentaron. Estuvo esperando por si Serenity tenía algo más que decir, pero al ver que no hablaba, se aclaró la garganta y comentó con voz ronca:

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero estaba convencido de que tú y Helios ya habíais tenido relaciones íntimas. Ninguno de vosotros tenía citas con nadie cuando estábamos estudiando, me imaginaba que era porque teníais algún tipo de compromiso. En fin, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Supongo que por eso me sorprendió enterarme de que pasaba tanto tiempo viajando, sabiendo que tú estabas esperándolo aquí.

—Hum. Bueno, supongo que mucha gente ha pensado eso mismo —se volvió para mirarlo a la cara—. No sé si alguien más podría entender esto, pero estoy segura de que tú lo comprenderás... —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió bruscamente, y permaneció con la mirada perdida en la distancia—. Me imagino que recordarás cómo eran las cosas cuando nos hicimos adultos. Helios y yo nunca formamos una verdadera pareja. Siempre íbamos en grupo, o al menos, siempre estábamos contigo.

—Nunca parecía importarte.

—Oh, no estaba intentando insinuar que tuvieras tú la culpa, ni nada parecido. Simplemente estaba recordándote cómo eran las cosas.

Endimión asintió, y se permitió relajarse un poco.

—Me resulta extraño hablar de esto con alguien. Entonces no tenía a nadie con el que pudiera comentar todo esto. Quizá hubiera algo misterioso entre nosotros. Sé de otras parejas del colegio que eran bastante abiertas en su forma de entender las relaciones. Pero Helios y yo..., no sé. Nos besuqueábamos y nos abrazábamos, por supuesto, pero al menos a mí, me daba miedo pensar en nada más. ¿Te imaginas lo que habría dicho Serena si le hubiera hecho alguna pregunta sobre ese tema? Además, Darién y Malachaite habrían utilizado a Helios como cebo para los coyotes si hubieran pensado que andaba coqueteando conmigo cuando estábamos en el colegio. La sola idea de pensar que podía quedarme embarazada hacía que se me helara la sangre en las venas. Me sentía incapaz de enfrentarme a Serena con una noticia de ese tipo.

Le dirigió a Endimión una rápida mirada y se echó a reír.

—Supongo que fue una suerte que Helios nunca me pusiera en una situación límite. Aunque no estoy segura de por qué no lo hizo. Nunca hemos hablado de ello —cruzó las piernas y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

—Cuando pienso en aquella época, recuerdo lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntos. ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre estábamos yendo a diferentes sitios, haciendo cosas, divirtiéndonos —parecía estar pensando en voz alta—. Quizá al crecer en un rancho, Helios y yo no pudimos aprender lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, pero de todas formas, saber las cosas no debe ser lo mismo que hacerlas, ¿no?

Estaba ligeramente sonrojada por su confesión, pero aun así le sostenía la mirada con firmeza

—Creo que fuiste muy sabia —dijo Endimión con total sinceridad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Serenity.

—¿Yo? —Endimión casi se atragantó—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Si yo acabo de confesarte toda mi inexistente vida sexual en las vísperas de mi boda, supongo que me debes un par de cotilleos a cambio, aunque sólo sea para que no me sienta sola.

—¿Qué tipo de cotilleos?

—Por ejemplo, puedes hablarme de lo que hacías cuando estabas en A & M. Recuerdo que salías con algunas compañeras de clase en esa época.

Endimión se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más seductora que Serenity había visto en su vida. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Aquel hombre tenía un encanto mortal que se sentía incapaz de controlar desde su inexperiencia.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que un caballero deber procurar mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Endimión.

—Mmmm. Y tú siempre has sido un caballero —susurró Serenity, intentando controlar el tono de su respuesta.

—Lo intento condenadamente.

Rieron juntos, rompiendo de esa forma la tensión que de pronto se había generado entre ellos.

En un impulso, Serenity le acarició la mano, pero la apartó bruscamente, como si hubiera tocado un hierro al rojo vivo.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido a verme. Te he echado de menos, Endimión.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Ser la hermana pequeña no siempre ha sido fácil para mí, sobre todo desde que soy adulta —dijo Serenity nerviosa—. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando tenían mi edad Serena y Mina ya estaban casadas y tenían hijos?

Bajó la mirada y observó la mano de Endimión rodeando la suya. Haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió apartar la mirada y fijarla en los oscuros ojos de Endimión. Había en ellos un profundo afecto.

—¿Tú nunca has deseado tener una hermana o un hermano? —le preguntó en un impulso.

—La verdad es que no. Ser hijo único ya era suficientemente complicado, teniendo en cuenta la historia de mi familia. Aunque posiblemente habría estado bien tener a alguien más a mi lado.

—Como cuando yo andaba de acá para allá y Serena me seguía como si fuera una mamá gallina. Le estoy absolutamente agradecida por haberla tenido a mi lado, y también a Mina. Es extraño, Mina sólo tiene dos años más que yo y ya lleva ocho casada y ha tenido tres hijos. Vaya, es duro darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

—Mina parece ser muy feliz.

—Desde luego. Malachaite está loco por ella y es fácil darse cuenta de lo que siente Mina por él —se quedó pensativa—. Cuando fui a su boda no podía imaginarme que seguiría sola tantos años después.

Endimión la observó en silencio, alegrándose de haberla vuelto a ver. Había ignorado sus sentimientos hacia Serenity durante tanto tiempo que casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que ya no existían. Pero el poco rato que llevaba con ella le había hecho desterrar aquella idea.

Llevaban allí cerca de una hora y todavía no le había explicado el motivo de su visita. Aunque le resultara odioso, había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

—¿Serenity?

La joven se volvió lentamente hacia él.

—Helios me llamó ayer por la noche.

Serenity lo miró con recelo y Endimión comprendió que, de alguna manera, había estado esperando algo parecido desde el principio. En cualquier caso, eso no le facilitaba la tarea.

—Está en las Vegas.

Serenity ya se había preparado para recibir la noticia, aunque no estaba segura de cual sería. Habían pasado por su mente todo tipo de posibilidades. Que Helios estuviera herido, que fuera a posponer la boda, que... ¿Pero por qué había llamado a Endimión en vez de llamarla a ella?

—¿En Las Vegas? ¿Y qué está haciendo allí? Me dijo que iba a estar en Oklahoma esta semana y que vendría mañana.

—Me pidió que viniera a verte.

Serenity hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la compostura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto? Dímelo, Endimión.

—Quería que viniera aquí para que no estuvieras sola cuando te enteraras de la noticia.

—¿Que noticia? —preguntó la joven en un susurro.

—Helios se casó ayer por la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Serenity se quedó mirándolo sin pestañear. Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a prolongarse hasta el infinito, murmuró:

—¿Que se ha casado? —lo decía como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esas palabras.

Endimión esperó, consciente de que no podía decir nada más.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Serenity al cabo de unos segundos. Se interrumpió. Le temblaban los labios y parecía estar buscando las palabras que pudieran ayudarla a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Por qué iba a llamarte Helios para decirte una cosa así? El nunca.

Calló de nuevo, se llevó la mano al cuello y lo miró, suplicándole en silencio que le dijera que todo había sido una broma.

Endimión podía sentir su dolor como si fuera propio. Y de alguna manera, lo era. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para que aquella mujer no sufriera.

—Endimión, seguramente estaba bromeando. No quería decir que... —le costaba respirar.

—Me comentó que una parte del grupo había ido a una fiesta y que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sabía que tenías derecho a saberlo, pero no podía llamarte para decirte una cosa así. Por eso decidió llamarme a mí.

—Y durante todo este tiempo tú has estado... hemos estado hablando del pasado, de la boda —se interrumpió y continuó hablando como si lo estuviera haciendo para sí misma—. Incluso he estado comentando contigo mi vida sexual, por el amor de Dios —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Endimión se sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón—. Y mientras tanto, tú sabías que Helios... Se separó de él y se levantó de un salto. —No te creo —dijo con voz ronca y de espaldas a él—. Porque la mera idea es absurda. Ya hemos enviado las invitaciones, lo hemos estado planeando todo durante meses... ¡durante años! Helios no puede haber hecho de repente una cosa tan... —se le quebró la voz y se dirigió hacia el coche sin mirar a Endimión—. Me gustaría irme a casa.

Endimión la siguió reacio.

—No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento. Por eso te he traído aquí, para que pudieras estar sola mientras ibas acostumbrándote a la idea.

—¿Acostumbrándome a la idea? ¿Cómo me propones exactamente que lo haga?. ¿Se supone que debo olvidar los últimos quince años de mi vida?

—No, por supuesto que no, maldita sea. Sé que no lo he hecho bien, ¿pero cómo demonios le dirías a alguien una cosa así? Tenías que saberlo y he venido a decírtelo tan pronto como he podido.

—Estupendo —abrió la puerta del coche y se metió—. Ya me lo has dicho. Muchas gracias. Y ahora, ¿te importaría llevarme a mi casa?

Se había dejado la puerta abierta y Endimión aprovechó para agacharse a su lado. Le tomó la mano Y dijo:

—Sé que te sientes herida. Pero he venido a estar contigo. Me tienes aquí. ¿Crees que te serviré de ayuda?

Tanta amabilidad era más de lo que Serenity podía soportar. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desesperadamente empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Endimión tiró de ella con torpeza y la rodeó con sus brazos. Al sentir el olor de su loción, se avivaron los recuerdos de Serenity, que se sintió mágicamente transportada a una época en la que era mucho más joven e inocente.

—No quiero llorar —dijo con vigor.

—Tienes derecho a hacerlo —susurró Endimión. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció.

Serenity se enderezó, tomó el pañuelo y se secó enérgicamente los ojos y las mejillas.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? —se le quebró la voz y se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo. Cuando recuperó el control, dijo—: Es como una pesadilla, como una prueba. ¿Qué harías tú si hubieras planeado una boda y tu prometida no apareciera? Es como una broma de mal gusto. Yo pensaba que eso de la novia abandonada ante el altar sólo era un tópico.

—Mira, ¿por qué no volvemos donde estábamos y nos sentamos? Estaremos más cómodos —añadió—. Quizá podamos pensar algún plan.

Serenity miró a Endimión e intentó sonreír. No estaba segura de lo que pretendía, pero se recordó a sí misma que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en sí misma. Helios los había puesto a los dos en una situación horrible. No tenía por qué desahogarse con Endimión, él sólo estaba intentando ayudar.

Asintió con la cabeza, Endimión le tendió la mano, y cuando estuvo a su lado le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Sé que te sientes mal, pero ambos sabemos que Helios nunca ha sido un modelo de responsabilidad. De alguna manera, esto es típico de él. Yo me imaginaba que habría madurado..., hasta que me llamó por teléfono.

Serenity estaba enfadada consigo misma por no poder dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban tan rápidamente por sus mejillas que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de secárselas. Era absurdo reaccionar de esa forma, se decía, llorar no iba a resolver nada.

Se inclinó contra Endimión, agradeciéndole su calor y su comprensión.

Él la condujo hacia la manta, la ayudó a sentarse y se sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio. Serenity había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miles de pensamientos bullían en su cabeza, y ninguno tenía sentido.

—¿Te dijo con quién se había casado? —le preguntó a Endimión.

Por un momento pensó que no le iba a contestar, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Endimión respondió en voz baja:

—No, y no se lo pregunté. No era ese el motivo de la llamada.

—Supongo que será alguien que sigue el circuito. Alguien que habrá estado a su lado cuando ha necesitado cariño y consuelo. Probablemente sea...

—No sigas, cariño. No empieces a imaginarte tonterías que no tienes forma de comprobar. No te servirá de nada, sólo te hará sentirte peor.

—¿Sentirme peor? Debes de estar bromeando. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. —Sé que no te parecerá el momento más oportuno para que te lo diga, pero estoy seguro de que a la larga las cosas te van a ir bien. Aunque lo parezca, esto no es el fin del mundo. Algún día, serás capaz de mirar atrás y darte cuenta de que los planes que Dios tiene para nosotros no son exactamente los que pensamos. Quizá tenga otros planes para ti que todavía no conoces. Date algún tiempo para enfrentarte a lo que ha sucedido y estoy convencido de que lo superarás estupendamente.

No se le ocurría nada más que decir, así que permaneció a su lado, con la mirada perdida en las montañas esperando a que Serenity fuera asimilando la noticia a su manera. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio, controlando la situación lo mejor que podía. Endimión nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella.

«Ahora es una mujer libre», le recordó una vocecilla interior. «¿Y qué?», se respondió a sí mismo. Pero inmediatamente pensó que aquella podía ser su oportunidad. Quizá pudiera salir algo bueno de todo el lío que Helios había montado. Tenía que pensar en ello.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse por el oeste, tiñendo el cielo de los colores del crepúsculo. Endimión casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que era el paisaje de Texas. La suave brisa del atardecer llevaba hasta ellos la fragancia de los cedros de la montaña.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí en silencio cuando Serenity dijo:

—Helios tenía razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Al no haberme llamado a mí.

—Sí, al menos ha hecho algo bien.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Endimión —suspiró—. Habría sido mucho peor si hubiera estado en casa, y hubiera tenido que intentar explicárselo a toda mi abrumada. No sé cómo voy a empezar.

Endimión apoyó la mano en su espalda. Como Serenity se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, empezó a acariciarle los hombros.

—¿A empezar qué?

—A decirle a todo el mundo que se ha suspendido la boda —las lágrimas que había conseguido controlar volvieron a aparecer. Se las secó con impaciencia y se sonó la nariz—. Me siento tan estúpida. Me he pasado años esperando a que Helios volviera a casa para casarse conmigo y durante todo este tiempo él ha estado...

No hacía falta que terminara la frase.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le preguntó Endimión, intentando parecer práctico y enérgico—. Lo que necesitas es alejarte de aquí durante algún tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Dallas? Tengo una casa muy grande y una habitación vacía. Así podrás distanciarte de la situación hasta que se arregle todo.

—Eres muy amable —contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero si me voy contigo mi familia nunca va a poder acabar con esto.

—Podemos difundir nosotros la noticia. Serenity lo miró con expresión dubitativa. —Voy a hacerte una sugerencia que podría resolver la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Poner un anuncio en el periódico? El semanario sale mañana por la mañana.

—No, iba a sugerirte que siguieras adelante con la boda.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No puedo celebrar la boda sin el novio.

—Lo sé. Así que me ofrezco como voluntario.

Serenity se levantó y lo miró desde su altura. Sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo y dijo:

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Endimión se levantó para que Serenity pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

Serenity se dijo que aunque llegara a los cien años, no volvería a vivir nunca un día como aquél.

—¿Por qué? —lo hizo sonar como si fuera un insulto.

—Tengo muchas razones, ninguna de las cuales tiene ninguna importancia si la idea te parece repulsiva.

¿Casarse con Endimión repulsivo? Se le ocurrían muchas formas de describir lo que le parecía aquella sugerencia, pero la repulsión no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de ellas.

Nunca se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Aunque aquel día hubiera estado hablando con él sobre las mujeres de su vida, Endimión siempre le había parecido demasiado solitario para imaginárselo casado con nadie.

La había puesto muy nerviosa con aquella propuesta. ¿Qué significaría casarse con él? ¿Vivir con él? ¿Acostarse con él? ¿Hacer él...?

Bueno, desde luego había conseguido hacerla olvidar las malas noticias que le había llevado. Desde que le había hecho aquella extraña propuesta matrimonial, se había olvidado de que todos los habitantes del condado iban a presentarse en su boda al cabo de tres días a menos que pudiera explicar antes lo ocurrido.

A Endimión le habría gustado saber lo que estaba pensando. Por la expresión de Serenity, era imposible descifrar ninguno de los confusos sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro.

—Esto no parece propio de ti, Endimión —dijo Serenity por fin—. Tú no eres un hombre impulsivo. ¿Por qué me propones algo tan extraño?

Endimión le tomó la mano.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño? Piensa un momento en ello. Has estado pensando en casarte y todavía estás a tiempo de hacerlo. Me conoces hace casi tanto tiempo como a Helios, así que no somos dos extraños. Antes has comentado que has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida en el rancho. Bueno, pues ahora puedes venir conmigo y conocer parte del mundo.

—No puedo aprovecharme de ti —contestó con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Claro que puedes. Te doy mi permiso para que te aproveches de mí todo lo que quieras a partir de ahora —le soltó la mano y le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara—. No hay nada que pueda causarme más placer que casarme contigo —le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Oh, Endimión —dijo con voz llorosa—, no sé qué decir.

Endimión estaba exultante de alegría. Serenity no lo había rechazado. ¿Pero era justo aprovecharse de ella en una situación que la hacía tan vulnerable?

Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

Cediendo a la tentación, deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla y moviéndose lentamente para que pudiera detenerlo si era eso lo que deseaba, inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios.

Serenity no se sobresaltó, y tampoco lo empujó. Aquello fue suficiente para que Endimión le infundiera toda la añoranza que sentía a aquel beso con el que había soñado durante tantos años.

Los labios de Serenity eran más suaves de lo que se había imaginado. Sabían a lágrimas y a tentación. Se estrechó contra ella y deslizó las manos por su espalda, desde la nuca hasta abajo, mientras entreabría los labios de Serenity para sumergirse en la suavidad de su boca.

Cuando Serenity se dio cuenta de que Endimión estaba intentando besarla, él ya lo estaba haciendo. Al principio se quedó paralizada. ¡Endimión Shields la estaba besando! Lo habría reconocido aunque hubiera llevado una venda en los ojos por el estremecimiento que había sentido en cuanto la había acariciado.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento coherente. Serenity creía tener experiencia en el arte de besar, pero nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue rodearle la cintura con los brazos y aferrarse a él.

Cuando, tiempo más tarde y con evidente desgana, Endimión se separó de ella, Serenity tenía problemas para respirar. Y Endimión parecía tener idénticas dificultades.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —susurró Endimión—. ¿Sorprendemos a todo el mundo casándonos?

A Serenity le daba vueltas la cabeza. En cuestión de horas, todo lo que sabía y entendía sobre sí misma y su propia vida se había vuelto del revés. Se estaba lamentando por el abandono de Helios en un minuto, y al minuto siguiente estaba besando activamente a Endimión.

¿Se habría vuelto loco el mundo o sería ella la que no andaba bien de la cabeza?

—Oh, Endimión. Ahora mismo no puedo tomar una decisión. ¡Si ni siquiera puedo pensar!

Había oscurecido y Endimión no podía verle la cara, pero advertía el dolor y la confusión que se reflejaban en su voz.

—Necesito volver a casa —dijo alejándose de él—. Todo el mundo debe de estar preguntándose por qué llevo tanto tiempo fuera.

—Tienes veintiséis años, Serenity. No tienes por qué dar cuenta de todo lo que haces.

—Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que es una mala costumbre.

—A veces me pregunto si no te sientes como si estuvieras encerrada en el tiempo, como la Bella Durmiente, esperando a que llegue el príncipe a reclamarte. Te has sentido satisfecha trabajando con tu familia en el rancho mientras esperabas que Helios volviera a casa.

—Quizá. No lo sé. Me he quedado en el rancho porque ésta ha sido siempre mi vida. Nunca se me ha ocurrido aspirar a otra cosa. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, hasta ahora. Nunca me habría imaginado que Helios me iba a hacer algo así. Sabía que no tenía prisa en casarse, y por eso no le hice adelantar la fecha de la boda. Pero después de cuatro años pensaba que ya había sentado la cabeza —enmudeció. Sentía un profundo vacío en su interior. La vida con la que siempre había soñado no se haría nunca realidad.

—Ven conmigo, Serenity. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte todo lo que hay fuera de aquí. ¿Querrás hacerlo por mí... y por ti misma?

—No lo sé. Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido. Todo mi mundo ha estallado en pedazos.

Endimión volvió a besarla, fue un beso delicado, suave, pero puso en alerta roja todos los sentidos de Serenity.

—Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a rehacer tu vida —susurró—. No quiero dejarte aquí con el corazón destrozado.

—¿Y cómo le explicaremos el cambio de planes a la gente?

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Si estás de acuerdo en casarte conmigo, no tendrás que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Todo el mundo vendrá a tu boda como había planeado. Y tú te casarás. Lo único que cambiará será el novio.

—¿Y crees que no lo notarán? —preguntó, estaba a punto de echarse a reír—. Endimión, una boda no es un juego en el que se pueda sustituir a cualquiera con un suplente.

—Quizá no, pero será una forma de darle a la gente del condado un tema del que podrá hablar durante años.

—¡Oh, Endimión! ¿Cómo podría olvidar nunca tu loco sentido del humor?

—Si te casas conmigo, podrás recordarlo a cada momento.

—Debo de estar fuera de mis cabales, porque estoy empezando a considerar la idea.

Eso era todo lo que Endimión podía esperar. No quería tentar su suerte.

—¿Por qué no te llevo a casa? Estás agotada por la impresión. Yo pasaré la noche en casa de mis padres y mañana hablaremos. Veremos lo que piensas entonces. Estoy seguro de que un buen sueño tendrá efectos maravillosos en ti.

—No creo que pueda dormir. Me va a resultar imposible parar de pensar.

Endimión recogió la manta y condujo a Serenity hacia el coche. Una vez dentro, le tomó la mano.

—Sólo quiero que recuerdes que no tienes que enfrentarte sola a todo esto. Quiero ayudarte, he venido aquí para eso. Sabes que aceptaré lo que decidas, pero quiero que consideres mi oferta. ¿Harás eso por mí?

—No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a sacrificarte hasta ese punto por mí.

—¿Sacrificarme?

—Casándote conmigo.

Endimión soltó una carcajada.

—Espero que algún día comprendas que casarme contigo definitivamente no es mi idea de sacrificio.

—Bueno, aquí estás —dijo Serena cuando Serenity entró en casa—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tendría que enviar a alguien a buscarte.

Serenity mantenía la cabeza gacha para que Serena no pudiera verle la cara.

Todavía llevaba el pañuelo de Endimión en la mano.

—Hemos estado hablando —contestó con voz ronca—, y no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Estaban en la cocina y Serenity abrió la nevera como si quisiera ver si había quedado algo de cena.

—Menos mal que Helios no es celoso. En caso contrario, tendría algo que decir ante el hecho de que su prometida desapareciera con su mejor amigo durante horas —como Serenity continuaba con la mirada fija en el refrigerador, añadió—: Te he dejado una fuente en la estantería de abajo.

—Gracias —contestó Serenity con voz ahogada.

—¿Te has resfriado? Tienes la voz rara —le agarró la fuente de las manos y la miró—. Y tienes la cara congestionada. ¿Has estado llorando?

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena. Tengo veintiséis años. No necesito que sigas tratándome como si fueras mi madre. ¿Te importaría tomarte un descanso?

Serena pestañeó sorprendida. Serenity sabía que estaba siendo excesivamente brusca, pero de momento no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie sobre los últimos sucesos. De hecho, le costaba imaginarse el momento en el que fe diría a la familia que Helios se había casado con otra días antes de su boda.

Observó a Serena mientras metía la fuente en el microondas. El silencio que había en la cocina empezaba a resultarle opresivo.

—Siento haberte contestado así —dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. Me lloran los ojos. Supongo que me he resfriado.

Serena sirvió un vaso de té helado y se sentó frente a ella.

—A pesar de que corro el riesgo de parecer demasiado maternal, te aconsejo que te des un baño caliente después de cenar y te acuestes pronto. Supongo que no querrás estar tosiendo y estornudando el sábado.

Sonó el timbre del microondas y Serenity se levantó de un salto.

—Buena idea. Creo que será eso lo que haré —musitó mientras se llevaba la fuente y un plato a la mesa.

—¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte mientras cenas?

Serenity sabía que su hermana sólo estaba intentando ser amable, y en otras circunstancias le habría encantado disfrutar de su compañía. Pero aquel día lo único que quería era estar sola.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no hace falta —contestó con la mirada fija en el plato.

En cuanto Serena salió de la cocina, Serenity se esforzó todo lo que pudo en comer. Sabía que le iba a costar, pero la actitud de Serena había sido solo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que podía esperar cuando el resto de la familia se enterara de lo que había ocurrido. Reunirían a amigos y vecinos y saldrían en busca de Helios con intención de lincharle. Hasta los niños ayudarían intentando consolarla con pequeños regalitos.

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a todo ello? Endimión tenía razón. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Podría marcharse durante algún tiempo. Irse a cualquier parte. Había ahorrado el dinero que Darién le había ido pagando por si lo necesitaban después de la boda. Podría irse a Houston con ese dinero, o quizá a San Antonio..., o a Dallas.

Por supuesto, podía ir a Dallas sin necesidad de vivir en casa de Endimión. Podría alquilar un apartamento, encontrar trabajo...

¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Nunca se las había arreglado por sí sola.

Siempre había vivido rodeada de familiares y amigos que la habían ayudado y cuidado.

La verdad era que había sido mimada por todo el mundo. Apenas recordaba a sus padres, pero en cuanto éstos habían muerto Mina se había hecho cargo de la comida y la casa y Serena del trabajo del rancho.

¿De qué manera había contribuido ella al trabajo del grupo?

Absolutamente de ninguna.

Se había dedicado a jugar despreocupadamente con sus amigos, a andar detrás de Helios, a trabajar con sus proyectos y a planear su futuro alrededor del que se suponía iba a ser su esposo.

Era como si el abandono de Helios la hubiera hecho detenerse a mirarse a sí misma.

Y lo que veía no le gustaba nada.

Cuando Serena y Mina tenían su edad, ya eran esposas y madres, llevaban sus casas y tenían innumerables responsabilidades.

Y ella todavía se dedicaba a jugar con los animales, y encima le pagaban por ello.

Serenity miró su plato y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se lo había comido todo. Por mucho que estuviera sufriendo, tenía que reconocer que la tristeza no le había quitado el apetito.

Era absurdo, se dijo, continuar allí sentada, compadeciéndose a sí misma cuando sabía que sus hermanas la apoyarían en cuanto supieran la verdad. Lo que tenía que hacer era madurar... Y Endimión le había ofrecido una posibilidad de hacerlo. Podía casarse con él, aunque su familia nunca lo entendería, y marcharse para demostrarse a sí misma y a todo el mundo que era una adulta.

Pero la verdad era que se sentía una cobarde. No quería que nadie supiera en Agua Verde lo que Helios le había hecho, y menos mientras estuviera viviendo allí.

Pero no podía tomar una decisión aquella noche. Lo que debía hacer era seguir el consejo de Serena. Tenía que asumir su situación, le gustara o no. No iba a casarse con Helios Moon. A pesar de todos sus sueños y esperanzas, no iba a casarse con él. Así que tendría que decidir lo que pensaba hacer con el resto de su vida.

La asaltó de pronto el recuerdo del beso de Endimión y se estremeció. Le había sorprendido lo que había sentido ante aquel beso. Había besado a Helios muchas veces, y por supuesto había disfrutado, pero sus besos nunca la habían afectado como lo habían hecho los de Endimión.

El mero hecho de pensar en ello le hizo estremecerse.

Comprendió, sobresaltada, que estaba deseando que Endimión la besara otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

—No entiendo cómo puedes quedarte ahí mirándote tan tranquila —le decía Serena a Serenity con cierta exasperación tres días después—. ¿No has oído lo que te está diciendo Mina?

Serenity observó su pálido reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero; se estaba concentrando deliberadamente en su imagen, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer tan tranquila como pensaba Serena que realmente estaba. Pero estaba demasiado pálida. Se suponía que las novias debían estar resplandecientes, pero en su caso, lo único que daba algo de color a su rostro era su pelo rubio.

Le costaba reconocer a la mujer del espejo. Tocó el velo. Desde aquella distancia parecía una nube revoloteando alrededor de su pelo. Una imagen muy simbólica.

Obviamente, había pasado años con la cabeza en las nubes, ignorando lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Helios y negándose a enfrentarse a la realidad de su vida.

Estaba cansada de estar esperando sin hacer nada a que empezara su vida y ya estaba preparada para emprender una forma de vivir completamente lejos de Agua Verde y de todo lo que le resultaba familiar. Tomar esa decisión la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Estaban las tres hermanas esperando en una pequeña habitación que había a la entrada de la iglesia a la que habían asistido durante toda su vida. Su boda iba a empezar en cuestión de minutos.

—¿No entiendes lo que eso significa? —le preguntó Serena con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Nadie, absolutamente nadie ha visto a Helios esta mañana. Que Endimión lo sustituyera en el ensayo la otra noche fue una cosa, pero si no aparece hoy, vas a hacer el ridículo recorriendo el pasillo sin que esté el novio esperándote ante el altar. Se está acabando el tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Serenity? Todavía estás a tiempo de suspender la ceremonia —continuó, retorciéndose las manos. .

Serena tenía razón. Todavía podía suspender la ceremonia si era eso lo que quería. Nada la obligaba a casarse con Endimión, aunque hubieran solicitado la licencia de matrimonio el día siguiente a su llegada, haciéndole jurar al funcionario del registro que no dijera una sola palabra hasta el día de la boda. Y para no dar lugar a chismorreos, Endimión había ido a comprar la alianza de matrimonio que le iba a entregar a Serenity a Fredericksburg.

¿Estaría fuera de sus cabales?, se preguntó la joven. Quizá la impresión de la noticia hubiera sido demasiado fuerte para ella. O, quizá, la oferta de Endimión hubiera sido demasiado tentadora.

—Oh, déjala en paz, Serena —dijo Mina—. Si la novia no está preocupada, ¿por qué vas a estarlo tú?

Serenity estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Preocupada? Qué va, estaba aterrorizada. Por la decisión que había tomado, por su futuro, por el temor a derrumbarse delante de toda aquella gente y tener que admitir que todo había sido mentira, que a Helios le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ponerse en contacto con ella después de haberse casado con otra mujer.

No sabía cómo habría podido pasar los tres días anteriores si no hubiera tenido a Endimión a su lado. En cuanto le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, se había puesto manos a la obra y se había preocupado de hacer todos los arreglos para conseguir la licencia y el anillo. Y había estado a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando ella le había dicho que no le había contado a nadie que Helios no iba a aparecer por allí.

Endimión había asumido su papel de novio durante el ensayo con total naturalidad, de modo que todo el mundo había aceptado la ausencia de Helios con poco más que algún levantamiento de cejas y alguna que otra mirada de extrañeza.

—Te juro que voy a tener el pelo blanco antes de que termine el día —dijo Serena, derrumbándose en una silla.

—¡Serena! Te vas a arrugar el vestido —exclamó Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación—. ¿Te das cuenta de que pareces tú la novia? ¡No estabas tan histérica cuando te casaste con Darién!

Serena se pasó las manos nerviosa por el vestido.

—Bueno, por lo menos Darién llegó a la iglesia a tiempo para casarse. ¿Te das cuenta de que la capilla está llena de gente, esperando que empiece la ceremonia? ¿Y crees que a tu hermana le preocupa? Oh, no. Se ha pasado toda la mañana ensimismada, como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

Serenity se volvió y miró a su hermana mayor.

—Todo va a salir bien. Por favor, no te preocupes, Serena.

Mina se agachó y estiró la cola del vestido.

—Bueno, si nadie tiene nada más que decir, ahora me toca a mí. Eres una novia preciosa, Serenity.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Serenity, abrazando a su hermana—. Por lo menos no he tenido que preocuparme por comprar un vestido de boda —se volvió para mirarse en el espejo—. Me alegro de que todas hayamos utilizado el mismo vestido. Recuerdo cómo os miraba cuando os casasteis vosotras. Estaba tan nerviosa pensando en el día en el que yo tuviera que ponerme el vestido de novia.

Serenity estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de representar el papel de novia extasiada desde hacía unas horas. Desde hacía tres días, se había descubierto un talento especial para la actuación.

—Creo que ya es hora de... —estaba empezando a decir justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Quizá haya llegado Helios —dijo Mina, corriendo a abrir.

Pero fue Darién el que entró en cuanto le abrieron.

—Ya estamos preparados para empezar. Será mejor que salgáis, para que pueda acompañar a la novia por el pasillo.

Serena se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su esposo.

—Oh, entonces es que ha llegado Helios —dijo, uniéndose con Mina en la puerta.

—Lo único que sé es que Endimión y el pastor han dicho que ya era hora de empezar —contestó Darién.

Mina agarró el ramo de novia, se lo dio a Serenity y la besó.

—Bueno, aquí tienes, cariño. Voy a sacar a Serena de aquí antes de que le dé un ataque.

Oyeron que el órgano dejaba de sonar e inmediatamente empezaba a sonar la música que indicaba el momento en el que Mina y Serena tenían que salir al pasillo.

Cuando se quedó sólo con Serenity, Darién le preguntó a su cuñada:

—Exactamente, ¿qué te traes entre manos, hermanita?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Quiero decir que Helios no está aquí y que no parece sorprenderte en hecho, hasta creo que te impresionaría que apareciera de repente.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que aparezca —susurró.

—¿Entonces que es todo esto?

—He decidido asumir el mando de mi propia vida.

Darién se quedó mirándola perplejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Serenity suspiró e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para que Darién la entendiera.

—Voy a irme de casa, Darién. Creo que ya es hora. Te inventaste un trabajo para mí, para que no me sintiera inútil en el rancho, pero la verdad es que no me necesitas.

—¿Ha sido demasiado para ti todo el alboroto de la boda, cariño? Te juro que no le encuentro ni pizca de sentido a lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el trabajo que haces para mí, trabajo que haces condenadamente bien, por cierto, con el hecho de que tu novio no haya aparecido?

—Esa es nuestra señal —susurró rápidamente.

Se colocó el velo hacia delante, de forma que le cubriera los ojos; no tenía ninguna dificultad en ver y era un camuflaje perfecto para su expresión.

En cuanto se asomó a la puerta, vio a Endimión vestido con traje delante del pastor. Ambos estaban pendientes de su entrada. Y en ese momento, Serenity se sintió como si estuviera viendo a Endimión por primera vez en su vida.

Era más alto que el pastor, le sacaba casi una cabeza y tenía un cuerpo perfecto: hombros anchos, cintura y caderas estrechas y piernas y brazos musculosos.

Serenity nunca había dado una importancia especial a su atractivo. Por lo menos hasta ese momento. Endimión la miró a los ojos. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la iglesia realzaba el color oscuro de su pelo y los marcados rasgos de su rostro. Serenity se sentía como si estuviera viendo a un extraño. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre Endimión...

¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido siquiera pensar en casarse con él?

En ese momento lo vio apretar los labios y comprendió que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

Debían estar locos para haberse metido en un lío como aquél, pero al menos se habían metido juntos. Serenity se prometió en silencio que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que su relación funcionara. Y empezaría en ese momento. Dijera lo que dijera, Endimión estaba haciendo algo muy importante para ayudarla a pasar un mal momento.

La joven esperó a que hubieran llegado prácticamente al altar para susurrarle a su cuñado:

—¿Te importaría ser el padrino de Endimión?

Darién la miró sorprendido y después desvió la mirada hacia el que iba ser el novio, que los estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados. Darién comprendió rápidamente la situación, le apretó ligeramente la mano a Serenity, asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a su cuñada hasta el altar.

No se oía ni un susurro en la iglesia. Todo el mundo parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, esperando sin duda que Serenity se pusiera histérica al darse cuenta de que Helios Moon había decidido no asistir a su propia boda.

Endimión avanzó un paso y le tomó la mano.

El pastor empezó entonces a oficiar como si no hubiera pasado nada extraordinario. Al fin y al cabo, Endimión le había informado del cambio en cuanto había llegado esa mañana a la iglesia.

Cuando el pastor preguntó que quién ofrecía a la novia, Darién contestó rápidamente:

—Sus hermanas y yo.

Había tanta sinceridad y amor en su voz que a Serenity se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Como si todo hubiera sido ensayado, en vez de dirigirse al sitio reservado para él, Darién se puso detrás de Endimión.

Serenity vio entonces que éste le deslizaba algo en la mano. Estaba segura de que era la alianza de matrimonio; lo había hecho tan rápido que probablemente nadie se habría dado cuenta.

Cuando el pastor preguntó si alguno de los presentes tenía alguna razón para que no se celebrara la boda, Serenity contuvo la respiración y miró a Serena por el rabillo del ojo. No le habría extrañado que su hermana hubiera interrumpido la ceremonia para pedir una explicación. Pero Serena permaneció con la mirada fija en el pastor, como si pensara que fuera a hacer algún truco, como sacar al novio del sombrero. Evidentemente, no sabía lo que la esperaba. El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo aquella pregunta del ritual, y Serenity pudo volver a respirar.

En el momento oportuno, Darién le pasó a Endimión la alianza para que se la pusiera a la joven.

Serenity no había visto el anillo hasta ese momento. Era precioso.

Cuando Endimión lo deslizó en su dedo, levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Después Endimión pronunció sus votos y el pastor solicitó el anillo que Serenity debía ponerle a Endimión. ¡Pero Serenity no había comprado ningún anillo! ¡Se les había olvidado hablar sobre ello!

Antes de que se le ocurriera nada para salvar la situación, Endimión le pasó disimuladamente un anillo. Serenity lo miró sobresaltada. Endimión la observaba con la misma firmeza con la que le sostenía la mano. Con dedos temblorosos, la joven le puso el anillo mientras repetía sus votos matrimoniales.

Serenity no había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano en su vida como en ese momento lo era de la de Endimión. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos que los hubiera unido mucho más de lo que podía hacerlo cualquier ceremonia.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer —dijo el pastor, y miró a Endimión—. Puedes besar a la novia.

Serenity se volvió hacia Endimión. Esa parte no la habían ensayado la noche anterior. Y en ese momento todo tenía que ser real. Incluso el beso.

Endimión le retiró cuidadosamente el velo de la cara, y con una delicadeza que continuaba sorprendiéndola, pues nunca la habría esperado de un hombre como él, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con el otro le levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

—Hola, señora Shields —susurró—. Bienvenida a mi mundo —y con unos labios más suaves de lo que Serenity recordaba, rozó su boca.

Serenity no podía controlar el temblor que de pronto la había sobrecogido. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para dominar la imperiosa necesidad de echarse a llorar.

Después de besarla, Endimión la soltó, pero le tomó la mano y se la sostuvo con firmeza.

Cuando el pastor los hizo volverse y presentó al señor y a la señora Shields a la congregación, Serenity pudo comprobar que no había sido ella la única que estaba profundamente aturdida e impresionada. El organista empezó a tocar una pieza triunfante; Endimión la agarró del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la salida. En cuanto llegaron, Serenity se encontró rodeada por un mar de gente. Se inclinó hacia Endimión, que inmediatamente la abrazó como si quisieran protegerla y la estrechó contra él.

Serenity se permitió apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, experimentando una sensación de amparo totalmente nueva para ella. Podía oír los rápidos latidos del corazón de Endimión. Una vez más, su aparente calma era engañosa. A Serenity le habría encantado saber lo que realmente sentía.

—No sé si voy a ser capaz de seguir actuando durante mucho más tiempo —le susurró a Endimión—. Me tiemblan tanto las rodillas que casi no me tengo en pie. Endimión le besó en el cuello con inmenso cariño. —¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? Creo que mi espalda podrá soportarlo —a pesar de la seriedad de su expresión, Serenity advirtió inmediatamente el tono de diversión de su voz.

Y no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada más porque en ese momento los invitados empezaron a rodearlos y a hablar todos a la vez.

Serenity se alegró de que sus hermanas hubieran decidido celebrar la recepción en el centro comunitario, que estaba enfrente mismo de la iglesia. Estaba intentando explicarle a Endimión que se sentía perfectamente capaz de ir andando hasta allí cuando de repente la levantó en brazos, provocando una carcajada a su alrededor.

—¿Trasladamos la reunión al otro lado de la calle? —preguntó Endimión. Y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la entrada de la iglesia con Serenity en brazos.

—Cuanto antes cortemos la tarta mejor —le susurró Endimión a al oído—. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos de aquí cuanto antes —le dirigió a su esposa una sonrisa con la que dejaba claro lo que le habría gustado estar haciendo en ese momento.

Serenity se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía reacciones físicas tan fuertes cuando nunca había sentido nada parecido hacia nadie?

Serenity soltó una carcajada ligeramente temblorosa.

—No puedo creer que realmente haya terminado todo —dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Endimión al río de gente que continuaba saliendo de la iglesia—. ¿Habías visto alguna vez tantas caras de sorpresa juntas? Es muy posible que Serena nunca llegue a perdonarme por esto.

—Seguro que te perdonará. Al fin y al cabo, esta es tu vida. Además, todo el mundo necesita un pequeño sobresalto de vez en cuando. Es una manera de sacar a la gente de la rutina.

—Bueno, creo que esta semana me he salido más que suficiente de mi rutina, muchas gracias. La verdad es que creo que no soy una persona muy aventurera.

Endimión se echó a reír, mientras volvía a dejarla en el suelo.

—Sigue a mi lado y ya verás como todo va a ser más fácil de lo que esperas. Confía en mí.

Entraron en el centro comunitario que se llenó rápidamente de familiares e invitados. En una esquina había un grupo de músicos tocando una melodía suave y discreta.

—Es un lugar magnífico. ¿Ayudaste tú a decorarlo? —preguntó Endimión.

—Creo que estuvieron decorándolo casi todas las mujeres de Agua Verde. Una amiga de Mina ha hecho la tarta y otra ha traído el ponche.

—Bueno, espero que tengamos tiempo de ver a todo el mundo. ¿Ya estás preparada para empezar la recepción?

—¡Eso espero! No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de que termine el día.

—Eh, no puedes estar deseando que termine el día de tu boda, señora Shields. Se supone que debe ser un día muy feliz —le dio un beso en la frente—. Y yo quiero que seas feliz, Serenity.

La joven cerró los ojos e inhaló la distintiva fragancia de Endimión. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Endimión, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Endimión le sonrió con un brillo misterioso en la mirada.

—Créeme, ha sido un placer.

Serena llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

—Vamos, empezad de una vez la recepción. Todo este asunto ya ha sido suficientemente loco para que encima os olvidéis de darle la bienvenida a la gente —se alejó murmurando algo sobre los malditos crios.

Serenity intercambió una mirada con Endimión, que la observó sonriente y se dijo que él tenía razón. Aquel era el día de su boda. No iba a ser como ella esperaba, y desde luego Endimión no era el hombre que pensaba tener a su lado en tal ocasión, pero en cualquier caso, ya lo había hecho. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, de modo que había llegado el momento de celebrar aquella unión. Serenity le dio la mano a Endimión y le dijo:

—Tendremos que enfrentarnos a todo tipo de miradas de curiosidad. Me pregunto si habrá alguien que se haya enfadado tanto que sea capaz de pedir explicaciones.

—Creo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. ¿Vamos?

Serenity y Endimión recibieron todo tipo de bendiciones y buenos deseos de sus amigos durante las siguientes horas. Nadie fue tan maleducado como para preguntar qué había pasado con Helios Moon, cuyo nombre aparecía en las invitaciones de boda, pero algunos de los asistentes admitieron que les había sorprendido cómo habían salido las cosas.

Sin embargo, fue Darién el que resumió la actitud de todo el mundo cuando, después de darle un efusivo beso a Serenity y de estrecharle la mano a Endimión, preguntó solemnemente.

—¿Debo de suponer que este es el novio? —lo que provocó una gran carcajada.

Endimión le agradeció que se hubiera prestado a ser su padrino.

—Eh, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar. Serenity siempre ha sido una fuente de sorpresas para esta familia. No sé por qué debería sorprendernos que haya hecho algo así.

Serenity empezó a relajarse después de aquel comentario, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado. Los abuelos y la madre de Endimión llegaron cuando la fila ya había desaparecido. Serenity agarró a Endimión de la mano y lo condujo hacia ellos.

—Señor y señora Lambert, señora Shields, me alegro de que hayan venido a la boda. Supongo que Endimión les habría contado los planes antes de que vinieran.

La abuela de Endimión fue la primera en hablar.

—Al principio creía que no hablaba en serio, Serenity. Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que tenía que venir. No es que no quisiera asistir a tu boda pero últimamente no ando con muchas fuerzas.

Serenity advirtió cuánto había envejecido aquella mujer desde la última vez que la había visto y la abrazó con cariño. .

—Me alegro de que haya podido estar aquí. El abuelo de Endimión no habló mucho. Se limitó a estrecharles la mano y después ayudó a su esposa a sentarse en una de las sillas más cercanas.

Serenity se volvió para decirle algo a la madre de Endimión, pero ésta ya estaba hablando con su hijo.

—No sé porque iba a sorprenderme tu comportamiento —le estaba diciendo con sarcasmo—. Al fin y al cabo eres hijo de tu padre. Supongo que debe ser gratificante quitarle a tu mejor amigo la chica más guapa del condado. He hecho todo lo que he podido para inculcarte principios morales y éticos, pero no puedo luchar con los genes.

Serenity miró a Endimión, sorprendida por el veneno que destilaba la voz de aquella mujer, al fin y al cabo, él era su único hijo. Endimión, por su parte, la miraba impasible, con la misma expresión educada con la que había dado la bienvenida al resto de los invitados. Serenity no podía permitir que la madre de Endimión se llevara una idea tan equivocada sobre él. Su hijo no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, su actitud había sido totalmente honorable.

—Señora Shields, usted no lo entiende. Endimión estaba...

—No se lo expliques —la interrumpió Endimión bruscamente—. No importa —se dirigió después a su madre—. Gracias por venir a pesar de lo que sientes.

—No habría venido si hubiera habido alguna posibilidad de encontrarme con tu padre. Pero me aseguraste que no estaría.

—Tienes razón. Papá no sabe nada sobre este repentino cambio de planes. Cuando me fui de Dallas el miércoles, venía dispuesto a ser el padrino de Helios. No he hablado con papá desde entonces.

—Has sido muy listo al casarte antes de que tu padre haya visto a Serenity. En caso contrario podría haber intentado llevársela él —se volvió hacia Serenity con una brillante sonrisa y dijo—: El padre de Endimión compra mujeres con la misma facilidad con la que otros compran coches, siempre está buscando el último modelo, la mujer más sofisticada. Y Endimión parece dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de su padre.

Serenity estuvo a punto de atragantarse de la sorpresa.

—¿Está hablando de mí? —le preguntó—. Porque creo que soy la última persona que puede ser considerada sofisticada.

—No puedes evitar ser lo que eres, Serenity. Siempre has sido preciosa. Estoy seguro de que Endimión va a disfrutar mostrándote ante sus amigos ricos y snobs... hasta que se aburra. Y siendo hijo de su padre supongo que no tardará demasiado en hacerlo.

—Déjalo ya, mamá. Me he casado hace menos de una hora, así que procura no hacer predicciones sobre mi matrimonio. ¿Quién sabe? —Quizá te sorprenda—miró a su alrededor—. El fotógrafo está esperando a que cortemos la tarta. ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros a la cabecera de la mesa?

—No, me quedaré con los abuelos. No creo que quieran estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Endimión abrazó a su madre.

—Estaremos en contacto —le dio a Serenity la mano y la condujo a la mesa.

—Endimión, ¿no crees que deberíamos...?

—No podemos hacer nada —la interrumpió Endimión—. Sé que su actitud puede parecerte extraña, habiendo crecido en una familia como la tuya. Pero ya te lo explicaré.

No tuvieron tiempo para seguir hablando.

El fotógrafo los fotografío mientras cortaban la tarta y Mina los ayudó a repartir los trozos entre los invitados.

Brindaron y empezó el baile.

Serenity, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No sé bailar —susurró, mientras estaban en la pista de baile, convertidos en el centro de las miradas de todos los invitados.

—Alguien tendrá que enseñarte a hacerlo —contestó Endimión, guiñándole el ojo con aire travieso. La agarró de la cintura y le hizo dar unos pasos al ritmo de la música.

Las palabras de Endimión consiguieron que Serenity se olvidara de los ojos que estaban pendientes de ellos.

—¿Y algo más?

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero saber si pretendes enseñarme algo más.

Endimión sonrió.

—Oh, no lo sé. No creo que me cueste mucho pensar en algo que enseñarte.

—¿Pretendes decir que tienes más experiencia que yo?

—En algunas cosas, quizá.

—¡Quizá! ¿Estamos hablando de aquello que no debería hablar un caballero?

Endimión se echó a reír.

—Serenity, eres deliciosa. Vas a hacerme un hombre feliz.

—¿Sí?

—Sí Serenity. Siempre le agradeceré a Helios Moon que se haya apartado en el último momento y me haya dejado el campo libre.

—¡Agradecido! ¿Cómo puedes sentir que la conducta de Helios haya sido...?

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde, durante el viaje a San Antonio.

—¿A San Antonio? Yo pensaba que íbamos a Dallas.

—Me avergüenza un poco tener que decirte que en cuanto lleguemos tendré que volver al trabajo. Se me había olvidado comentártelo. Pronto vas a tener una demostración práctica de cómo es mi vida.

A Serenity le pareció advertir cierto arrepentimiento en su voz.

—No lo entiendo.

—También hablaremos de ello durante el viaje. Al menos, nuestra vida no va a ser aburrida.

Llegó el momento de una nueva sesión de fotografías. Aquella vez el novio tuvo que quitarle la liga a la novia para tirársela a los invitados. Para desesperación de Serenity, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en deslizársela del muslo.

—¡Endimión! —siseó—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, date prisa! —sus palabras provocaron una enorme carcajada general y todo tipo de comentarios ligeramente obscenos sobre su impaciencia.

Desde que se había arrodillado delante de ella y la había mirado a los ojos, Endimión había comprendido por qué estaba tan molesta.

Serenity siempre llevaba pantalones vaqueros. No tenía costumbre de usar vestidos, ni medias ni ligas. Y desde luego, no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre deslizara las manos desde su rodilla hasta la sedosa piel del interior de su muslo. La caricia de Endimión estaba provocando una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y sentía un raro revoloteo en el estómago.

Cuando Endimión le quitó por fin la liga y la tiró por encima del hombro respiró aliviada. Endimión la abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso, causando el deleite y el aplauso de los que lo observaron.

—¡Tira el ramo! —fue la siguiente orden.

Cuando las mujeres solteras estuvieron reunidas frente a ella, Serenity lanzó el ramo, pero no pudo ver quién se quedaba con él porque Endimión la hizo volverse para dirigirse con ella a la pista de baile.

—Están tocando nuestra canción —le explicó, mientras la abrazaba.

—No tenemos ninguna canción, tonto.

Endimión suspiró satisfecho, mientras la hacía ponerse a su lado.

—Ahora la tendremos —le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, de manera que a Serenity no le quedó más remedio que apoyar las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Cuánto champán has bebido? —le preguntó la joven con recelo.

—Nada. Nunca bebo cuando tengo que volar.

—¿Te referías a eso cuando has dicho que tenías que ir a trabajar?

—Mmm. Uno de los aviones de la compañía está en San Antonio. Tengo que llevarlo a Dallas esta noche para que esté listo para salir mañana.

—¿Mañana también tendrás que volar?

—A no ser que consiga que lo haga otro piloto. Nos rotamos, y mañana me toca a mí.

—¿Dónde tienes que ir?

—A Atlanta y después a Miami. Mi padre tiene negocios muy importantes por esa zona.

—Oh.

—No creo que haya un lugar mejor para pasar una luna de miel.

—¿Entonces me vas a llevar contigo?

—Exacto. Si no, no voy.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu coche?

—Uno de los mecánicos lo llevará a Dallas.

—Oh.

Desde luego, se dijo Serenity, si lo que buscaba era una vida diferente, la estaba consiguiendo. Cada vez que había pensado en sus planes postmatrimoniales, se había imaginado en Dallas, buscando trabajo, refrescando sus conocimientos sobre cocina y esperando a Endimión en casa. Hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido pensar que quizá no tuviera ninguna ocupación.

Endimión miró a su alrededor y observó a las parejas que estaban en la pista.

—¿Crees que podremos escaparnos para que puedas cambiarte de vestido? Creo que estarás más cómoda con algo menos formal para el vuelo.

Serenity miró también a su alrededor.

—No creo que nadie nos eche de menos.

Les llevó algún tiempo salir de la pista de baile. Se detuvieron a hablar con algunas parejas, pero al final consiguieron salir.

—¿Dónde tienes la ropa? —le preguntó Endimión.

—En la iglesia. Iré a cambiarme. No tardaré.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Antes de que Serenity pudiera contestar, salieron Serena y Mina a reunirse con ellos.

—Hemos pensado que a lo mejor necesitabas ayuda para cambiarte de vestido —dijo Mina sonriendo.

—Sí, a mí me hicieron falta dos personas para quitármelo —comentó Serena, evidentemente divertida por algo.

Serenity y Endimión intercambiaron miradas, y la joven se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, supongo que así ahorraré algún tiempo —no pudo comprender por qué a Mina le pareció un comentario tan divertido, pero Serena pareció estar de acuerdo y soltó también una carcajada.

—Malachaite ha dejado tu coche en nuestro sitio —dijo Mina—. Tiene que traerlo de un momento a otro —miró a su cuñado—. Aquí pensábamos que estabas siendo muy generoso prestándoles el coche a Serenity y a Helios. No nos lo esperábamos.

Endimión no pestañeó.

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación por mí.

En ese momento se oyó el ronroneo del motor de un coche. Apareció Malachaite conduciendo el coche de Endimión. Lo dejó en segunda fila y salió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Llego tarde?

—Qué va —le aseguró Endimión—. Serenity tiene que cambiarse de vestido antes de que salgamos. Has llegado en el momento oportuno.

—Es una maravilla de coche, da gusto conducirlo —le comentó Malachaite, dándole las llaves—. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de probarlo.

Las tres mujeres dejaron a los hombres hablando de coches y se dirigieron corriendo a la iglesia, donde Serenity había dejado el vestido de verano que pensaba ponerse cuando terminara la ceremonia. En ese momento deseó haberse llevado los vaqueros. Necesitaba algo que le resultara familiar.

Sabía además que, estando a solas con sus hermanas, ya no iba a poder escapar a sus preguntas y comentarios ni durante un segundo más.

Obviamente, sus hermanas no la defraudaron.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —le dijo Mina mientras le desabrochaba el vestido.

—Yo también —contestó Serenity con absoluta sinceridad.

Después de un largo silencio que le hizo pensar a Serenity que ya no iban a añadir nada más, Serena comentó de repente:

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho con Helios?

—Por el amor de Dios, yo no le hecho nada a Helios. ¿Qué demonios crees que podría haberle hecho?

Mina la ayudó a quitarse el vestido de novia. Serena le puso el otro antes de contestar.

—No creo que puedas culparme por preguntarlo. Al fin y al cabo, llevabas años hablando de casarte con Helios y de pronto te veo en el altar al lado de Endimión. Perdóname por no haber adivinado lo que iba a pasar.

De acuerdo, se dijo Serenity. Así que debía una explicación. ¿Pero qué más le daba? Había llevado a cabo su plan y ya nadie podría disuadirla sobre la decisión que había tomado. Era absurdo que albergara ningún temor.

Serenity buscó sus zapatos y se los puso, después empezó a quitarse las horquillas del pelo. Serena y Mina la observaban en silencio.

—¿Os acordáis del día que vino Endimión al rancho? —les preguntó por fin.

Serena fue la primera en contestar.

—¿Te refieres al día que estuviste tantas horas con él? Debería haberme imaginado que había pasado algo aquel día, ¿no?

Serenity se apartó de delante del espejo y se sentó en una silla. Después indicó a sus hermanas que tomaran asiento.

—Endimión había venido de Dallas para decirme que Helios lo había llamado la noche anterior desde Las Vegas. Al parecer a Helios le había entrado la urgente necesidad de casarse con otra y lo había hecho. Todavía no he podido averiguar con quién se ha casado, lo único que sé es que no ha sido conmigo.

Sus hermanas se quedaron mirándola fijamente. Serenity las miró a una y a otra y después bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos.

—Endimión se ofreció a ser el novio en su lugar. Después de pensármelo bien, decidí aceptar su oferta.

Mina fue la primera que recobró el habla.

—Pero Serenity, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué decidiste emprender una nueva relación en vez de enfrentarte a lo que había sucedido entre tú y Helios? Tú no tenías la culpa de que Helios hubiera cometido una locura. Creo que has complicado todavía más el problema al casarte con alguien a quien no conoces.

—Conozco a Endimión —contestó inmediatamente Serenity, sabiendo que parecía estar hablando a la defensiva, pero sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo—.Lo conozco tan bien como a Helios.

—Supongo que eso no quiere decir mucho —repuso Serena—. Yo pensaba que eras feliz viviendo con nosotros, no sabía que estabas tan desesperada por dejar la casa que estuvieras dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para marcharte.

Serenity se levantó de un salto y se arrodilló al lado de Serena. Fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas que arrasaron sus ojos cuando abrazó a su hermana.

—Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal, Serena, por favor. Sabes cuánto os quiero a ti, a Darién y a los niños. Pero creo que ya era hora de que saliera adelante por mis propios medios. Yo...

—¡Por tus propios medios! —repitió Serena incrédula—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas que has hecho? Cariño, no sé cómo te afectó la noticia de la boda de Helios, pero deberías haberlo pensado mejor. Ahora eres la esposa de Endimión Shields, no creo que eso signifique que vas a arreglártelas tú sola.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿No tienes idea de cómo es su familia?

—Bueno, su madre...

—No me refiero a su madre —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. No creo que tengas ni idea de lo que supone ser la nuera de Artemis Shields. Ese hombre se mueve en un círculo de gente rica e influyente. No lo conoces, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿pero qué importancia puede tener eso?

Mina la hizo levantarse.

—Esperemos que todo te vaya estupendamente, Serenity. Lo único que a nosotras nos importa es tu felicidad. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

A Serenity volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas cuando se abrazó a su hermana. Se separaron al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Serenity? ¿Ya estás lista para que nos vayamos?

Serenity miró a sus hermanas y después a la puerta. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás a su familia y dirigirse hacia el futuro. Pero de pronto se daba cuenta de que no estaba preparada para ello. En ese momento, habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a tener doce años y poder sentirse segura al lado de sus hermanas. Tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Endimión —le dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas y volvió a abrazarlas—. Tengo que irme. Os llamaré pronto, lo prometo. Todo va a salir bien, lo sé.

Después miró a Endimión, que la estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro, como si supiera lo difícil que era aquel momento para Serenity.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Tendremos que volver en coche, pero tengo la horrible sensación de que a estas alturas mi deportivo ya debe de estar cubierto de serpentinas y con las ventanillas llenas de mensajes.

Serenity miró a sus hermanas.

—Gracias por todo. Habéis sido maravillosas. Voy a echaros mucho de menos.

Serena se reunió con ellos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Llámanos para decirnos tu número de teléfono y tu dirección, para que no nos sintamos como si te hubieras ido al otro lado del mundo.

—Lo haré —se volvió hacia Endimión, que la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia una de las puertas que conducían hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Por supuesto —contestó Serenity, agradeciendo en silencio que hubiera tanta oscuridad que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Sé que es duro tener que marcharse de casa cuando llega el momento de irse —le dijo Endimión.

Cuando salieron a la calle, se encontraron con un pequeño grupo, formado prácticamente por familiares, esperándolos en la acera para despedirse de ellos. Serenity estuvo saludándolos con la mano hasta que los perdió de vista, después se volvió lentamente.

—Tengo las maletas en el rancho. La verdad es que no tenía demasiadas cosas. Ha sido asombroso descubrir que todas mis pertenencias cabían en dos maletas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Iremos de compras cuando lleguemos a casa.

Llegaron al rancho y recogieron las maletas que Serenity había dejado preparadas. Pocos minutos después, estaban de nuevo en la carretera.

El último comentario de Endimión resonaba como un eco en la mente de Serenity. «Cuando lleguemos a casa», había dicho... A casa. En ese momento, Serenity supo que ya nunca tendría una casa. Sí, estaba segura de que a la larga podría llamar de esa forma al hogar de Endimión. Pero de momento, acababa de dejar el rancho Tsukino, el único hogar que hasta entonces había conocido.

Miró a Endimión de reojo. Era un buen hombre. Sabía que Serena y Mina no podían entender cómo podía haber sido tan impulsiva. Al fin y al cabo, ambas se habían casado con hombres a los que adoraban y que a su vez estaban profundamente enamorados de ellas. Se alegraba de que no le hubieran preguntado lo que sentía por Endimión porque la verdad era que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que sentía. Aquel día había tenido todo tipo de revelaciones. Nadie, ni siquiera Helios había sido capaz de conmoverla del modo que lo hacía Endimión cuando le dirigía una determinada mirada. Una mirada que le había brindado varias veces ese mismo día. La miraba como si ella fuera un banquete tentador y él un hombre hambriento.

De pronto, se encontró preguntándose a sí misma qué habría que hacer para satisfacer los apetitos de un hombre. ¿Ceder a sus más íntimos deseos? Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento al darse cuenta de que tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Estaba cansada de hacerse preguntas sobre esa parte de la vida. Quería aprender todo lo que Endimión quisiera enseñarle. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Endimión inmediatamente, demostrándole que estaba totalmente pendiente de ella.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—Puedo quitar el aire acondicionado, si quieres.

—No, de verdad, estoy bien.

—Si tienes sueño, puedes intentar descansar. Llegaremos a San Antonio dentro de un par de horas.

Serenity cerró los ojos. No porque estuviera soñolienta, sino porque estaba sorprendida por sus propios sentimientos. Era tan consciente de Endimión como él lo era de ella. Se sentía como si la traición de Helios la hubiera liberado de una forma que no acertaba a comprender. La había herido gravemente, sí, pero Endimión había conseguido con su actitud que el abandono de Helios no se hubiera convertido en el fin del mundo.

Quizá, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar, no habría seguido adelante con aquel matrimonio, pero de momento, no podía decir que se arrepintiera de haberse casado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Endimión interrumpió sus pensamientos encendiendo la radio del coche.

—Supongo que debería empezar a hacerte algunas confesiones antes de que averigües ciertas cosas por ti misma.

Serenity lo miró con recelo y un poco incómoda por su seriedad.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

—A pesar de que me crié en el corazón de Texas, mi música preferida es el jazz. ¿Crees que te molestará mucho?

Serenity apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y gimió.

—¡Creía que ibas a decirme algo terrible!

—Bueno, confesar que no soy un admirador de la música country es suficiente para que me echen del estado y revoquen mi certificado de matrimonio. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, nunca te habrías casado conmigo.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza.

—Veo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a tu complejo sentido del humor.

—Entre otras cosas.

—Creo que sería mejor que me dijeras qué cosas son esas para no tener que llevarme más sorpresas.

—Oh, nada importante. Sólo los hábitos corrientes y molientes a los que tienen que acostumbrarse las personas que viven juntas. Tienes que tener en cuenta que no sabes si soy desordenado o pulcro, si soy una persona mañanera o noctámbula, si ronco por las noches, cuál es mi comida favorita, mi...

—De acuerdo —contestó Serenity, divertida—. ¿Eres pulcro o desordenado? ¿Roncas? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Endimión se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que soy bastante ordenado, pero no de un modo obsesivo. Me gustan las mañanas, pero como no necesito dormir mucho, me acuesto bastante tarde. En cuanto a lo de roncar, realmente no puedo contestarte.

—¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Una enorme chuleta con montones de patatas fritas y champiñones.

—Eso suena suficientemente texano para que te permitan vivir allí. Y también es una comida bastante sencilla. En cuanto a la necesidad de confesarnos nuestros más profundos secretos, me imagino que nunca te he comentado que no soy muy ducha en la cocina.

Endimión esbozó una luminosa sonrisa.

—No. No me lo has dicho nunca.

—El problema es que nunca he tenido que cocinar. Mina es el ama de casa de la familia. Pero puedo arreglármelas —se interrumpió para pensar en las otras cosas que Endimión había planteado—. Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, pero tengo que admitir que a veces tengo tantas cosas que hacer que termino acostándome tarde. Y no sé si ronco o no.

—¿Tienes alguna comida favorita?

—La verdad es que no. Me gusta prácticamente todo.

Después de eso continuaron en silencio, pero era un silencio más agradable que el anterior. Serenity, mucho más relajada, terminó quedándose dormida y sólo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el coche disminuyó la velocidad. Descubrió que estaban en la puerta de un campo de aviación y se enderezó mirando sorprendida a su alrededor.

—Debía estar más cansada de lo que pensaba —dijo—. No esperaba quedarme dormida.

—Seguro que lo necesitabas. Estos días has estado sometida a una fuerte tensión —aunque estaba hablando con ella, Endimión estaba pendiente del campo de aviación.

—Tampoco ha sido fácil para ti —comentó Serenity, pero Endimión no le respondió.

Entraron en la zona de aparcamiento de uno de los hangares.

—Parece que todo está preparado —comentó Endimión, se volvió hacia atrás y recuperó la chaqueta y la corbata.

Una vez fuera del coche, se echó la chaqueta al hombro, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta a Serenity.

—Voy a sacar tus maletas del portaequipajes.

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

Sin decir nada, Endimión abrió el maletero y le pasó a Serenity una de las maletas. Después avanzó por el hangar a grandes zancadas. Serenity tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

—Ninguna de estas personas esperaba que viniera nadie contigo, ¿verdad?

—Eso no tiene importancia. Trabajan para la compañía y hacen lo que se les dice.

A Serenity le pareció advertir cierta amargura en su voz.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿A él no le importa que lleves a gente en este tipo de viajes?

—Tú eres la primera a la que voy a llevar —contestó Endimión, para deleite de Serenity.

Cuando estuvo frente al avión, la joven pestañeó sorprendida. Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, y tampoco había volado en su vida. Pero la idea de hacerlo no la asustaba, al contrario, le parecía excitante estar allí.

Aquella era su noche de bodas, y podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Endimión colocó el equipaje en el avión, que era más pequeño que los aviones comerciales, pero considerablemente más grande que un avión privado. Le dio la mano a Serenity y la condujo al interior de una oficina, donde estuvo hablando con dos hombres.

Después de darle las llaves del coche a uno de ellos, recogió algunos papeles y volvieron a salir del hangar.

Endimión la ayudó a subir al avión. El interior parecía un lujoso salón. Serenity sólo había visto algo parecido en las películas. ¿Sería eso lo que Serena le había querido decir? Endimión parecía sentirse como en su casa con todas aquellas cosas.

—Puedes sentarte en cualquier parte. Será un vuelo corto. Aterrizaremos en nuestro destino en menos de una hora.

Serenity comprendió que ya sólo estaba pensando en el vuelo.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, gracias.

Endimión avanzó hacia la parte delantera del avión y de pronto se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y a los pocos segundos estuvo al lado de Serenity. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y dijo:

—Te dejaría que vinieras delante conmigo, pero me da miedo que me distraigas —la besó con pasión, se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la cabina tras él.

Serenity se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, aturdida por el imprevisible comportamiento de su marido. Estaba aprendiendo muy rápidamente que no sabía nada sobre Endimión que pudiera ayudarla en la situación en la que se encontraba. No quedaba en él ni rastro del joven que ella conocía.

Le gustara o no, estaba casada con un extraño. Un hombre misterioso, atractivo y sexy. Su marido.

El vuelo a Dallas fue fascinante. Serenity estaba demasiado cautivada por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en su primer vuelo para estar asustada.

Además, saber que era Endimión el que estaba controlando el aparato, añadía al vuelo una deliciosa sensación de aventura. Se pasó la mayor parte del viaje mirando por la ventanilla, asombrada por el número de poblaciones por las que pasaban.

En el momento del aterrizaje, ya tenía acumuladas un montón de preguntas que quería hacer a Endimión. La experiencia había sido asombrosa. ¿Quién habría podido decirle que volaría por primera vez en su vida el mismo día de su boda?

Endimión había estado bromeando con ella sobre todas las cosas que iba a tener que aprender, pero la verdad era que Serenity se sentía un poco incómoda. Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía. De alguna manera, se alegraba de haberle confesado su falta de experiencia sexual a Endimión. Y también de no haber tenido nunca relaciones íntimas con Helios. Estaba segura de que para él no hubiera supuesto ninguna diferencia en el momento de abandonarla, pero a ella le habría resultado mucho más difícil de soportar su traición.

La joven estaba mirando con curiosidad el enorme campo de aviación que se veía desde la ventana. Pero cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió, ya estaba sentada correctamente en su sitio.

Endimión caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que te gusta volar? —se agachó para quitarle el cinturón y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Oh, Endimión ¡Ha sido maravilloso! No tenía idea de... —el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

Tanto ella como Endimión miraron hacia la puerta a tiempo de ver entrar a tres hombres.

—Bueno hijo, parece que has hecho estupendamente la vuelta de San Antonio —le dijo a Endimión uno de los hombres.

Debía de ser Artemis Shields. Tenía una figura imponente y era fácil advertir cuánto se le parecía su hijo; ambos eran altos y tenían el pelo y los ojos oscuros, aunque en el cabello del padre se distinguían ya algunas canas. Tenía una mirada penetrante; parecía estar analizando la situación y dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Parecía un hombre acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control. Emanaba de él un aire de autoridad intensificado por el corte del caro y elegante traje que llevaba.

Los dos hombres que iban con Artemis Shields también iban muy bien vestidos.

Serenity estaba segura de que al igual que él, eran exitosos hombres de negocios.

Endimión rodeó la cintura de Serenity con el brazo.

—No esperaba verte en el avión —Serenity nunca le había oído hablar con una voz tan dura—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un comité de bienvenida? —preguntó secamente.

—En absoluto —contestó Artemis Shields, sin darle importancia al desagradable saludo de su hijo—. Sólo un pequeño ajuste de planes. Hemos decidido no esperar hasta mañana para ir a Atlanta. Me gustaría que saliéramos en cuanto estés listo para irte —en ese momento entraron dos hombres llevando el equipaje.

Endimión miró a Serenity antes de hablar.

—En ese caso, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que se encargara del vuelo otro piloto? Pensaba pasar la noche en casa.

Artemis le dirigió a su hijo una sonrisa muy poco amistosa. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Serenity antes de volverse otra vez hacia su hijo y dijo, con el semblante totalmente inexpresivo:

—Ah, te has traído compañía, ¿verdad? Algo muy importante en estos días —se acercó a ellos sin fijarse demasiado en ninguno de los dos.

Serenity no se había sentido más incómoda en su vida. Tuvo una visión repentina de lo que aquel hombre tan sofisticado debía de estar viendo. Serenity no solía llevar vestidos, pero Mina había insistido en que debía empezar a utilizarlos el mismo día de su luna de miel. Pero en vez de llevar el pelo recogido en el complicado moño que su hermana le había hecho con paciencia, se lo había soltado y se lo había trenzado como normalmente hacía. De pronto, se sintió completamente fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente.

—Mi hijo parece haber perdido las buenas maneras —dijo Artemis en un tono cargado de ironía. Le tendió la mano—. Como ya se habrá imaginado, soy el padre de Endimión. ¿Y usted es...?

—Serenity Tsukino...

—Shields —la corrigió Endimión suavemente—. Serenity y yo nos hemos casado hoy.

Si la noticia le produjo alguna impresión, Artemis fue capaz de ocultarla completamente. Desvió la mirada a hacia su hijo y le preguntó con cierta diversión:

—¿De verdad? Yo juraría que ibas a asistir a la boda de un compañero de estudios. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A ti también te ha picado un bicho?

Serenity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Algo parecido. Si no te parece mal, me gustaría tomarme unos días libres. Quizá Sam pueda sustituirme en este vuelo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Artemis continuó hablando como si no hubiera oído la petición de Endimión.

—Ha sido algo muy repentino, ¿verdad? —posó su intensa mirada de una forma deliberadamente provocativa en Serenity. La joven se sentía como si la estuviera atravesando con la mirada—. ¿Os conocíais desde hace tiempo?

Serenity no estaba segura de a quién se dirigía, pero no tuvo ninguna importancia, porque Endimión contestó inmediatamente:

—Hace bastante —en su voz tampoco se reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción.

Artemis soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia los dos hombres que estaban con él.

—Les juro que este hijo mío se parece cada vez más a mí.

Serenity casi se puso a temblar. No podía pensar en nada peor. En ese momento estaba empezando a comprender el comentario de la madre de Endimión. Artemis Shields era uno de los hombres más intimidantes con los que se había encontrado. Artemis se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Demonios, Endimión. Puedes disfrutar de tu luna de miel tan bien en Atlanta como en Texas. Mejor incluso. Te instalaré en la mejor suite de la ciudad. En cuanto aterricemos, no tendrás que hacer nada más hasta que tengas que llevarme a Miami. No creo que puedas tener un plan mejor.

Serenity podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de Endimión. Pero no sabía si estaba enfadado por el cambio de planes o lo que ocurría era que no le gustaba tener que pedirle nada a su padre.

Pero como no tenía ninguna gana de ser motivo de problemas entre los dos hombres decidió intervenir.

—Claro que no, ¿verdad, Endimión? —le sonrió a Artemis—. Yo nunca he estado en Atlanta.

Artemis soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Desde que te he visto me he dado cuenta de que acababas de salir del cascarón —miró a Endimión—. Has tenido una buena idea, hijo. Así podrás enseñarla por ti mismo.

Al ver a Endimión, Serenity temió por un instante que fuera a lanzarse contra su padre. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar a Serenity con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos centelleando de furia.

—En ese caso, iremos a Atlanta esta noche —miró a los otros hombres antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su padre—. Tendré que ir a buscar ropa limpia. Pensaba tener tiempo de hacer las maletas antes de salir mañana.

—No hay tiempo para eso —repuso Artemis. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una billetera—. Tú y esa señorita podréis ir de compras cuando lleguemos a Atlanta —le tendió a su hijo lo que a Serenity le parecieron unos cientos de dólares. Como éste no los aceptó, los dobló con calma y se los metió a Endimión en el bolsillo de la camisa—. Considera este dinero como mi primer regalo de boda. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Al final has decidido seguir mi consejo, nunca hay que perder la esperanza de que ocurra un milagro. Debo admitir que me sorprendes. Anteriormente nunca habías mostrado demasiado interés por ser un hijo obediente —miró a Serenity de reojo y pestañeó—. Me alegro de que al final me hayas escuchado. Tienes muy buen ojo, chico.

Artemis se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres:

—Bueno, caballeros. Espero que encuentren cómodo este lugar. Volando con Endimión les aseguro que estarán a salvo. Es el mejor piloto de la compañía.

Endimión le dio la mano a Serenity.

—Vamos, te enseñaré los alrededores mientras me aseguro de que todo está listo para esta etapa del viaje.

Serenity se alegró de que no la dejara en el avión con su padre y sus amigos. Las cosas estaban ocurriendo demasiado rápido como para que se sintiera capaz de controlarlas.

Endimión deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura de la suite del hotel y abrió la puerta.

Después se volvió y levantó a Serenity en brazos.

—Esto no es exactamente lo que había planeado, pero estoy decidido a cruzar contigo el umbral —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Los botones se van a dar cuenta de que estamos recién casados —susurró Serenity al oír que llegaba el ascensor, a esa hora sólo podía estar subiendo la persona que les llevaba el equipaje.

Endimión entró con Serenity en la suite.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —dio una vuelta en círculo con Serenity en brazos—.Así que, señora Shields, ¿qué le parece?

En ese momento llegó el botones con su equipaje, abrió una puerta doble que daba a la zona del dormitorio y encendió la luz.

—¿Tu padre trata así de bien a todos los pilotos? —preguntó Serenity.

Endimión soltó una carcajada.

—Qué va. Esta noche estaba alardeando. En cuanto tiene audiencia, del tipo que sea, tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Y no te molesta? —tuvo que esperar a que Endimión le diera una propina al botones y cerrara la puerta tras él.

—¿Que si me molesta? A veces. Supongo que hay que acostumbrarse a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para tu padre?

—Alrededor de ocho meses.

—¡Oh! Yo creía que habías empezado a trabajar en su compañía en cuanto te habías graduado.

—No, de hecho nunca había querido trabajar para él. Pero hay que estar preparados para las ironías que nos juega el destino —se acercó a Serenity, que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí fuera por alguna razón en especial?

—No, la verdad es que no —Serenity miró a su alrededor con expresión vacilante—. Es que no sé lo que tengo que hacer, eso es todo.

—Bueno, como son más de las dos, según la hora local, no creo que sea mala idea acostarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Aunque su tono era amable, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular su diversión. Serenity sabía que se había sonrojado, pero se negaba a desviar la mirada del rostro de Endimión.

—De acuerdo —se atrevió a decir.

—¿Qué maleta vas a necesitar?

—La más pequeña.

Endimión fue a buscarla.

—Aquí la tienes. Me comportaré como un caballero y dejaré que seas tú la que uses primero el baño.

La cosa iba de mal en peor. Serenity se sentía absolutamente torpe. Se preguntaba si a todo el mundo le ocurriría lo mismo cuando se encontraba en su situación. No estaba acostumbrada a compartir el baño, no había tenido que hacerlo desde que Mina se había casado. Pero tenía que intentar asumir todas esas cosas con naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba casada con Endimión, era algo perfectamente normal. O al menos lo sería cuando consiguiera acostumbrarse.

Sacó el camisón y la bolsa de aseo, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Una vez allí, se miró en el espejo. Nunca se había visto tan nerviosa e insegura. Le parecía mentira estar actuando de una forma tan estúpida.

Al cabo de un rato, salió con un camisón blanco de satén y encaje que Mina le había regalado, y con una bata a juego. Intentó relajarse y adaptarse a la situación. Y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo hasta que vio a Endimión.

Se había quitado la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos y estaba tumbado en la cama observándola.

Serenity se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirar fijamente los fuertes músculos del pecho. Endimión se levantó de la cama y cuando Serenity iba a apartarse para dejarlo pasar, la detuvo con una caricia, se inclinó para besarla y dijo:

—Ahora mismo vuelvo. No te duermas.

Serenity todavía no se había movido cuando Endimión cerró la puerta del baño. La única respuesta posible para la advertencia de Endimión, era que había muy pocas posibilidades de que aquella noche consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Se quitó rápidamente la bata y se metió en la cama, donde tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de taparse hasta el cuello. El camisón ya la cubría de forma suficiente. No había ninguna razón para avergonzarse, se recordó a sí misma.

Pero cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abría fue incapaz de reprimir un sobresalto. Miró a Endimión y vio que se había quitado los pantalones. Lo único que llevaba encima era un par de calzoncillos que se pegaban a su cuerpo como si se trataran de una segunda piel.

Serenity desvió rápidamente la mirada, pero no consiguió mantenerla ni un par de segundos apartada de él. ¡Endimión tenía un cuerpo magnífico! No le sobraba ni una gota de grasa y tenía una musculatura envidiable; era obvio que estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas.

En cuanto se metió Endimión en la cama, Serenity alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla.

—¿No te importa que la deje encendida? —le preguntó Endimión.

—No..., bueno, sólo pensaba que...

Endimión soltó única carcajada.

—No necesito una luz nocturna, si es eso lo que estás pensando, Serenity. Lo que pasa es que todavía no tengo ganas de dormir. Quiero verte, si a ti no te importa.

Serenity fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Mmm —contestó a modo de respuesta.

—La cama es bastante cómoda, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Endimión sonriente.

Serenity asintió con vigor.

—¿Y también estás a gusto con esta temperatura? ¿No preferirías tener más frío, o más calor?

—Está bien así —consiguió decir con voz ligeramente ronca.

—¿Serenity? —dijo Endimión con voz muy suave—. Sabes que no tienes que tenerme miedo. No voy a abalanzarme sobre ti.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —admitió—. Pero no sé qué hacer.

—Si esta noche prefieres dormir, podemos hacerlo. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada.

—¡Dormir! ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir? No he dormido con nadie en mi vida.

Endimión sonrió.

—Bueno, yo tampoco. Así que será una nueva experiencia para los dos.

Serenity lo miró con evidente incredulidad.

—Pero tú me dijiste que... Bueno, sé que tienes más experiencia que yo.

—Quizá —admitió Endimión—, pero probablemente no tenga tanta como te imaginas. Y nunca he dormido con nadie. Estaba esperando a poder hacerlo contigo. Pero me parecía imposible poder hacer realidad la fantasía de dormir abrazado a ti.

Serenity se relajó un poco.

—¿Has tenido fantasías sobre mí?

—Sí, muchas veces... y de todo tipo.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre ellas?

—Preferiría enseñártelas —y se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca como para acariciarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Serenity podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Endimión aunque todavía no la hubiera tocado. La joven ya ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que estaba desesperada por relajarse y adaptarse a la situación. De hecho, estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

¿Por qué nunca les habría preguntado a Mina o a Serena algo sobre ese tema? La verdad era que ninguna de ellas le había hablado de aquel aspecto del matrimonio.

Endimión posó la mano suavemente en el estómago de Serenity y la joven estuvo a punto de salir disparada de la cama.

—Intenta relajarte —susurró Endimión—. No tenemos ninguna prisa. Quiero que te sientas cómoda.

Serenity albergaba miles de sentimientos en ese momento, ninguno de los cuales se acercaba, ni remotamente a la comodidad. Tomó aire y lo exhaló, intentando utilizar aquel antiguo remedio para tranquilizarse.

Pero no, no funcionó. Estaba excesivamente pendiente de la mano de Endimión. Tenía el pulgar justo debajo de su pecho, y el resto de los dedos descansaba alrededor de las costillas. La tela del camisón nunca le había parecido tan fina. Casi la sentía arder bajo la mano de Endimión. De hecho, estaba prácticamente convencida de que pronto iba a tener quemaduras.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—¿Hacer?

—¿Tienes alguna fantasía que te gustaría hacer realidad?

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Serenity estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sentir el calor de su mano. Endimión estaba apoyado sobre el otro codo, y la miraba con expresión de ternura.

Con dedos temblorosos, Serenity le acarició el vello que cubría su pecho. Endimión hizo un sonido que a la joven le pareció ligeramente parecido a un ronroneo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta. Tienes permiso para tocarme todo lo que quieras.

A Serenity le gustó la idea de ser ella la que acariciara, la que dominara la situación. Se volvió para poder mirarlo a la cara. Al girarse, la mano de Endimión quedó apoyada en su cintura y muy cerca de su cadera. Endimión deslizó entonces los dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás por encima de la sedosa tela del camisón. A Serenity le gustó aquella sensación, y por su parte, continuó acariciando el musculoso pecho de Endimión. Cuando llegó a los pezones que se escondían bajo el rizado vello, Endimión tomó aire y la joven pudo advertir que se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. La dominó entonces una sensación de poder que nunca había experimentado y se olvidó de los nervios para ir en busca de aquel nuevo placer que estaba descubriendo.

Suspiró y se reclinó contra la almohada para perfilar cómodamente todos los rasgos de Endimión, las cejas, la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla... y la sensual curva de sus labios. Endimión volvió a ronronear.

En un impulso, Serenity posó la boca sobre sus labios. Los encontró tan calientes como recordaba y ansiosos de responder a aquella ligera presión. Endimión la rodeó con los brazos y la besó.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin respiración, y además, Serenity había comprobado perfectamente el efecto que provocaba en Endimión. Para que no lo dudara, éste la sostenía con firmeza contra él.

Endimión deslizó uno de los tirantes del camisón y recorrió con la mano la línea que iba desde el cuello de Serenity hasta la parte superior de su seno. El pezón se irguió inmediatamente en respuesta. Como si quisiera apaciguarlo, frotó la pequeña protuberancia con una suavidad que consiguió excitarla más.

Serenity se movió nerviosa, sintiendo el calor del deseo, de aquella sensación desconocida que bullía dentro de ella.

Endimión volvió a besarla, aquella vez inclinado sobre ella y rozando sus senos con el pecho. Como si las manos de Serenity comprendieran mejor que ella lo que de verdad deseaba en ese momento, empezaron a acariciarlo, impulsadas por su propia voluntad, desde los hombros hasta el trasero. Los calzoncillos se convirtieron entonces en una barrera absurda y Serenity deslizó las manos bajo ellos para presionar los tensos músculos que escondían.

—¿Te molestan los calzoncillos? —susurró Endimión, interrumpiendo el beso.

—Mmm.

—Entonces quítamelos.

Serenity respondió inmediatamente a su sugerencia, deslizando los calzoncillos hasta donde pudo. Endimión se incorporó, permitiendo alcanzar a Serenity toda una nueva zona de exploración. Endimión la ayudó empujando los molestos calzoncillos hasta los pies. Por su parte, Serenity ya estaba ocupada haciendo nuevos descubrimientos. Había perdido toda la timidez al darse cuenta de la intensidad con la que lo afectaba cada una de sus caricias.

Hasta entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar el cuerpo de un hombre. Nunca había visto a ninguno desnudo, y aunque no ignoraba cómo era, aquella exploración táctil le estaba aportando nueva y sorprendente información. Se le estaba revelando su suavidad, su sensibilidad, y le parecía fascinante el movimiento de las caderas, que parecían encresparse involuntariamente cuando movía los dedos de abajo arriba.

Miró a Endimión a los ojos, estaba admirada.

—No tenía ni idea —susurró.

—¿De qué?

—No puedo decírtelo exactamente. De lo maravilloso que es acariciarte, abrazarte, que confíes en mí, experimentar tu respuesta. Todo. No sabía que hacer el amor pudiera ser algo tan delicioso.

Su inocente explicación debió gustarle a Endimión, porque la volvió a besar. Aquella vez movía la lengua al mismo ritmo que sus muslos mientras se estrechaba contra ella. Cuando deslizó el otro tirante de su hombro, Serenity sintió su piel desnuda contra sus senos.

Endimión alzó la cabeza y Serenity se sobresaltó. Los ojos le centelleaban y estaba sonrojado. Una oleada de placer cubrió a Serenity al ver su expresión. Endimión ya no era el hombre solitario y distante que aparentaba ser con otras. Al menos no lo era en ese momento.

Endimión volvió a bajar la cabeza para encerrar entre sus labios uno de los pezones. Tiró suavemente de él, provocándole a Serenity nuevas sensaciones que estuvieron a punto de hacerle gritar de placer. La joven hundió las manos en su pelo y lo estrechó contra ella, alentándole en silencio a continuar.

Endimión empezó entonces con el otro pezón, y después se puso a lamerlo suavemente con la lengua. A Serenity la sorprendió su propia reacción. Empezó a mover las caderas, y su excitación aumentó cuando Endimión se adaptó al ritmo de sus movimientos. Sentir su presión tan maravillosamente cerca de ella la emocionaba hasta tal punto que no estaba segura de poder seguir soportándolo.

—Endimión —susurró, sin poder apenas respirar—. Endimión —era lo único que se sentía capaz de decir.

Cuando Endimión deslizó la mano debajo del camisón y lo levantó para dejar sus muslos al descubierto, Serenity se estremeció y estuvo a punto de empezar a gritar. Endimión parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor que ella, y estaba haciéndole responder desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Acariciaba rincones en los que a Serenity jamás la habían acariciado, pero en vez de sentirse avergonzada o incómoda, Serenity le daba la bienvenida. Cuando hundió la mano entre los muslos se levantó hacia él, como si quisiera ayudarlo a completar sus caricias.

Endimión avanzó con los dedos y Serenity se abrió para él, suplicándole sin aliento que la ayudara a enfrentarse a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía como si en su interior hubiera algo que se estuviera tensando cada vez más.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien... lo estás haciendo estupendamente —susurró. Se estrechó contra ella haciéndola sentir la fuerza de su excitación entre sus muslos. Sí, pensó Serenity, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, y bajó la mano. Pero Endimión se la agarró y se la sostuvo a un lado de la cabeza.

—Todavía no, cariño, o se acabará todo.

Pero Serenity quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sentir a Endimión dentro de ella. Con la frustración del deseo insatisfecho, levantó las caderas obligándolo a acercarse, y Endimión, con un cuidado infinito, se hundió en ella.

Serenity sintió cierto malestar, pero no le importó. Lo rodeó con las piernas y los brazos, suplicándole en silencio algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era. Pero Endimión sí sabía lo que Serenity quería. Aun así, consiguió mantenerse quieto, mirándola con una mezcla de asombro y deseo. Era tan hermosa, y la había deseado durante tanto tiempo... Y cuando por fin había conseguido estar con ella, quería que pudiera compartir con él lo que sentía.

Se concentró en adecuarse a su ritmo, mientras continuaba excitándola hasta hacerla deshacerse en sus brazos. La suavidad de los gemidos de Serenity consiguió llevar a Endimión al borde del delirio.

De lo próximo que fue consciente fue de que le temblaban los músculos de los brazos y las piernas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no descargar todo el peso sobre ella. Suspirando, se tumbó en la cama y estrechó a su mujer contra él.

Pero entonces recordó que no se había molestado en quitarle del todo el camisón. Serenity lo tenía enrollado alrededor de la cintura. Cuando por fin recuperó el ritmo normal de la respiración, Endimión le dijo:

—Tú camisón ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo.

Serenity con la cabeza todavía enterrada en su cuello, susurró algo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Endimión.

Serenity levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Ha merecido la pena —permaneció un rato en silencio, mientras Endimión le acariciaba el pelo y continuó diciendo—: Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que nunca me hubiera podido imaginar. Ahora me siento extraña, como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona.

—No le encuentro nada malo a esa persona.

—No sé cómo he podido sentirme así, no sé, estaba anhelante y al mismo tiempo me dolía. Era como si hubieras encendido un fuego en mi interior que había que apagar.

—No quería asustarte moviéndome demasiado rápido —cerró los ojos—. No quería desilusionarte.

—Y no lo has hecho —repuso Serenity sacudiendo la cabeza.

Endimión se levantó, se metió en el baño y volvió con una toallita húmeda con la que refrescó a Serenity cuidadosamente.

—Gracias —susurró la joven.

—Es un placer para mí —se miraron y rieron al unísono. Después Endimión fue a llevar la toallita al baño y cuando volvió, la ayudó con el camisón—. ¿Te lo quito o te lo pongo?

—¿Estaría mal admitir que me gustaría que durmiéramos toda la noche desnudos y abrazados?

—En absoluto. Pero creo que de esa manera no voy a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Bueno, si te molesta...

—Qué va, estoy deseándolo —la acurrucó contra él, haciéndole apoyar la espalda contra su pecho—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Maravillosamente —contestó soñolienta.

Endimión sonrió y cerró los ojos. Era una palabra perfecta para describir sus propios sentimientos.

Serenity permaneció tumbada, escuchando la rítmica y lenta respiración de Endimión, que no tardó en quedarse dormido. A ella le habría encantado poder hacer lo mismo, pero se cruzaban en su cabeza miles de pensamientos, y no era capaz de controlar ninguno.

Aquella era su noche de bodas y acababa de disfrutar de un momento increíble con Endimión.

Revivió sus deseos de madurar e irse de casa. Y recordó también el encuentro con Artemis Shields, que había sido una de las cosas más impresionantes del día.

¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta de que Endimión procedía de una rica familia? Quizá fuera porque ambos habían crecido en un rancho y habían tenido una infancia similar en todos los aspectos. No recordaba nada en Endimión que lo hubiera diferenciado del resto de los escolares.

Resonaron en sus oídos las palabras de Artemis, describiéndola como una joven recién salida del cascarón. A ella no le preocupaba en absoluto, pero no le gustaba la idea de poner a Endimión en una situación indefendible.

Era cierto que nunca se había molestado por seguir las modas o los estilos más modernos, pero sabía que podría hacerlo. Era inteligente, educada y sabía que podría estar a la altura de cualquiera. Se dijo que aquel era un buen momento para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho, y también sobre lo que había reconocido implícitamente al casarse con Endimión.

Lo que había hecho Helios no tenía excusa y su dolor había sido justificable. Sin embargo, si de verdad le hubiera destrozado el corazón no se habría casado con Endimión.

Tenía que admitir que nunca había sentido hacia Helios lo que Endimión había despertado en ella aquella noche. Hasta entonces, ni siquiera había tenido curiosidad por explorar esa faceta de su propia personalidad, y quería saber que tendría Endimión Shields que lo hacía tan diferente a todos los hombres que conocía.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse, se lo dedicó a Helios. Se preguntó si habría descubierto algo parecido con la persona con la que se había casado. Si era así, le resultaba más fácil comprender lo que había hecho.

Una luz plateada la despertó horas más tarde. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a fijar la mirada en el rayo de sol que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Se volvió y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

Pronto descubrió que aquella almohada no era como las demás. Era mucho más grande y además respiraba. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que se despertara por completo.

Endimión dormía a su lado. A él no le daba la luz en la cara. Serenity se incorporó, apoyándose en un hombro, y lo miró, recreándose en observar al hombre con el que se había casado.

Tenía unas pestañas increíblemente largas y espesas; la piel morena, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo trabajando al sol. El pelo le caía sobre la frente, dándole el aspecto de un niño.

Endimión nunca había parecido un niño, ni siquiera cuando lo era. Siempre había actuado como si tuviera mucha más edad que Helios o ella.

El repentino sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó; y todavía más la inmediata reacción de Endimión. Alcanzó el teléfono antes de que terminara de sonar el primer timbrazo.

—Shields —murmuró.

Fue lo más largo que dijo durante un buen rato. Después se dio media vuelta, de modo que quedó de espaldas a Serenity, dejándole la única visión de los tensos músculos de su espalda.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya podido equivocarse?

A aquella pregunta volvió a seguirle un largo silencio.

—Comprendo —fue el último comentario de Endimión antes de colgar el auricular.

Todavía de espaldas a ella se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

—¿Malas noticias?

Endimión se volvió y la miró desolado.

—Lo siento. ¿Te ha despertado el teléfono?

Su voz tenía un deje monótono. Serenity fue repentinamente consciente de que estaba desnuda y se cubrió un poco más con la sábana.

—No, estaba mirándote mientras dormías.

Endimión esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Deberías haberme despertado —volvió a tumbarse a su lado—. Buenos días, señora Shields —la besó suavemente—. ¿Has dormido bien?

A pesar de su amabilidad, Serenity sabía por la expresión de sus ojos que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Crees que vas a poder acostumbrarte a compartir la cama conmigo?

En ese momento la joven ya vio más vida, más corazón en su mirada.

—Creo que sí —contestó—. ¿Algo va mal, Endimión?

Endimión permaneció un rato en silencio, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta adecuada. Pero lo que dijo a continuación, no parecía tener nada que ver con la pregunta de su esposa.

—La semana pasada no debía tener la cabeza muy despejada, en caso contrario, me habría dado cuenta de que esta época no era la mejor para casarme.

Serenity se quedó helada.

—Ya veo.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sólo que... —se interrumpió vacilante—. Mi vida es un poco complicada en este momento.

—¿Se te había olvidado que era complicada?

—Tiendo a olvidar muchas cosas cuando estoy a tu lado —reconoció Endimión, deslizando la mano por el hombro y bajándola después hasta su seno.

—Endimión, ¿qué ocurre?

—Cariño, te lo contaría todo si pudiera, pero no puedo, por lo menos de momento. No había planeado nada fuera de lo normal para este viaje, no tenía ninguna razón para no traerte conmigo. Pero ahora... —suspiró—. Ahora parece que voy a estar más ocupado de lo que pensaba.

Fue tal el alivio de Serenity al oírlo que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Eso es todo? Oh, Endimión, no importa. Si necesitas ir a cualquier parte no te preocupes por mí. Puedo entretenerme sola, lo sabes.

Endimión le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No quiero dejarte sola ni un minuto ahora que te tengo exactamente donde quiero, en mi cama.

—Y vas a seguir encontrándome aquí. No te preocupes por eso.

Y ya no hubo más palabras. Hicieron el amor casi con desesperación. Endimión susurraba palabras de pasión, haciéndola temblar de deseo. El delicado amante de la noche anterior había desaparecido, y había ocupado su lugar un hombre apasionado que consiguió llevarla hasta el infinito.

Serenity se abrazaba a él, estaba demasiado abrumada para hacer algo más que dejarse guiar en aquel laberinto de placer.

Cuando terminaron, permanecieron abrazados. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el sonido entrecortado de sus respiraciones. Cuando Endimión por fin recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración, dijo:

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

—No me lo has hecho.

Endimión dio media vuelta y fue rápidamente al baño. Desde allí le dijo:

—Voy a estar algún tiempo fuera. Te dejaré dinero por si te apetece salir a dar una vuelta, a ver una película o algo parecido.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo siento. Me parece horrible hacerte una cosa así el primer día de nuestra luna de miel.

A Serenity le costaba concentrarse en sus palabras mientras él la miraba casi inconsciente de su desnudez.

—Estaré bien, de verdad.

Endimión volvió a dirigirse hacia la cama en dos grandes zancadas y la levantó en brazos.

—Duchémonos juntos, así gañéremos algún tiempo.

Desgraciadamente para quien estuviera esperando a Endimión, una ducha compartida no era lo mejor para hacerle salir rápidamente de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Serenity estaba fascinada por la cantidad de tiendas de todo tipo que había en una galería que no estaba lejos del hotel. Antes de emprender su aventura matinal, se había tomado una ensalada y un café en el restaurante del hotel.

Cuando vio su reflejo en uno de los escaparates de una tienda, le pareció increíble que su físico no hubiera experimentado ningún cambio, considerando lo diferente que se sentía por dentro.

Endimión la había hecho sentirse como si fuera la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Y también la más sexy. Sin embargo, la trenza y el sencillo vestido que llevaba le recordaban que era la misma jovencita del rancho. Pero quería hacer algo para remediarlo, quería tener un aspecto inmejorable cuando Endimión volviera al hotel.

Vio unos modelos que le llamaron la atención en el escaparate de una tienda y decidió entrar. Inmediatamente apareció una vendedora dispuesta a atenderla. Serenity le explicó cándidamente lo que quería y la vendedora se ofreció para ayudarla.

Dos horas más tarde, salía con unas cuantas bolsas y el número de teléfono de una peluquería.

Cuando volvió al hotel a dejar sus compras, llamó al salón de belleza para concertar una cita.

En vez de ir a ver alguna película como le había propuesto Endimión, dedicó algunas horas a cortarse y arreglarse el pelo, a darse un masaje y a arreglarse las uñas. A continuación, fue a la búsqueda de zapatos adecuados para su nuevo vestuario.

A la hora de volver al hotel, había aprendido más cosas sobre sí misma de las que había sabido en toda su vida.

La vendedora que la había ayudado a elegir la ropa había alabado su figura de modelo y el encargado del salón de belleza había puesto por las nubes la textura y el color de su pelo, y la mujer que la había maquillado se había explayado sobre el extraño color de su pelo, su sonrisa chispeante y su tipo perfecto.

Ninguna de estas cosas la afectaba de forma especial, pero se alegraba de saber que no iba a ser una vergüenza para Endimión.

Decidió retrasar la hora de la cena para poder estar en la suite esperando a Endimión cuando volviera.

Endimión miró el reloj cuando entró en el ascensor y frunció el ceño. Había estado fuera más tiempo del que pretendía y las distintas reuniones a las que había tenido que asistir no lo habían puesto de muy buen humor. Y por supuesto no había ayudado nada el hecho de que algunos de los asistentes a las mismas se hubieran enterado ya de su repentino e inesperado matrimonio. Había tenido que soportar un buen número de comentarios sobre ello y un castigo del supervisor a causa de su retraso.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber él todo lo que iba a averiguarse durante su luna de miel? En cualquier caso, había conseguido que, aunque a regañadientes, el supervisor le diera permiso aquella tarde para que pudiera contarle algo de lo que estaba haciendo a Serenity. No era mucho, pero al menos así la joven podría comprender sus desapariciones periódicas.

Abrió la puerta de la suite y vio a Serenity leyendo en el sofá. Se quedó sin respiración. ¿Qué demonios se había hecho?

Serenity levantó la mirada al ver que se abría la puerta, dejó el libro y se levantó.

—Hola. Espero que no hayas cenado, estaba esperándote.

—No, no he cenado, ¿y tú? ¿Dónde has encontrado ese vestido? Y el pelo... te has cortado el pelo.

Serenity soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

El pelo le caía suavemente por los hombros y el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma fascinante y tenía un color que realzaba el color cielo de sus ojos.

Pero a Endimión le costaba fijarse en ellos. El vestido enfatizaba la plenitud de sus senos, su esbelta figura y la curva de sus caderas y dejaba al descubierto buena parte de sus piernas.

—¿Que si me gusta? —se aclaró la garganta—. Pareces, no sé, diferente. Estás tan elegante, tan...

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó Serenity, acercándose a él—. Supongo que habrá que acostumbrarse.

Le dirigió a Endimión una larga mirada. Este advirtió un brillo misterioso en sus ojos y alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo. No había perdido su tacto sedoso.

—La verdad es que no me lo he cortado mucho, sólo le han dado un poco de forma.

—Estás imponente, Serenity. No estoy seguro de si voy a poder soportar las reacciones que vas a provocar cuando bajemos.

—No te comprendo. ¿Quién está abajo?

Endimión sonrió.

—Gran parte de la población masculina del hotel. Vas a provocar una estampida... o como mínimo vas a obligarlos a babosear.

Serenity lo besó.

—Pensaba que estabas hablando en serio.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio —deslizó las manos por su cintura y la abrazo—.¿Llevas ropa interior?

—Por supuesto —se movió como si fuera a enseñársela, pero Endimión le agarró la mano.

—Si pretendes que cenemos pronto, procura mantener las manos lejos de mí y darme la oportunidad de cambiarme de ropa.

Para desilusión de Endimión, Serenity retrocedió obedientemente y señaló el dormitorio.

—Te esperaré ahí.

—Buena idea —gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia la otra habitación.

La reacción de su cuerpo al ver a Serenity lo había pillado desprevenido. Parecía imposible que hubiera hecho el amor varias veces durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Desde luego, no era un hombre que estuviera sediento de sexo, pero se estaba comportando como si lo fuera.

Se cambió para estar en mejores condiciones de presentarse en público, llamó para reservar una mesa en el elegante restaurante que había en el último piso del hotel y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Serenity—. ¡Estás sensacional!

—Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a verme en traje.

—Eso es verdad.

Endimión le abrió la puerta y Serenity salió al pasillo.

—Yo pensaba que estabas inmejorable con esmoquin, pero así tampoco estás nada mal. Nada en absoluto.

Endimión le dio la mano mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

—No digas que no te lo he advertido.

—¿El qué?

—Te estoy hablando del vestido.

—¿Tanto llama la atención?

—No, eres tú la que llamas la atención. El ascensor los dejó en el vestíbulo del restaurante. Endimión le dio al maitre sus nombres y éste los condujo a una mesa para dos, situada al lado de unos ventanales desde los que se contemplaba una maravillosa vista nocturna de Atlanta.

—Es precioso, Endimión. ¿Habías estado antes aquí?

—Sí, a mi padre le gusta alojarse aquí cuando está en la ciudad.

—Hablando de tu padre, ¿no había prometido no molestarnos hasta que tuviera que ir a Miami?

Sí, así era. Y aquella era la oportunidad de explicarle a Serenity algo muy importante. Pero justo en ese momento llegó el camarero con la carta.

—¿Te apetece algo en especial? —le preguntó Endimión.

—Cualquier cosa me gustará.

—¿Me dejas que pida por ti?

—Por favor.

Endimión no había olvidado los gustos de Serenity, de modo que no le supuso ningún esfuerzo echar un vistazo a la carta y elegir la comida.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, le dijo.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Parece que va a ser algo serio.

—Es sobre lo que he hecho hoy. No tenía nada que ver con mi padre.

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía intención de trabajar para mi padre?

—Sí.

—Durante los últimos tres años y medio he estado trabajando para una agencia del gobierno que se dedica a prevenir el tráfico de drogas en nuestras fronteras. Mi licencia de piloto me ha venido muy bien en algunas situaciones, pero también es la causa de la situación en la que ahora me encuentro.

Serenity lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

—¿Eres un agente del gobierno?

—Sí.

—¿Una especie de espía?

—A veces —contestó Endimión encogiéndose de hombros—. Depende del tipo de operación.

—Entonces tu padre...

—Eso es lo que quería decirte. Mi padre no sabe que trabajo para el gobierno. Cuando mi supervisor averiguó que mi padre quería que trabajara para él, me asignó cierta misión.

—Eso quiere decir que no tuviste otra opción.

—Exacto. Mi supervisor pensaba que era una oportunidad demasiado buena para despreciarla —el camarero apareció en ese momento con el vino. Después de probarlo, Endimión brindó con Serenity—. Por nosotros.

La joven dio un sorbo a su bebida, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de confesarle Endimión.

—¿Por qué no puedes hablarle a tu padre sobre tu otro trabajo?

—Porque quizá no quisiera contratarme. Mi supervisor no quiere que me arriesgue a perder esta tapadera.

—¿Quieres decir que tu padre nunca ha sabido cómo te has ganado la vida?

—No. Siempre he procurado tener tan poco que ver con mi padre y su estilo de vida como me ha sido posible, aunque él siga insistiendo en que algún día me entregará su imperio.

Serenity lo miró con gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres que lo haga?

—No si eso significa tener que trabajar permanentemente con él. Cuanto menos cosas tenga que hacer con él, mejor.

—¿Él es parte de la investigación en la que estás trabajando actualmente?

Endimión bebió un sorbo de vino antes de responder.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No estoy segura, supongo que por tu forma de comportarte con tu padre. Actúas como si no te gustara mucho. Esa actitud podría remitir a algo que sucedió en tu infancia, pero me parece que hay algo más. Tengo la sensación de que no te gusta como persona, no sólo como padre.

Endimión estuvo mirándola durante un largo rato antes de contestar.

—Eres muy astuta.

—Y tú no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Endimión se apoyó en el respaldo la silla y miró a su alrededor.

—La verdad es que no puedo seguir hablando de esto, lo siento. La razón por la que te lo he contado es porque las cosas están calientes y, me guste o no, voy a tener que pasar la mayor parte de la semana en reuniones de trabajo. No me hace ninguna gracia y ya me he quejado a mis superiores. Pero mis jefes parecen encontrar divertido que casi no vaya a poder estar con mi esposa durante mi luna de miel. En cuanto a mi padre, seguirá pensando que lo que estoy haciendo es holgazanear.

—¿Eso es lo que cree que estuviste haciendo hasta que empezaste a trabajara para él, holgazanear?

—Sí, algo parecido —contestó con una fugaz sonrisa.

—Tengo la impresión de que disfrutas haciendo cosas que tu padre no aprueba.

—No me preocupa lo que mi padre piense de mí.

El camarero les llevó las ensaladas y empezaron a comer en silencio.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de utilizar pruebas que has conseguido mientras estabas trabajando para él, para preparar una causa en contra de tu padre?

—Serenity, te he dicho que no puedo hablar de esa parte de la investigación con nadie. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

Serenity le acarició la mano.

—Endimión, no puedes hacerme creer que no te importa lo que le ocurra. Es tu padre, por muchos problemas que haya habido entre vosotros. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, esto debe de ser muy doloroso para ti.

—Puedo enfrentarme a ello. Llevo meses haciéndolo. Sólo te lo he contado porque estoy casado contigo y creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que hago.

—¿Eso es lo que querías decir esta mañana cuando has comentado que no habías elegido el mejor momento para casarte?

—Exacto. Habría sido mucho más inteligente por mi parte posponer la boda cuando esté todo atado. Para ser honesto, desde que Helios me llamó, no le dediqué un solo pensamiento a mi trabajo. Sólo era capaza de pensar en lo que ibas a sufrir.

—Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido probablemente...

—Yo no lo siento en absoluto y me alegro de que tomaras la decisión de casarte conmigo.

Llegó la cena y aquella vez, cuando el camarero se marchó, ninguno volvió a retomar la conversación, aunque Serenity estuvo pensando en ella durante algún tiempo.

Serenity se sentía como si se encontrara en una nueva dimensión. Lo último que esperaba oír de Endimión era que se trataba de un agente del gobierno. Su marido estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando el miércoles se encontraron con Artemis Shields ante el avión, éste estaba solo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó quitándose las gafas de sol para mirar a Serenity—. Estás impresionante. El matrimonio parece sentarte bien.

—Gracias —contestó la joven, secretamente complacida por el efecto causado.

—Me imagino que no tengo que preguntarte si te lo has pasado bien en Atlanta —dijo Artemis—. Estás resplandeciente.

Serenity miró a Endimión de soslayo.

—Me he divertido mucho.

Una vez dentro, Artemis le señaló a Serenity el asiento en el que había ido sentada la vez anterior y cuando Endimión se metió en la cabina se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado en Atlanta —le dijo apretándole cariñosamente la mano—. Quiero que los dos seáis felices. ¿La habitación estaba bien?

—La suite era extraordinaria. Gracias por su generoso regalo.

—Eso sólo ha sido el principio. Es muy fácil mimar a una mujer como tú. Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que alguna vez iba a envidiar a mi propio hijo, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Hablaba en tono de broma y Serenity decidió no darle demasiada importancia a sus comentarios.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Miami?

—No, como usted señaló el día que nos conocimos, soy una chica de campo que acaba de salir del cascarón.

—Ahora no se me ocurriría decir nada parecido. Sólo quería tomarle un poco el pelo a Endimión. Es demasiado reservado sobre su vida personal. Para Luna y para mí es casi imposible conseguir que venga a visitarnos. Y prácticamente tengo que ordenarle que venga a nuestras fiestas.

—¿Luna?

Artemis esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Mi mujer. Es una mujer exquisita, te gustará conocerla, estoy seguro. Es todo carácter. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y le encanta divertirse. Ahora que eres parte de la familia, quizá Endimión sea un poco más sociable.

Serenity agradeció en silencio que el vuelo no fuera demasiado largo. Una vez que el avión se niveló, se excusó para ir al baño y se quedó allí durante un buen rato. Cuando salió, Artemis Shields se había trasladado a una mesa en la que había extendido uno papeles de trabajo, y le explicó que podría volver a conversar con ella en cuanto terminara de comprobar algunas cosas. Afortunadamente, ya casi habían llegado a Miami cuando acabó.

Cuando Serenity vio salir a Endimión de la cabina, sintió tal alivio que estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo quieres volver a Dallas? —le preguntó a Artemis cuando se dirigían hacia el hangar.

—Debería salir el sábado al mediodía. Por mí, me quedaría todo el fin de semana, pero Luna tiene preparada una fiesta para esa noche, a la que esperamos que asistáis los dos. Luna está deseando conocer a Serenity.

Endimión decidió ignorar la mención de la fiesta.

—¿Te parece bien entonces que quedemos aquí el sábado a la una? —agarró a la joven del brazo y avanzó con ella, dejando a Artemis detrás—. Iremos en taxi al hotel, y después podemos ir un rato a la playa.

Serenity se alegró de estar otra vez con él y de saber que iba a poder disfrutar de su compañía durante unos cuantos días.

Lo había visto muy poco en Atlanta, pero las noches habían sido más que suficientes para evitar que se sintiera abandonada.

Y por fin estaban en Miami. Endimión le había prometido que durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas no se separaría de ella ni un minuto.

En realidad, Serenity no tenía ninguna gana de volver a Dallas. Allí tendría que enfrentarse a la nueva realidad de sus vidas. Podría conocer su casa y tendría que descubrir también si de verdad era la compañera ideal para Endimión.

Pero de momento, se negaba a mirar hacia delante. Aquella era su luna de miel y quería guardar los mejores recuerdos sobre ella.

—¿Dónde se quedará tu padre? —le preguntó a Endimión, después de que éste le indicara al taxista el nombre del hotel al que se dirigían.

—Tiene un piso aquí.

—¿Y tú te has quedado alguna vez en él?

—Alguna que otra vez, pero prefiero instalarme solo.

Serenity se reclinó en su asiento y miró hacia la ventana.

—¿Sabes Endimión? No puedo evitar que me produzca cierta tristeza que tu padre y tú no os llevéis mejor.

Endimión suspiró y Serenity se volvió hacia él. Nunca lo había visto tan pensativo.

—Aprendí muy pronto que para mis padres yo era un objeto en disputa, me utilizaban parar hacerse daño. Mi padre estaba decidido a castigar a mi madre. Nunca le ha perdonado que lo abandonara.

—Ella también parece estar muy resentida —comentó Serenity—, por lo menos eso me pareció el día de la boda.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada sobre ello. No hay nada más lamentable que la gente que se niega a olvidar el pasado. Se pierde la posibilidad de disfrutar lo que está ocurriendo en el momento —sonrió—. Míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo. Aquí estamos, hablando de cosas que sucedieron hace tiempo sobre las que no tenemos ningún control, en vez de hablar de lo que vamos a hacer hoy. ¿Quieres hacer alguna sugerencia sobre lo que te gustaría ver mientras estamos aquí?

—La verdad es que no. Pensaba que tú ya habrías planeado algo.

Endimión la besó. Cuando se separó de ella la joven estaba temblando.

—Lo que tengo en mente no te permitirá conocer demasiados lugares de interés —le susurró al oído.

—Bueno, podemos... registrarnos en el hotel, comer algo y esperar a que refresque un poco para ir a dar un paseo por la playa. ¿Qué te parece?

—Estupendo. Pero quedan unas cuantas horas para las que no pareces haber previsto nada.

Serenity le brindó una sonrisa.

—Siempre podemos improvisar.

Endimión soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarla.

—Excelente idea.

Cuando llegaron a Dallas el sábado, lo primero que vio Serenity al salir del avión fue el deportivo rojo de Endimión aparcado en el hangar. Era lo único conocido que había visto desde que se había casado con él.

Por fin habían vuelto a casa, dispuestos a comenzar su vida en común.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el coche, Artemis los detuvo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta de esta noche, Endimión. Quiero presentar a Serenity a todos mis amigos. No tendréis que quedaros mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo sois recién casados, pero espero que al menos aparezcáis por allí.

—Si vamos, ya te avisaré —le contestó Endimión, después de mirar a Serenity.

—Eso no es suficiente. Quiero tu palabra de que estaréis allí.

Serenity se daba cuenta de que Endimión estaba incómodo, le estrechó la mano y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que podremos pasar un rato por allí.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Endimión a su padre.

Artemis le palmeó cariñosamente el hombro.

—Sé que Luna se emocionará al verte. Hablé anoche con ella, y no puede esperar el momento de conocer a Serenity.

Endimión no dijo nada más.

Una vez dentro del coche, Serenity no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo al pensar que por fin se estaban dirigiendo hacia lo que iba a ser su hogar.

—Háblame de tu casa —le dijo—. Me comentaste que te habías comprado una, ¿no? No es algo muy habitual en una persona soltera, normalmente tienden a comprarse apartamentos.

—Supongo que sí, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado vivir en un edificio de apartamentos. Viví demasiado tiempo en el rancho para sentirme cómodo rodeado de gente. Oí hablar de esta casa a través de un amigo. Los propietarios se habían divorciado y querían venderla. Yo les hice una buena oferta.

—¿Es muy grande?

—Entre el terreno y la casa, la propiedad tendrá alrededor de unos mil metros cuadrados. Así no tengo por qué soportar a vecinos molestos.

—Suena maravilloso. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía esperar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Serenity se sentía incapaz de controlar la excitación que crecía en su interior.

Endimión giró en un desvío, rodeó la casa y llevó el coche hasta un garaje. Presionó el botón del control remoto y metió dentro el coche. Sacó después las llaves y se volvió hacia Serenity.

—Bienvenida a su nueva casa, señora Shields —salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a su esposa.

Serenity aceptó la mano que le tendía y salió.

Endimión le acarició suavemente los brazos y fue a sacar las maletas del portaequipajes.

—Vamos, quiero enseñarte la casa —abrió la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa y le indicó que entrara.

Endimión la condujo desde la parte trasera de la casa hasta una escalera que había en el vestíbulo. Serenity tenía los ojos más abiertos a cada paso.

Mientras subían al piso de arriba, se dijo una vez más que había subestimado el tipo de vida que había escogido.

Endimión dejó las maletas en medio de un enorme dormitorio.

—Esta será nuestra habitación. Tenemos chimenea y una vista impresionante.

Serenity se detuvo en medio de la habitación, intentando no perderse nada de lo que veía.

—Ven a ver el baño. Quizá exageraron un poco, pero tengo que admitir que es maravilloso tumbarse en la bañera y dejar que los chorros del agua acaben con el cansancio del día.

Serenity cruzó la habitación y desde la puerta del baño admiró el jacuzzi, en el que cabrían fácilmente tres personas, y la ducha, casi del mismo tamaño. Había dos enormes espejos desde el suelo hasta el techo y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra idéntica a la que vestía las escaleras.

—No podía imaginarme... —balbuceó Serenity y se interrumpió. Dio media vuelta y empezó a inspeccionar el dormitorio.

—¿Qué es lo que no podías imaginarte?

—Cuando me describiste la casa, me imaginé una especie de rancho que había sido habitado durante generaciones. Pero esto... esto es mucho más nuevo, y evidentemente también mucho más caro.

Endimión permaneció observándola desde la puerta del baño mientras paseaba por la habitación observando con interés los muebles y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

A veces era muy fácil saber lo que estaba pensando. ¿Pero entendería Serenity algún día que era su falta de interés por el dinero la que hacía que siempre hubiera albergado hacia ella tanto cariño?

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a decir nada más.

Serenity no le contestó inmediatamente. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se volvió.

—Supongo que un poco. Me siento como una estúpida por no habérmelo imaginado. Entiendo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que tu coche debía de ser terriblemente caro. De hecho, nunca había visto ninguno igual. Ahora entiendo por qué Malacahite estaba tan entusiasmado con él. Debe de haberte parecido muy divertido que yo lo comparara con una camioneta cualquiera.

—No de la forma que te imaginas. No me reía de ti ni me parecía digno de burla el que no lo supieras. Tú me respondiste de la forma más sincera. Esa es una de las razones por las que te aprecio tanto. Dices exactamente lo que piensas y lo que sientes, y eso me gusta.

—No sé si encajo bien en un lugar como éste. Me asustaría conducir tu coche, y en cuanto a la casa... —sacudió la cabeza; no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía.

Endimión se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—No quiero que tengas la sensación de que no encajas en mi vida. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, Serenity, y sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Puedo asegurarte que en realidad nada ha cambiado —la rodeó con los brazos—. Pude comprarme esta casa gracias a algún dinero que heredé de mis abuelos. Me pareció una buena manera de invertirlo.

Serenity apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que la luz del contestador que estaba al lado del teléfono parpadeaba.

—Creo que te han dejado algunos mensajes en el contestador.

Endimión miró hacia la máquina.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada importante.

—No me importa que te pongas a oírlos ahora. Estaba pensando en darme una ducha —se obligó a sonreír—. Espero no perderme.

Estaba cerrando la puerta del baño cuando oyó que Endimión estaba escuchando los mensajes. Tres eran de hombres que le hablaban de futuras reuniones. Y el cuarto era de una mujer con una voz increíblemente sensual.

—Espero que me devuelvas las llamadas, cariño —decía—. Éste es tercer mensaje que te dejo. No creo que hayas estado tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Es muy importante que hable contigo el sábado día diez. Por favor, llámame.

La pasión que había en su voz fue suficiente para que a la joven se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Quizá ese mensaje hubiera estado esperándolo desde el día que se suponía que debería haber vuelto de Agua Verde.

Serenity se metió rápidamente en la ducha para no tener que oír nada más. No quería saber si Endimión iba a devolver o no la llamada. Al fin y al cabo, diez días antes él tenía su propia vida, en la que ella no estaba incluida. Y no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que no pudiera haber nadie en su vida a quien tuviera que dar alguna explicación sobre su repentino matrimonio. Pero si lo había, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar sus explicaciones.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Endimión tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Como tenía todas las cosas en la maleta, la joven había salido envuelta en una toalla. La tentación de tumbarse a su lado era demasiado fuerte para resistirla de modo que se acercó lentamente y se tumbó.

Pensó que le sentaría bien descansar... y no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Endimión la despertó tiempo después. Acababa de afeitarse y salir de la ducha y estaba tumbado a su lado, acariciándola.

—Me ha encantado despertarme y encontrarte en mi cama —le dijo Endimión—. Al principio he pensado que estaba soñando, pero inmediatamente he recordado todo —trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la cima de su seno.

Durante la semana que habían pasado juntos, Endimión había descubierto muchas formas de complacerla. Y en ese momento parecía dispuesto a poner en práctica sus conocimientos.

A Serenity le resultaba tan difícil resistirse a sus caricias como a una rosa resistirse a abrir sus pétalos al sol.

Ella también había aprendido algunas cosas sobre él, y en el momento en el que Endimión se puso encima de ella ambos estaban estremeciéndose de deseo. Endimión la tentaba acercándose lentamente y alejándose después, hasta que Serenity se abrazó con fuerza a él y lo obligó a hundirse en ella.

Buscó ciegamente su boca, deseando absorberlo por cada uno de sus poros. Su ansiedad excitó a Endimión sobremanera y empezó a moverse rápidamente, arrastrándola con él al climax y sumiéndola en una jadeante felicidad.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar, Endimión la miró y sonrió.

—Podemos ducharnos juntos para ganar tiempo.

—En esta casa siempre podremos ducharnos juntos.

—¿Para ahorrar tiempo?

Serenity lo miró con fingida inocencia.

—¿Eso tiene alguna importancia?

La respuesta de Endimión fue llevarla en brazos a la ducha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Cuando llegaron a casa de Artemis Shields, ya había varias filas de coches aparcados en el jardín. Un empleado los esperaba al final del camino de entrada, Endimión salió del coche con Serenity y le dio las llaves al empleado.

—¡Guau! —exclamó la joven mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Desde cuándo vive tu padre aquí?

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Yo siempre le he visto en esta casa.

—¿Quieres decir que tú creciste aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu madre vivía también aquí?

—Sí —las respuestas de Endimión empezaban a ser cada vez más cortas.

—¿Quieres decir que tu madre dejó esto para irse a vivir a Agua Verde?

—No le importaba mucho esta forma de vida.

—Tengo la sensación de que a ti tampoco.

—Y tienes razón. ¿Estás lista para entrar? Serenity bajó la mirada y observó el vestido negro que llevaba. Cuando se lo había comprado le había parecido perfecto, pero en aquel momento no estaba muy convencida de que fuera el más adecuado para una fiesta. —¿Estás seguro de que voy bien?

—Serenity, ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que demostrarle a esta gente.

—No quiero que tengas que avergonzarte de mí.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá. Vamos.

Artemis Shields estaba al lado de la puerta recibiendo a los invitados. A su lado estaba una mujer morena, con aspecto de bailarina de Las Vegas, con un vestido rojo que dejaba a la vista su espectacular figura.

—Bueno, aquí estáis. Esperaba que vinierais antes para que Serenity y Luna pudieran conocerse.

—No hemos podido evitar este retraso —contestó Endimión.

Serenity se sonrojó al recordar el motivo de su tardanza y a Luna pareció divertirle su reacción y le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa.

—Esta es Serenity, Luna. Sé que llegaréis a ser buenas amigas —dijo Artemis.

Luna le tendió la mano.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de conocerte, Serenity. Desde que Artemis me llamó para darme la noticia he estado en estado de shock. Endimión nos había convencido a todos de que nunca se casaría.

Serenity le estrechó la mano con desgana. Había reconocido inmediatamente la voz femenina que había oído en el contestador de Endimión.

—¿Puedo abrazar al novio? —preguntó Luna, en un tono claramente insinuante.

Endimión la miró. Luna le golpeó suavemente el pecho con los puños.

—Nunca contestas mis llamadas, canalla. No sé porque eres tan maleducado conmigo.

—Supongo que puedes culpar de ello a la educación que he recibido —contestó Endimión encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me alegro de que Aretemis se acordara de decirte lo de la fiesta de esta noche. No le habría perdonado que se olvidara —sonrió a Serenity—. Será la ocasión perfecta para anunciar la boda a nuestros amigos.

Artemis agarró a Endimión y a Serenity de la mano.

—Vamos, hay mucha gente que quiere conocerte.

Durante las presentaciones, Serenity se vio obligada a separarse de Endimión. Al cabo de un rato, se acercó a las mesas del buffet. Ya casi ni se acordaba de la última vez que había comido. Estaba sirviéndose un plato de canapés cuando apareció Luna a su lado.

—¿Sabes? Antes no estaba bromeando —le dijo inmediatamente—. No puedes hacerte una idea de la impresión que me llevé cuando Artemis me dijo que Endimión se había casado.

—Fue una sorpresa para mucha gente —contestó Serenity, con la atención fija en las fuentes que había en la mesa.

—¿No te ha hablado Endimión de mí? —le pregunto Luna después de una pausa.

—No —contestó Serenity mirándola sonriente.

—Oh.

Serenity tomó una copa de vino y se volvió, llevando el plato en la otra mano.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita —le dijo a Luna.

—Sí, es preciosa —repuso Luna sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Ese es tu color natural de pelo?

—Eso me temo.

—No es un tono muy normal.

Serenity se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué habría querido decir exactamente con eso.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Endimión? —le preguntó Luna.

—Desde que fue a Agua Verde, cuando todavía éramos niños.

—Ah, es verdad, estudió allí. Creo que me lo dijo una vez, pero lo había olvidado.

—Si me disculpas, voy a buscar una mesa para poder comer.

Luna la siguió hasta que Serenity encontró una mesa en el exterior de la casa, alrededor de la piscina olímpica. Se sentaron y Serenity empezó a comer. Al cabo de un momento, Luna dijo:

—Endimión y yo solíamos salir juntos.

—¿Sí?

—Mmm. Es magnífico en la cama, ¿no crees?

Serenity se quedó mirándola en silencio, pero el hecho de que no le diera conversación, no impidió que Luna continuara decidida a hablar, de corazón a corazón, del hombre que ambas tenían en común.

—No pude evitar enamorarme locamente de él. De hecho, estoy segura de que ninguna mujer podría resistirse a sus encantos. ¿Cuándo os comprometisteis?

—No hace mucho.

—Lo pregunto porque Endimión y yo estuvimos saliendo juntos durante algún tiempo. Después conocí a Artemis.

—¿Y te hizo perder la cabeza?

—Es una forma de decirlo. Me pidió que me casara con él, que era mucho más de lo que había hecho nunca Endimión —inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Le advertí a Endimión que me casaría con su padre si se negaba a casarse conmigo.

—¿Si?

—Entonces fue cuando él me dijo que no tenía intención de casarse nunca.

—Ah.

—Y ahora aparece contigo.

—Mmm.

—Supongo que comprenderás mi sorpresa.

—Naturalmente.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Sólo hace una semana que nos hemos casado —contestó Serenity en un susurro.

—No seas ingenua, cariño. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, no estoy embarazada.

Luna asintió pensativa.

—Yo estuve pensando en ello. Tener ese niño podría haberme cambiado la vida, pero conociendo a Endimión, probablemente no se habría casado conmigo. Además, él siempre me aseguró que no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

De pronto, Serenity oyó la voz de Artemis detrás de ella.

—Bueno, me alegro de ver que habéis hecho buenas migas —sacó una silla y se unió a ellas—. Sabía que descubriríais que tenéis muchas cosas en común.

«Muchas más de las que podría haberme imaginado», pensó Serenity, pero prefirió contestar a Artemis con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Endimión? —preguntó Luna, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió Artemis—. Hace años que renuncié a vigilarlo.

—Creo que iré a buscarlo —repuso Luna, levantándose de un salto.

Serenity se terminó las setas que tenía en el plato y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres la mujer más atractiva de todas las que hay en la fiesta?

Serenity estuvo a punto de atragantarse al oírlo.

—No, y le agradezco el cumplido.

—No es un cumplido, es un hecho. No creo que Endimión sea suficientemente viejo ni suficientemente sabio para apreciar lo que tiene.

—Me siento muy afortunada al haberme casado con Endimión.

—Pero es difícil llegar a conocer a Endimión. No es posible negarlo. Su madre hizo todo lo que pudo para arruinarlo. Yo nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad de estar cerca de él mientras crecía.

Serenity observó la sombra de tristeza que cubría sus ojos y en ese momento comprendió que el dolor era responsable de labrusca actitud de Artemis hacia su hijo.

—Me sorprende que no haya tenido más hijos —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y permitir que me pidan un rescate por ellos cuando se termine el matrimonio?

—¿Eso es lo que ocurrió con Endimión?

—La verdad es que no. Su madre no quería nada de mí, ni siquiera mi dinero. Tampoco quería ver a Endimión cerca de mí, pero no le permití que me lo arrebatara. Luché para conseguir su custodia y perdí, pero al menos conseguí que pasara conmigo los veranos. Aunque él no parecía disfrutar mucho. Estaba todo el tiempo contando los días que faltaban para volver con sus amigos a Agua Verde.

—¿Le hablaba alguna vez de su vida en Agua Verde?

—Sólo si le sometía a un interrogatorio. Se negaba a hacer amistades aquí. Era exactamente igual que su madre. Tampoco él quería absolutamente nada de mí. Como puedes ver, en eso no ha cambiado nada. Endimión nunca ha tenido mucha relación con nadie. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando me enteré de que os habíais casado.

—Yo diría que más que sorprendido parecía divertido.

—Bueno, nunca he querido que sepa la facilidad con la que puede herirme. A nadie le gusta que le sepan vulnerable.

—Creo que en muchos aspectos su hijo es idéntico a usted.

—No dejes que Endimión te oiga decir nunca nada parecido. Para él esa opinión podría ser motivo de divorcio.

—¿Eso cree? ¿Piensa que terminaremos divorciándonos?

—Bueno, creo que yo no he sido un buen ejemplo para él. Sería mejor para ti que no se pareciera a su padre en ese aspecto.

—Nunca intentaría retenerlo a mi lado contra su voluntad, señor Shields.

—¿Señor Shields? Si no quieres llamarme papá, utiliza al menos mi nombre de pila.

—¿Cómo te llama Endimión?

—Normalmente procura no dirigirse a mí. Ya no recuerdo siquiera la última vez que me llamó papá.

—Me parece verdaderamente triste. Yo perdí a mis padres a los ocho años, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Por eso no entiendo a las familias que no intentan llevarse bien y resolver sus diferencias. Creo que la familia es el regalo más valioso que tenemos.

—Endimión es más afortunado de lo que piensa al tener una mujer como tú. Esperemos que tú puedas darle a Endimión el amor y la familia que necesita.

Llegó hasta ellos la música procedente de una de las alas de la casa. Artemis miró a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que entremos? Creo que te gustará la orquesta que he contratado esta noche. Como anfitrión, creo que tengo derecho a pedirte el primer baile.

—¿No querrá Luna bailar contigo?

Artemis soltó una carcajada que a Serenity le pareció un poco forzada.

—¿Luna? Cuando Endimión está cerca no tiene ojos para mí.

—¿La conociste a través de Endimión?

—Más o menos. Él no nos presentó, pero yo los había visto juntos en varias ocasiones. Me propuse averiguar algo más sobre ella. Luna no es mala del todo. Procede de una gran familia del este de Texas. Nunca ha tenido mucho más que su aspecto, pero sabe aprovecharse de él. ¿Te ha contado que fue modelo?

—No.

—Empezó siendo muy joven, pero odiaba esa vida. La llamé una vez, la invité a comer y le dije que quería conocerla. Pronto empezamos a salir con más frecuencia, teníamos una relación estrictamente platónica, ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose de que Endimión no quería comprometerse. Un día, cerca de un año después, le dije que si alguna vez se cansaba de esperar que Endimión le propusiera matrimonio, yo estaría dispuesto a casarme con ella. En ese momento Luna pensó que estaba bromeando.

—Pero estabas hablando en serio —en ese momento estaban dando la vuelta a la pista de baile, entre un montón de gente.

—Sí. Ya ves, me gustaba Luna. Ella es como es, no es una mujer pretenciosa y eso me gusta. Esa es la razón por la que también me gustas tú. Puedes haberte cambiado de peinado, o haberte comprado ropa más sofisticada, pero no intentas ser en ningún momento lo que no eres.

—No sabría hacerlo.

—Luna tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en una gran modelo, pero no podía soportar las puñaladas por la espalda y la hipocresía que rodea a ese mundo. Así que se quedó en Dallas. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, llegamos a ser bastante amigos. Yo estaba cansado de salir con mujeres que sólo me querían por mi dinero.

—¿Y Luna no es así?

Artemis soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy seguro de que el dinero me ha ayudado un poco. Y también el ser padre de Endimión. Luna está enamorada de él, y quería ser parte de su vida. Por supuesto, yo podía haberle dicho que casarse conmigo no era la forma de conseguirlo, pero en aquella época yo tenía mis propias intenciones. Luna las averiguó muy pronto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

—Cuatro meses.

—Vaya, no sé por qué me imaginaba que llevabais más tiempo — Serenity vaciló unos segundos antes de preguntar—: ¿La quieres de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, supongo que por eso puedo comprender que no va a ser fácil para ti estar casada con un hombre como Endimión. Es duro amar a un hombre como él porque no confía en nadie. ¿Y cómo puede haber amor si no hay confianza?

—Endimión me ayudó a salir de una situación muy difícil al pedirme que me casara con él.

—Tonterías. Endimión sólo se casó contigo por una razón: quería hacerlo. Deberías preguntarte por qué. Estoy seguro de que has conseguido acercarte a él más que ninguno de nosotros. Te mereces una medalla por haberlo conseguido.

—Hemos sido amigos durante años.

—Más razones todavía para premiarte. Endimión no tiene muchos amigos.

—Éramos niños. Endimión llegó a Agua Verde a los pocos meses de que mis padres murieran. Él y Helios me ayudaron a superar aquella etapa de mi vida.

—Eso está bien.

—Perdóname, pero ¿puedo bailar con mi esposa o piensas monopolizarla durante toda la noche?

Serenity levantó la mirada asustada por la seriedad de la voz de Endimión.

—Sólo estábamos conociéndonos un poco mejor, hijo, eso es todo. Me gusta tu esposa, Endimión, me gusta mucho.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —replicó Endimión. Rodeó a Serenity con sus brazos y empezó a bailar con ella.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido. Casi no te he visto en toda la noche —le dijo Serenity.

—Odio estas fiestas —bajó la mirada hacia el escote del vestido—. Ahora entiendo porque estaba disfrutando tanto mi padre bailando contigo. Se te ve absolutamente todo.

—Debes estar bromeando —contestó la joven horrorizada.

—Parecías sentirte muy cómoda bailando con mi padre. ¿No me dijiste hace una semana que no sabías bailar?

—Supongo que no estaba prestando mucha atención al baile. Estaba más interesada en lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Otra de sus fans, ¿eh? Parece que Luna y tú tenéis muchas cosas en común.

—Sí, he podido comprobarlo en la conversación que he mantenido con ella.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, ha estado recordando lo bueno que eras en la cama.

—¿Que ha hecho qué?

—Ya me has oído.

Endimión la agarró de la mano y salió con ella a la terraza, donde había menos gente.

—Quiero saber exactamente lo que te ha dicho Luna —le exigió una vez allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la conozco. Yo...

—Sí, eso me lo ha dejado bastante claro... Lo dices en el sentido bíblico, ¿verdad?

—No era eso lo que quería decir. Si Luna pensara que hay alguna oportunidad de que rompamos, haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. Lo que ocurrió entre vosotros tuvo lugar antes de que nos casáramos. Endimión, no hemos tenido ni diez días para ponernos al corriente de lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años. No puedo culparte por nada de lo que sucedió antes de que tuviéramos ningún tipo de compromisos. Además, por lo que ella me ha contado, soy consciente que no eres muy entusiasta de los mismos.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

—Que ahora comprendo mejor el sacrificio que tuviste que hacer al casarte conmigo.

—Maldita sea, Serenity. Ya te dije que no era ningún sacrificio.

—Has renunciado a tu intimidad, Endimión. Y no puedo dejar de darle importancia a ese hecho. Por tu naturaleza y tu forma de vida, es evidente que no querías tener a nadie cerca de ti. ¿No te das cuenta de que has puesto tu intimidad en peligro al casarte conmigo?

—No he puesto nada en peligro, no tengo nada que ocultarte.

Serenity sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta tu padre, creo que tenéis muchas cosas en común.

—Lo dudo mucho. Aunque reconozco que cuando quiere algo puede ser encantador, y es evidente que quiere contar con tu aprobación. La mayoría de las mujeres lo encuentran atractivo. ¿Por qué no iba a parecértelo a ti?

—El mayor atractivo que le encuentro es que me recuerda a ti.

—No nos parecemos en nada. En nada.

—¿Por qué te disgusta tanto tu padre?

—No albergo ningún sentimiento hacia él. Simplemente prefiero vivir mi propia vida. No la que él tenía planeada para mí.

—¿Él decidió dónde tenías que vivir?

—No, mi madre quería que viviera con ella en Agua Verde. Eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Entonces fue él el que decidió a qué colegio tenías que asistir?

—¿Estás bromeando? Él quería que fuera al SMU, en Dallas.

—Pero tú preferiste el Texas A & M, para poder estar con Helios y conmigo. Recuerdo cuando lo estábamos planeando.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en la forma que tu padre ha dominado tu vida. Tú me comentaste que quería que trabajaras para él.

Endimión suspiró.

—Y lo estoy haciendo.

—No, no lo estás haciendo. Es cierto que estás contratado en su compañía, pero aunque tu padre no lo sepa, estás haciendo otro trabajo.

—Eso es verdad.

—Y estoy segura de que lo que él quiere es que conozcas el negocio para poder dejarlo en tus manos algún día.

—Lo que quiere es controlarme. Utiliza el negocio para tentarme, pero me niego a morder el anzuelo.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué no quiere tener más hijos?

—No he tenido que preguntármelo, lo sé. Si hubieras conocido a sus esposas, te habrías dado cuenta de que lo último que les preocupa es la maternidad.

—¿Cuántas veces ha estado casado?

—Luna es su tercera esposa.

—En otras palabras, además de tu madre y Luna, sólo ha tenido otra esposa. ¿Cómo era ella?

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Eso fue hace muchos años.

—Lo que quiere decir que tu padre ha estado soltero durante bastante tiempo antes de casarse con Luna.

—Es posible que haya estado soltero, pero siempre ha tenido a alguien adulándolealrededor.

Serenity soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Toda esta conversación. No querías venir aquí esta noche, no querías saber nada de Luna ni de tu padre, y de pronto descubro que tanto él como ella te adoran.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Luna?

—Entre otras cosas. ¿Te afectó mucho que se casara con tu padre?

—Me importaba un comino con quién se casara. Salía con ella de vez en cuando, mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre, como has podido comprobar por ti misma. Cuando tenía alguna noche libre, la llamaba y quedábamos para salir. No era nada serio, y ambos lo sabíamos. Y sí, hice el amor con ella algunas veces, cosa que ahora puede parecer repugnante. ¿Pero cómo podía imaginarme entonces que terminaría convirtiéndose en mi madrastra?

—Quizá no fuera nada serio para ti, pero tengo la impresión de que para ella lo era mucho más.

—Tonterías. Ella quería casarse, no le importaba con quién. El dinero de mi pare era mucho más atractivo que nada que yo le pudiera ofrecer.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—No hizo falta que me lo dijera. En cuanto me enteré de que se estaban viendo lo supe.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

—Me lo dijo ella. Por supuesto, insistió en que sólo eran amigos, lo cual es absurdo. Estaba intentando enfrentarnos a mí y a mi padre.

—Pero tú le adivinaste el juego.

—Exacto.

—Y nadie consiguió hacerte daño.

—Has vuelto a acertar. Ahora, si ya has acabado con las preguntas, ¿podemos volver a casa?

—Yo no he sido la que te he hecho salir aquí para hablar, Endimión.

—Bueno, no iba a ponerme a hablar de Luna en una habitación llena de gente. En cualquier caso, puedes estar segura de que no tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa de ella.

—Estaba intentando decirte que no estoy celosa.

Endimión ya se dirigía hacia el interior de la casa, pero al oírla se detuvo.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué ibas a estar celosa? Para ti sólo soy un amigo. Y ese no es motivo suficiente para estar celosa, ¿verdad?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Serenity se metió en el baño a quitarse el maquillaje y a cepillarse el pelo. Se había acostumbrado ya a su nuevo peinado y le gustaba. Era tan fácil de peinar y cómodo de llevar como la trenza y mucho más favorecedor.

Quizá se estuviera volviendo vanidosa con la edad, pero había algo excitante en saber que con unos cuantos consejos de expertos de belleza había conseguido sacar un gran partido a su físico.

En cualquier caso, las cosas le salían como había planeado, durante los próximos meses iba a estar demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pero por supuesto, antes tendría que hablar con Endimión sobre ello.

Endimión. Durante el camino a casa, se había encerrado en sí mismo y había vuelto a ser el chico distante y solitario al que había conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esa era su forma de defenderse cuando temía que lo hirieran.

Serenity nunca había pensado en cómo podría haberle afectado a Endimión el divorcio de sus padres. Pero después de haber asistido a aquel cambio de actitud se preguntaba si habría sido un hombre diferente en el caso de que hubieran permanecido juntos. Evidentemente, su madre debía haber sido muy desgraciada para haber abandonado a Artemis. Y éste lo había querido mucho, tanto como para haber intentado conseguir su custodia.

Posiblemente, aquella pelea por su custodia habría afectado profundamente a un joven tan sensible como Endimión. Era imposible que no hubiera dejado ninguna cicatriz en él el haber crecido sabiendo que las dos personas que más cerca estaban de él vivían enfrentadas.

Serenity lo había comprendido aquella noche. Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre su marido viéndolo en la casa de su padre, sabiendo lo que éste sentía por él y conociendo a Luna.

Era evidente que Artemis y Luna tenían una relación un tanto especial, pero al margen de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, la joven había llegado a la conclusión de que la suya podía ser una relación beneficiosa para ambos.

Serenity estaba empezando a comprender que había muchos tipos de personas en el mundo, y que lo que vivieran durante su niñez, perfilaba de forma casi definitiva su personalidad. Ella misma habría sido diferente si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Probablemente habría tenido más hermanas y hermanos y no habría sido una niña tan mimada.

Incluso Darién y Malachaite habían jugado un papel en su vida. Aunque no hubiera sido consciente de ello, durante los años anteriores había empezado a comparar a Helios con sus cuñados y a considerar como un signo de que algo andaba mal el hecho de que no estuviera dispuesto a casarse.

Cuando Serena había aceptado casarse con Darién, éste se había puesto hacer planes para la boda inmediatamente, estando todavía participando en el circuito de rodeos. Era cierto que había estado en el circuito un año más, pero había dejado muy claro que lo que realmente quería era quedarse en casa. Helios era tan niño. Tanto como lo había sido siempre ella. Endimión, sin embargo, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ser un niño. Desde que Serenity recordaba, siempre había actuado como un adulto. Y de alguna manera, ella estaba decidida a devolverle esa infancia perdida. ¿Lo conseguiría?

Abrió la puerta del baño y descubrió que Endimión no estaba allí. Quizá se había cansado de esperar y había decidido ir al baño que estaba en el pasillo. Serenity se asomó y vio que estaba encendida la luz del piso de abajo.

Bajó las escaleras y se lo encontró en la cocina comiéndose un plato de macarrones con queso.

—Hola —lo saludó, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola.

—¿No has comido en casa de tu padre?

—No tenía apetito.

—Ah.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo.

—Me alegro. A mí también. El peluquero que me lo cortó me dijo que se me ondularía más. Por lo visto, el peso del pelo impedía que se me rizara —sabía que era una conversación absurda, pero quería que Endimión cambiara de humor.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Serenity.

—Soy feliz, Endimión, ¿no te das cuenta? No podría ser más feliz.

—Te engañé para que te casaras conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Serenity lo miró con recelo—. ¿Era mentira que Helios te había llamado para decirte que se había casado?

—No.

—¿Entonces dónde está el engaño?

—En ofrecerte matrimonio en un momento en el que estabas demasiado emocionada para tomar una decisión.

—Estaba muy emocionada, eso es verdad.

—Y me aproveché de ello.

—Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Realmente no.

—Digámoslo de otra forma entonces. En este momento estoy en plenitud de facultades y no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

—¿No?

—En absoluto.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Endimión con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quieres decir que estabas preocupado por eso?

—Sí. Me sentía como si te hubiera sacado de un modo de vida que adorabas y te hubiera traído a un lugar lleno de personajes extraños.

Animada por su sonrisa, Serenity le preguntó:

—¿Qué piensa tu padre que has estado haciendo desde que saliste del colegio?

—No sabe demasiado. He tenido algunos trabajos extraños, que me servían de tapadera para mi verdadero trabajo. Como él no sabía que eran tapaderas, le irritaba que estuviera malgastando mi educación y mi talento.

—Podrías haberle dicho la verdad.

—Quizá, aunque hablar demasiado puede traer consecuencias terribles en este trabajo.

—Pero es tu padre, por el amor de Dios.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho un par de veces.

—¿De verdad sospechas que puede ser parte de tu última misión?

—Ya te lo dije. No puedo hablar de esto contigo.

—Está bien. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Cómo te sentirás si al final tienes que detener a tu padre?

—Si está haciendo algo ilegal, se merecerá cualquier cosa que le suceda.

—¿Entonces no te importaría?

—No he dicho eso.

—No sabes cuánto me alivia oírte decir eso —contestó, y miró a su alrededor—.¿De dónde has sacado los macarrones?

—Me los he preparado yo.

Serenity se levantó de un salto, buscó un plato y se sirvió una pequeña cantidad de macarrones.

—Tengo que hacer una lista de alimentos que pueden hacernos falta y empezar a organizar las comidas.

—Sólo si te apetece.

—Claro que me apetece, Endimión, soy tu esposa.

—Pero no hace falta que te encargues de la comida para ello, el anillo que llevas en el dedo ya se encarga de demostrarlo.

Serenity le sacó la lengua y soltaron los dos una carcajada.

Después, cuando subieron al dormitorio, hicieron el amor de una forma lenta y exquisita, hasta que la pasión los desbordó. En el calor del momento, Serenity olvidó aquella conversación, y no la recordó hasta que pasaron unos cuantos días y estuvo sometida a la rutina que ella misma estableció.

Serenity había olvidado contarle a Endimión la idea que tenía sobre lo que podía hacer mientras estuviera viviendo en Dallas.

El viernes de aquella semana, decidió la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Como no era difícil preparar la comida favorita de Endimión, salió temprano a comprar la carne. Endimión podría encargarse de asarla mientras ella se dedicaba a freír las patatas fritas y a preparar una buena ensalada.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y pensando que se trataría de algún vendedor o algo parecido, corrió a abrir. Eran casi las seis. Endimión llegaría ya de un momento a otro.

Abrió la puerta, y tuvo que agarrarse a ella para no caerse de la impresión al ver al hombre que había llamado. Él parecía tan impresionado como ella.

—¿Serenity?

—¿Helios?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se preguntaron al unísono.

Helios estaba tan pálido que Serenity se preguntó si se iría a desmayar. Desde luego, a ella no le faltarían ganas de imitarlo.

—Si vienes a ver a Endimión, no está aquí, pero supongo que llegará pronto. ¿Quieres entrar a esperarlo?. Serenity miró por encima de él y vio su camioneta aparcada en el camino de entrada a la casa. No había nadie dentro. Volvió a mirar a Helios, que en ese momento estaba rojo como la grana.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba que me abriera la puerta —comentó sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Por qué no entras, Helios? Hace demasiado calor para dejar la puerta abierta.

—Sí, claro —entró, se quitó el sombrero y lo giró nervioso entre las manos.

—Vamos a la cocina. Te prepararé un té.

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, me apetece beber algo. Llevo horas conduciendo.

Serenity había estado limpiando la casa y todavía llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para ello y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, se quitó el pañuelo.

—Te has cortado el pelo —le dijo Helios.

—Sí.

Helios la estudiaba atentamente, procurando evitar en todo momento su mirada. Al advertir su incomodidad, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor, bastante mejor, de hecho. Helios parecía cansado.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto Serenity. La joven se sorprendió pensando si realmente era Helios el hombre al que veía cada vez que volvía al rancho, o si se había formado una imagen de él que hasta ese momento le había impedido observarlo con objetividad. Porque el hombre que en ese momento estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, no se parecía nada al Helios con el que había crecido.

Sin el velo de adoración el que siempre lo había contemplado, le parecía bastante vulgar. Le parecía más bajo, pero probablemente se debía a que se había acostumbrado a Endimión. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como siempre, y resplandecían en aquel rostro curtido por el sol. A Serenity siempre le habían parecido fascinantes.

Serenity se volvió y empezó a cortar verdura para hacer la ensalada que había planeado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serenity? Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme en esta casa.

—Te cuesta un poco enfrentarte a mí, ¿eh?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, hay cierto asunto sobre una boda que tuvo que suspenderse hace un par de semanas.

—Demonios. ¿No te dijo Endimión que no iba a poder ir? Maldita sea. Le llamé para que te lo dijera.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste a mí? Tú eres el hombre con el que me iba a casar. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías cambiado de planes?

—¡Porque nunca he cambiado de planes! Desde que éramos unos críos pensaba casarme contigo. Nunca ha habido nadie más, y lo sabes.

—Ya veo —continuó preparando la ensalada sin levantar la cabeza—. Supongo que Endimión entendió mal tu mensaje; pensaba que te habías casado en Las Vegas con otra mujer.

Helios se levantó y se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio de atrás de la casa.

—No, no se equivocó. Pero me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

—Y lo entiendo. Realmente es algo vergonzoso.

Se volvió y la miró por primera vez a los ojos.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no me acuerdo de todos los planes que habíamos hecho juntos, de todos los sueños que teníamos? Cometí una pequeña locura, eso es todo. Supongo que estaba asustado al pensar que todo iba a cambiar.

¿Qué podía contestar Serenity a eso?

Helios se aclaró la garganta.

—Si eso te hace sentirte mejor, quiero que sepas que siento haberte hecho daño. No te lo merecías.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No me lo merecía.

—Serenity, tú formas parte de mi vida, eres tan importante para mí como mis piernas y mis brazos. No he vuelto a sentirme el mismo desde...

—¡Hola Helios! —exclamó Endimión desde la puerta del garaje—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Helios se volvió hacia él, notablemente aliviado.

—¡Endimión! Pasaba por Dallas y he pensado que podría pasar aquí esta noche. No sabía que tenías compañía. Supongo que podrás imaginarte la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver aquí a Serenity.

Serenity sentía la mirada de Endimión sobre ella, pero se negaba a mirarlo. Metió la ensalada en la nevera y empezó a pelar las patatas para freirías.

—¿Dónde está tu esposa, Helios? —preguntó Endimión, acercándose al refrigerador y sacando dos botellas de cerveza. Le pasó una a Helios, que lo miró profundamente agradecido.

—Yo, bueno. Todo eso fue una especie de broma —miró furtivamente a Serenity—. Demonios, Endimión. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Habíamos bebido y...

—Cosa que haces bastante a menudo, ¿no Helios? Cualquier día te va a matar un toro en un rodeo.

Helios sonrió y lo miró con aire orgulloso.

—Nunca bebo antes de montar. Ya me conoces, Endimión.

—Pensaba que te conocía.

Helios se sonrojó.

—Sí. Ahora mismo le estaba diciendo a Serenity lo mucho que sentía haberla hecho daño.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá apreciar tus sentimientos.

—La cosa es que Leona y yo..., bueno, ninguno de nosotros era capaz de pensar lo que hacía en ese momento. A los dos días ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no podía funcionar. Ella ya está hablando de anular el matrimonio. Se fue a Montana hace una semana.

Serenity no quería mirar a Endimión, pero sentía sus ojos sobre ella.

—Lo siento —le dijo Endimión—. ¿Por qué no salimos? Tengo que empezar a preparar el carbón para asar la carne —salió y le sostuvo la puerta a Helios—. ¿Te apetece quedarte a compartir la cena con nosotros?

Éste lo siguió tan rápidamente que Serenity se quedó observando la puerta sin saber si echarse a reír o llorar. Era evidente que aquel hombre quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Oh, no está bien —le oyó decir a Helios—. Tú ya habías hecho planes, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida.

—No estás molestando, Helios. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa cuando estés en la ciudad. No vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Serenity reconoció un mal disimulado tono de diversión en la voz de Endimión. Debía estar disfrutando al ver a Helios en una situación tan incómoda, y desde luego, a Serenity tampoco le importaba que sufriera un poco después de cómo se había comportado en todo aquel asunto.

¡Y para colmo ni siquiera iba a permanecer casado!

Serenity se había librado por muy poco. Casi le daba miedo pensar que en ese momento podría estar casada con Helios y habría sido Endimión el que hubiera ido a hacerles una visita.

Se puso muy seria al pensar en ello. La idea de que podía no estar casada con Endimión Shields la asustaba. Al día siguiente cumplirían ya dos semanas de casados, y de hecho Helios era su primer invitado.

Desde luego, la vida podía llegar a ser muy extraña, razonó.

Ella pensaba que odiaría a Helios eternamente, esperaba no querer volver a verlo en su vida, pero no se sentía así en absoluto. La verdad era que no le había importado verlo otra vez. Helios sólo era una persona a la que conocía desde siempre. No había sentido nada especial al verlo... ni enfado, ni dolor, ni siquiera placer. Podría haber pasado años completamente enamorada de él, pero nunca lo habría visto como a un verdadero amigo.

No como Endimión, con el que siempre había sabido que podía contar y con el que siempre contaría.

Era curioso lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas.

Miró el reloj. Todavía podía esperar unos minutos para empezar a freír las patatas. En cuanto el aceite estuviera caliente se harían en un momento. Así que subió al piso de arriba, se duchó y se cambió de ropa para la cena. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que recibían invitados y quería tener un aspecto inmejorable.

Endimión se dio cuenta de que su esposa había dejado la cocina cuando entró para ir a buscar la carne. Se sentía mal por no haberla saludado como debía cuando había llegado a casa, pero al ver a Helios en la cocina, hablando con ella, se había puesto completamente nervioso.

Aunque los nervios habían desaparecido en cuanto había visto a Serenity. Teniendo en cuenta que la aparición de Helios debía haberla afectado mucho más que a él, había que reconocer que estaba manejando la situación bastante bien.

Llevaba puesta su ropa más vieja, y a juzgar por el aspecto de la casa, se había pasado el día limpiando, de modo que se imaginó que habría ido a arreglarse para la cena.

Endimión tenía la corazonada de que Helios iba a llevarse unos cuantos sustos a medida que fuera avanzando la noche; y se los merecería más que nadie.

Endimión esperó a que Serenity bajara a la cocina para empezar a asar la carne.

Minutos después, la joven salió con una bandeja.

—He pensado que podíamos cenar fuera esta noche, si os apetece —en la bandeja llevaba los platos, los cubiertos y la ensalada.

Endimión se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla.

Serenity se había puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos, un vestido de tirantes y de una largura suficiente para mostrar sus piernas perfectas. El pelo se lo había echado hacia atrás, y caía en graciosos rizos por sus hombros.

Estaba tan endemoniadamente sexy, que el cuerpo de Endimión respondió inmediatamente al verla. Miró rápidamente a Helios y comprendió que el nuevo aspecto de Serenity también lo había impresionado a él.

—Dios mío, Serenity. Eres dinamita —exclamó Helios—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Endimión?

Endimión agarró la bandeja que Serenity llevaba y le guiñó el ojo antes de volverse hacia Helios.

—Oh, Serenity ya sabe lo que pienso de ella.

Helios ya se había levantado con la intención de ayudar a poner la mesa.

—Bueno, por supuesto, hace años que somos amigos, pero... maldita sea, cariño, nunca te había visto tan, tan...

—Probablemente nunca me hayas visto con un vestido.

Helios soltó una carcajada.

—Es posible. No sabía que tus piernas fueran..., bueno, quiero decir que...

—Creo que ya sabemos lo que quieres decir —repuso Endimión—. ¿Te apetece tomar otra cerveza?

—Sí, claro —contestó Helios, obviamente distraído mientras intentaba introducir a Serenity en la conversación.

Endimión se metió en la casa para dejarlos solos.

Así que Helios no iba a continuar casado y era más que evidente que la nueva imagen de Serenity lo había dejado sin sentido, pensó. El muy idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ambos llevaban el mismo modelo de alianza. Endimión se preguntó si tendría que ser él el que le dijera algo sobre el tema o lo haría Serenity.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente bastante agradable. Helios estaba mucho más relajado después de tomarse las dos cervezas y los estuvo entreteniendo con historias que había oído en los rodeos. Sin ser totalmente conscientes de ello, los tres habían recuperado su antigua camaradería. Y era normal, teniendo en cuenta que habían sido amigos durante la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Endimión no se sentía incómodo porque sabía que Helios ya había perdido todas sus oportunidades. Se daba cuenta también de que Serenity estaba recordándose el tipo de relación que había mantenido con Helios, y que ésta no era en absoluto parecida a la suya.

Él y Serenity podían hablar; se entendían el uno al otro. Serenity lo comprendía mejor de lo que nadie lo había comprendido en toda su vida. Endimión se había dado cuenta de ello en la fiesta de su padre. No había olvidado todavía las preguntas que le había hecho aquel día, ni cómo le había señalado los prejuicios hacia su padre y la visión que sobre él tenía a raíz de lo que había sido su juventud.

Suponiendo que su padre realmente lo quisiera, Endimión tenía que reconocer que le había dicho y hecho cosas terriblemente dolorosas durante todos esos años.

Y sólo gracias a su relación con Serenity, podía tener la valentía de volver a analizar su relación con su padre y aceptar su parte de responsabilidad en el hecho de que nunca hubiera sido buena.

—¿Quieres un trozo de pastel? —le preguntó Serenity, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. Endimión arqueó las cejas.

—¿Pastel? ¿Después de todo esto? No, gracias —la miró con una sonrisa—. Creía que no sabías cocinar.

—Y la verdad es que no se me da nada bien, pero Mina me enseñó a preparar unas cuantas cosas.

Helios estaba reclinado en su silla, con aspecto relajado. Le dirigió a Serenity la más devastadora de sus sonrisas y le dijo:

—Nunca me habías dicho que pensabas venir a ver a Endimión, cariño. Me sorprende que Serena te haya dejado venir.

Serenity empezó a amontonar los platos sucios en la bandeja.

—Ya soy mayor de edad, Helios. Serena no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí.

—Legalmente no, pero estoy seguro de que tendría unas cuantas cosas que decir sobre el hecho de que estés aquí.

Serenity miró a Endimión y sonrió.

—La verdad es que las dijo.

—Pero eso no te detuvo.

—No.

—Debería haberte llevado al circuito de rodeos conmigo. Te habría encantado. Quizá te gustaría venir uno de estos días.

—No creo —repuso Endimión tranquilamente.

Helios lo miró sorprendido.

—Vamos, Endimión. Sabes mejor que yo que no pienso aprovecharme de ella. Demonios, en todos estos años yo nunca...

—Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió Endimión—. Eso es lo único que ha permitido salvar nuestra relación.

Helios se enderezó en su silla.

—Eh, Endimión. Sé que me comporté mal, pero ya me he disculpado. Serenity sabe lo que siento.

—¿Te has tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo le sentó que desaparecieras tres días antes de su boda? ¿Le has preguntado siquiera cómo fue capaz de enfrentarse a todos los habitantes de Agua Verde y decirles lo que le habías hecho?

Helios estaba avergonzado.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que no fue fácil. Supongo que voy a tener que evitar ir por allí durante algún tiempo, hasta que suceda otra cosa que se convierta en tema de cotilleo —se volvió hacia Serenity—. Me imagino que serías capaz de controlar la situación.

—Realmente, Endimión fue una gran ayuda.

—Eso está bien. Para eso están los amigos, para echar una mano cuando se los necesita —se estiró y bostezó—. Estoy disfrutando mucho de vuestra compañía, pero llevaba horas conduciendo y estoy verdaderamente destrozado. No me importará dormir en el sofá, he dormido en lugares mucho más duros en otras ocasiones.

—No tienes por qué dormir en el sofá —le dijo Endimión—, ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados. Puedes dormir allí.

—Sí, claro... bueno, pero pensaba que al estar Serenity aquí, la estaría utilizando ella.

Serenity le dirigió a Helios aquella sonrisa amistosa que hacía tantos años había conquistado el corazón de Endimión y le dijo:

—No Helios, yo estoy durmiendo con Endimión.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Serenity ya estaba en la cama cuando Endimión llegó al dormitorio. Éste cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y miró a Serenity.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó la joven.

—El pobre tiene el corazón roto.

Serenity soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto.

Endimión se separó de la puerta.

—Realmente, hay muchas probabilidades de que esté destrozado —se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos—. Tú has sido la única constante en su vida. Durante años, lo has aceptado sin reservas, le has disculpado que no pudiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Para él eras algo que nunca desaparecería de su vida. Probablemente nunca haya pensado en vivir sin ti. Tengo la impresión de que Helios vino por aquí esta noche porque estaba preocupado por ti. Ha debido llevarse la impresión de su vida al encontrarte en mi casa, pero estoy seguro de que cuando hemos terminado la cena ya estaba convencido de que se había vuelto a ganar tus favores.

—Ni siquiera Helios podría ser tan insensible.

Endimión se rió al advertir la incredulidad de su voz. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió en la cama.

—No creo que se le haya ocurrido nunca que pudieras mirar a otro hombre.

—Y mucho menos dormir con él —contestó la joven, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Exactamente —le acarició la espalda, y su caricia fue recompensada por un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Así que la impresión ha sido bastante fuerte, ¿eh?

—Sí. Mucho.

—Mis sentimientos también lo son.

Serenity se enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Debería haber pensado que tendría que enterarse algún día.

—Helios está comenzando a hacerse una idea de lo que ha pasado —la puso a horcajadas sobre él. Desde esta posición, tenía una visión total de sus senos—. Tuvo una oportunidad y la desperdició.

—Oh, Endimión —suspiró—. Me asusta pensar lo cerca que he estado de cometer un error terrible.

—¿Entonces no piensas que nuestro matrimonio haya sido un error?

—En absoluto.

—¿Aunque tenga que mandarte mañana a tu casa?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo ya estoy en mi casa.

—Quiero que vayas a Agua Verde durante unos días. Mi misión está a punto de terminar, y eso significa que voy a tener que desaparecer del mapa durante una semana, más o menos. Y no quiero que tú andes por aquí.

—¿No puedo ir contigo?

—Me distraerías demasiado.

—Me alegro de oír que todavía puedo distraerte.

—Puedes llevarte mi coche.

—¿Tu precioso coche? ¿Estás seguro de que podrás vivir sin él?

—No, pero lo intentaré.

—¿Te fías de que yo lo conduzca?

—Me fío totalmente de ti.

—¿Cuándo tengo que irme?

—Mañana por la mañana. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, hoy he vuelto a casa antes que de costumbre, porque quería que pasáramos esta noche juntos, ya que iba a ser la última que íbamos a poder compartir durante algún tiempo.

—Estás metido en algo peligroso, ¿verdad, Endimión?

—Vamos, Serenity. Sólo es un trabajo y estoy preparado para hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que no quiero tener que estar preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué ibas a tener que estarlo?

—No sé, supongo que es una costumbre, no puedo parecer vulnerable. Así qué, ¿irás a ver a tu familia? —la levantó un poco y la penetró suavemente.

Serenity se retorció de placer y suspiró, mientras empezaba a mecerse suavemente.

—Nos casamos hace dos semanas y ya estás intentando librarte de mí.

Endimión ya empezaba a tener dificultades para concentrarse en una conversación.

—Pero han sido dos semanas magníficas —empezó a decir.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta de Serenity, que se movía cada vez más rápidamente.

—Y cuando... mmm, cuando esto... termine —balbuceó Endimión—, tendremos mucho...más.

—Te lo recordaré —suspiró Serenity.

Mucho tiempo después, y cuando estaban ya casi dormidos, Serenity se acordó de preguntar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que irte?

—Espero que sólo sean unos cuantos días.

Serenity se acurrucó contra él.

—Por lo menos voy a poder llevarme muy buenos recuerdos.

Endimión continuó abrazándola durante mucho tiempo, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Había algo que lo inquietaba: ¿Querría Serenity tener algo que ver con él cuando se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo?

Serenity acababa de abandonar los límites de Dallas cuando ya se sentía en el coche como si lo hubiera conducido durante toda su vida. Le parecía increíble lo agradable que resultaba conducirlo. Y para colmo, podía disfrutar en su interior de la fragancia de la inolvidable loción de Endimión.

Todavía no había pasado un día sin él y ya lo estaba echando de menos. Se había ido antes de que ella se despertara, pero le había dejado una nota en la que le decía que estaría en contacto con ella y que no se preocupara. Serenity no sabía cómo se las había arreglado Endimión para irse teniendo ella el coche. La noche anterior se le había olvidado preguntárselo, al igual que otras muchas cosas.

Decirle que no se preocupara era totalmente inútil. El mero hecho de sospechar que Endimión pudiera correr algún peligro, le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el sur, iba apoderándose de Serenity una cierta inquietud que no sabía a qué respondía. No tenía nada que ver con Helios, de eso estaba segura, además, se había ido de Dallas esa misma mañana, lo sabía porque había oído el motor de su camioneta antes de que saliera la luz del sol.

La joven recordó la sensación de libertad que había experimentado al darse cuenta de que, aunque había estado muy enamorada de Helios, en realidad no le gustaba. Helios había terminado rodeado de un grupo de gente que había alimentado su natural desenfreno. Y lo que a Serenity le había parecido algo atractivo cuando Helios era un niño y un adolescente, le había resultado mucho menos agradable en un hombre adulto.

Afortunadamente, había terminado casándose con un hombre atento, atractivo y adorable. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

¿Amor, quizá?

Le sorprendió a sí misma aquella pregunta. Claro que amaba a Endimión, lo había amado durante años, aunque quizá no había comprendido lo que sentía por él hasta el día de su boda. Estaba demasiado fascinada por el velo de heroicidad que ella misma había tejido alrededor de Helios.

Pero lo que no sabía, y preguntarse por ello no podía ayudarla en nada, era lo que sentía Endimión por ella. Si su actitud era indicativo de algo, podía decir que se sentía atraído por ella y que disfrutaba estando a su lado.

¿Pero entonces porque la había hecho volver al rancho?

Serenity intentó dar respuesta a su propia pregunta y apartar de su mente la idea de que Endimión podría haber encontrado algún inconveniente a su matrimonio recordándose que la razón de su viaje estaba relacionada con su trabajo.

Además, tenía ganas de volver a ver a su familia y Endimión le había ofrecido una oportunidad para hacerlo. Tenía que dejar de imaginar problemas donde no los había, se dijo, y observó contenta una señal que estaba próxima al rancho.

En cuanto aparcó el coche enfrente del rancho, se oyó un clamor de voces infantiles.

—¡Es Serenity! ¡Mamá, mira quién está aquí! ¡Ha venido Serenity!

Además de los niños de Serena, llegaron corriendo los hijos de Mina, lo que significaba que ésta debía de haber ido de visita. Había llegado en un momento perfecto.

—Eh, niños —les dijo a sus sobrinos después de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta del coche—. Parece que os habéis estado divirtiendo.

Cada uno de los niños parecía tener algo que contar, así que le costó un buen rato llegar al porche. Cuando lo consiguió, subió las escaleras de la entrada y se metió en la cocina.

—Idos todos a seguir jugando —les dijo Serena a los niños, cuando intentaron entrar en la cocina—, dejad que Serenity descanse un poco, podréis verla después —se volvió hacia su hermana y sonrió—. Bueno, me parece que no hace falta que te pregunte qué tal te sienta la vida matrimonial. Es evidente que te va muy bien. Estás preciosa.

Serena la abrazó y le acercó una silla.

—Siéntate y dime lo que te apetece beber. Té, soda, limonada...

—Un té helado me sentaría maravillosamente.

Entonces las dos hermanas preguntaron a la vez.

—¿Dónde está Endimión?

—¿Dónde está Mina?

Las dos intentaron contestar al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto consiguió dominar una carcajada, Serena dijo:

—Tú primero. ¿Qué has hecho con tu marido?

—Endimión tenía mucho trabajo y me sugirió que viniera a haceros una visita. Me pareció una buena idea. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros a ti y a Mina sobre el padre de Endimión, la luna de miel en Atlanta y en Miami, la casa en la que vivo. Y seguro que os encantará saber que he visto a Helios —se detuvo para tomar aire—. Pero no quiero tener que contarlo dos veces —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Está Mina en el piso de arriba?

Serena dejó dos vasos y un plato con galletas encima de la mesa.

—No está aquí. Me he ofrecido a quedarme hoy con los niños, más que nada para que Malachaite estuviera más tranquilo.

Serenity se enderezó.

—¿Algo anda más?

Serena sonrió.

—No demasiado. Mina se desmayó ayer y Malachaite se llevó un susto de muerte. Por supuesto, la llevó rápidamente al médico y éste les dijo que lleva unas cuantas semanas embarazada.

—¿Que Mina está embarazada otra vez? Yo pensaba que Malachaite había jurado que Mina no pasaría por eso otra vez.

—Lo que significaba que era él el que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a otro embarazo, pero parece que va a tener que hacerlo. Por supuesto, Mina está completamente emocionada. Si por ella fuera, tendría una docena de hijos.

—Amy ya es la cuarta, así que no tendrá demasiados problemas para cuidar a una más.

—Eso es lo que le dije yo a Malachaite, pero en lo que a Mina concierne, ese hombre es incapaz de pensar lógicamente; pero hay que tener en cuenta que perdió a su primera mujer poco después de que diera a luz a Jolene.

—Yo pensaba que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que superara sus temores.

—Pues no. Le ha pedido a Mina que se quede dos días en la cama descansando. El médico admitió que Mina se estaba forzando un poco, y le dijo que no le haría ningún daño descansar un par de días.

—Así que supongo que estás muy atareada.

—Darién me está ayudando a vigilarlos. Además, todavía tengo ayuda algunos días a la semana, así que no me importa.

—Me pregunto si podría quedarme unos cuantos días con Mina, para ayudarla con las cosas de la casa.

—¡Unos días! Pensaba que sólo ibas a pasar aquí esta noche.

—Por lo que Endimión me dijo, posiblemente vaya a estar ocupado toda la semana.

—Oh —Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana—. ¿Estás segura de que todo anda bien? Me has dicho que habías visto a Helios.

—Sí, de hecho, se acercó ayer a ver a Endimión. Cuando me vio a mí en la casa, se imaginó que también estaba de visita. No se podía imaginar que Endimión y yo nos habíamos casado.

—Y lo comprendo. Sorprendiste a todo el mundo al casarte con Endimión.

—Tengo que admitir que fue bastante agradable poder enfrentarme a Helios de esa manera. Por lo menos pudo darse cuenta de que aunque él no me quisiera, había otra persona que sí lo hacía.

—Comprendo lo que sientes, pero casarse por despecho no me parece algo muy sólido para sostener una relación.

—Lo sé, Serena. Pero Endimión y yo tenemos en común mucho más que eso.

—Me alegro de oírlo —terminó el té y se levantó—. Tengo que ir a echarles un vistazo a los niños. Deberías llamar a Mina y decirle que estás aquí.

—Creo que voy a hacer algo mejor. Voy a presentarme directamente en su casa para darle una sorpresa.

—¿Vendrás aquí a cenar?

—Quizá no, es posible que me quede allí echando una mano. ¿Va a llevarse Malachaite a sus críos?

—Sí. Yo quería que los dejara pasar la noche aquí, pero dice que podrá controlarlos. Se ha planificado el tiempo de manera que podrá estar cerca de casa durante el resto de la semana.

—Entonces es posible que necesite ayuda para darlos de cenar —le dio a su hermana un rápido abrazo—. Te veré más tarde.

Cuando llegó a casa de Mina, la encontró en la cocina.

—Malachaite te va a atar a la cama si te descubre levantada —le dijo nada más entrar. Mina se volvió y soltó un gritito.

—Oh, Serenity, no he oído tu coche —se echó a reír—. Tienes razón, Malachaite se va a poner a gritar si me ve levantada. Pero, maldita sea, estaba deseando comer algo, así que he salido a escondidas de la cama —le dio a Serenity un enorme abrazo—. Estás magnífica, hermanita. Supongo que Serena ya te habrá puesto al corriente de las últimas noticias.

—Sí, y me alegro muchísimo por ti.

—Estoy contentísima. Ha sido algo accidental, puedo asegurártelo, pero no me importa haberme quedado embarazada otra vez. Ahora solo tengo que convencer a Malachaite de que todo saldrá bien. Sin embargo, después de esto, tengo la corazonada de que se asegurará de que no vuelva a pasarme otra vez.

—A lo mejor tienes otro niño, y así tendrás dos parejitas.

—No me importa lo que sea, con tal de que esté bien de salud. Estoy deseando que vuelva a haber un bebé en la casa —agarró un plato con fruta y le dijo a su hermana—: Vamos a mi habitación. Malachaite se alegrará de ver que estás aquí haciéndome compañía y yo estoy deseando saber todo lo que has hecho desde que te fuiste.

Serenity siguió a su hermana al dormitorio. Mina estaba bastante pálida. Conociéndola, Serenity se imaginaba que debía haber estado intentando hacer el trabajo de tres personas a la vez.

—Hablaremos un rato, pero después quiero empezar a hacer la cena para que esté lista cuando Malachaite vuelva con los niños.

—Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo mimada que he estado durante todos estos años. Siempre he dejado que Serena y tú hicierais la mayor parte del trabajo.

Mina se tumbó en la cama, cruzó los brazos en su vientre y sonrió. Estuvo escuchando mientras su hermana le hablaba del viaje en avión, de Artemis, de los hoteles y de la casa de Endimión. Después Serenity su puso a contarle la visita de Helios.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Endimión te ha mandado aquí. Hay muchos hombres que tienen mucho trabajo, pero eso no significa que sus esposas tengan que irse de casa.

—Supongo que lo ha hecho porque llevo poco tiempo allí y no conozco a nadie. Nuestro matrimonio fue algo tan inesperado que Endimión todavía no está preparado para tenerme todo el tiempo allí. Pero sólo van a ser unos días. Los dos estamos acostumbrándonos a la vida de casados.

—¿No me dijiste que pilotaba uno de los aviones de su padre?

—Sí, pero también trabaja en una de las agencias del gobierno que lucha contra el tráfico de drogas —Serenity desvió la mirada—. Se supone que no debería decírselo a nadie así que, por favor, no se te ocurra repetirlo. Tengo la impresión de que Endimión anda metido en algo verdaderamente peligroso.

—Serenity, ¿qué te hizo meterte en todo esto?

—No estoy segura, Mina, esa es la verdad.

—Siempre me ha preocupado tu impetuosidad, pero esperaba que la hubieras perdido con los años.

—La verdad es que fue una suerte que Endimión viniera a rescatarme.

—¿Pero cuándo va a llegar el momento en el que no necesites ser rescatada, en el que no necesites que te envíen a ninguna parte para que te cuiden?

—La verdad es que esperaba que me dejaras cuidarte a ti, al menos durante unos días.

—Y tu ayuda será bienvenida. Los niños te adoran, todos te adoramos. Supongo que lo que me pasa es que todavía te veo como a una niña.

—¿Aunque sólo tenga dos años menos que tú?

—Sí, aun así.

—Cuando Endimión tenga más tiempo para estar conmigo, quiero hablarle de una idea que se me ha ocurrido para hacer algo mientras esté allí. La finca de Endimión es suficientemente grande para tener un pequeño establo y un par de potreros. Estoy pensando en ver si soy capaz de trabajar con dos caballos a la vez, para albergarlos simplemente o quizá para entrenarlos. Es lo que más me gusta y me he dado cuenta de que cerca de donde vive Endimión hay gente que tiene caballos.

—¿No se lo has dicho a Endimión todavía?

—No, no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar.

—¿Eres feliz con él?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces eso es lo que importa, Serenity. Quiero verte feliz.

Horas después, Serenity estaba sentada con la familia en el comedor, riéndose de las travesuras de los niños, que estaban contándoles a sus padres todo lo que habían hecho en el día.

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando a Serenity le pareció oír que mencionaban el nombre de Shields en el televisor que había en la otra habitación. Los niños debían haber olvidado apagarlo cuando los habían llamado a cenar.

Serenity se excusó precipitadamente y se dirigió a la otra habitación. En el informativo aparecían varios periodistas discutiendo sobre algo que había ocurrido en Dallas. Justo cuando Serenity llegó a la televisión, apareció en la pantalla una imagen de Artemis Shields. La joven oyó impresionaba que el locutor anunciaba:

—Artemis Shields, el conocido hombre de negocios, ha sido una de las personas detenidas hoy bajo acusación de formar parte de una red de blanqueo de dinero que se extiende desde Florida hasta Texas. El abogado de Artemis Shields ha negado toda participación en nombre de su cliente y ha comentado por otra parte que los cargos son totalmente infundados, y que lo demostrará fácilmente. Dada la cantidad de dinero envuelta en el caso y el temor de los investigadores federales a que Shields intente abandonar el país si es liberado, Artemis Shields ha sido encarcelado sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Y ahora les ofrecemos la información deportiva...

Serenity se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—Ese era el padre de Endimión, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mina, que estaba detrás de ella.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Crees que Endimión sabía algo sobre esto?

—Oh Mina, creo que él es uno de los investigadores que ha ayudado a detenerlo.

Mina la miró horrorizada.

—¿Quieres decir que Endimión ha tenido que detener a su propio padre?

—A Endimión no le gusta nada su padre. Yo intenté que me hablara sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ya lo conoces, nunca deja que nadie se acerque demasiado a él.

—¿Pero tú crees que su padre es culpable?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Lo conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo. Sé que tiene dinero, mucho dinero. Pero nunca he preguntado de dónde lo ha sacado. Oh, Mina, tengo que llamar a Endimión. Necesito hablar con él.

—Usa el teléfono del despacho de Malachaite. Allí tendrás más intimidad.

Serenity llamó a su casa, pero no contestó nadie. Cuando se puso en marcha el contestador dijo:

—Endimión, soy Serenity. Estoy en casa de Mina, me voy a quedar aquí —le dio el número—. Por favor, llámame en cuanto llegues a casa.

Colgó lentamente, preguntándose si debería haber dicho algo más y sufriendo porque no había manera de averiguar cómo se sentiría Endimión después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Esperó hasta casi las doce antes de prepararse para irse a la cama. Endimión no contestó su llamada. Antes de irse a dormir, decidió volver a llamar. Aquella vez el contestador no se encendió. ¿Lo habría desconectado alguien?, se preguntó. Pero no había manera de saberlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Endimión la llamara.

Durante los días siguientes, Serenity tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla. Cuantos más periodistas ahondaban en la historia, más artículos aparecían sobre el tema. Las revistas semanales estaban llenas de artículos sobre tramas de blanqueo de dinero.

No les llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que en la investigación había participado un agente llamado Shields, y que era el hijo de Artemis. Aquel día, los medios de comunicación hicieron su agosto.

Se referían a Endimión como al «misterioso agente» porque ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de localizarlo para hacerle una entrevista. Encontraron una fotografía de él que mostraban cada vez que se descubría algo sobre el tema. Averiguaron que hacía poco tiempo que se había casado, pero tampoco fueron capaces de ponerse en contacto con Serenity. Algunos periodistas llegaron a los dos ranchos, pero Darién y Malachaite dejaron muy claro que no iban a permitir que nadie se metiera en sus vidas porque los medios necesitaran una noticia.

Pero lo peor de todo fue que Endimión no intentó ponerse en contacto con Serenity en ningún momento. No la había llamado ni una sola vez desde que la joven había salido de Dallas.

El viernes por la noche, Serenity ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si pretendería ponerse en contacto con ella alguna vez. Había tenido seis días para pensar en las dos semanas que había pasado con Endimión, para recordar todo lo que él había dicho y hecho; y para reflexionar también sobre todo lo que no había dicho. No había hablado ni una sola vez de sus sentimientos hacia ella, aparte de alguna que otra mención a su amistad. Y tampoco había hablado nunca de su futuro en común.

Cuando hacían el amor, Serenity tenía la sensación de que se preocupaba por ella, pero no tenía forma de saber si lo que había sucedido entre ellos era algo normal cuando un hombre y una mujer hacían el amor. Además, si Endimión la quería, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Serenity había sido tan ingenua que había dado los sentimientos de Endimión por sentados sin preguntarle nunca nada al respecto.

El sábado ya estaba destrozada. Llevaban tres semanas casados, y durante la tercera semana de su matrimonio no había visto ni hablado con su marido ni una sola vez.

El teléfono sonó algo después de las once de la noche. Toda la familia estaba en la cama, pero Serenity no estaba dormida. No había conseguido dormir mucho ningún día de la semana.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Serenity? —era Malachaite—. Te llama Endimión al teléfono.

Serenity se levantó de un salto, agarró rápidamente la bata y bajó corriendo hasta el despacho de Malachaite.

—¿Endimión? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó casi sin respiración.

En cuanto Endimión empezó a hablar, la joven advirtió su cansancio.

—Eso no importa, sólo quiero saber cómo estás tú.

—Estaba preocupada por no haber tenido noticias tuyas. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Por qué no has llamado?

—He estado pensando seriamente en nosotros y creo que sería una buena idea que hablaras con un abogado.

—¡Con un abogado! ¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda explicarte algunas cosas. Él podrá decirte los papeles que necesitas para anular el matrimonio, o lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir el divorcio.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que nos divorciemos? —dijo, temblando.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo, eh, sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Siento que las cosas hayan salido así. No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya pensado mucho en la posibilidad de que compartiéramos un futuro. No funcionaría. Supongo que deberíamos habernos dado cuenta.

Serenity agarró el teléfono con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Endimión —era tal la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón que se preguntó si Endimión podría oírlos—. Creo que nos hemos llevado estupendamente. No hemos tenido ningún problema, que yo sepa.

Endimión no parecía tener intención de contestar y Serenity ya no sabía qué más podía decir. Al final fue Endimión el que dijo:

—El problema es, Serenity, que yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio. Siempre lo he sabido. Pensaba que podría echarte una mano, al fin y al cabo somos amigos, pero... No puedo seguir manteniendo esta situación. Además, cuando Helios consiga la nulidad de su matrimonio, tu puedes...

—¿Has estado bebiendo, Endimión? —le preguntó Serenity—. ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? Tú estabas conmigo el día que apareció Helios, viste cómo estaba. Todavía se comporta como un adolescente, ¡es un inmaduro! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cuánto me alegro de no haberme casado con él y lo agradecida que te estoy por haberme pedido que me casara contigo?

—Bueno, acepto tu gratitud. Me alegro de haberte ayudado, pero necesitas estar con alguien como tú. Algún día encontrarás a un hombre que pueda darte todo lo que deseas y mereces.

—Tú me has dado todo lo que podía desear, Endimión, y mucho más de lo que merecía.

—Incluido un apellido que está siendo manchado en todo el país.

—¿Es eso lo que te pasa? Piensas de verdad que puede preocuparme lo que digan de Artemis o de ti?

—Si no te importa, debería importarte. Todo esto ha terminado de una forma que nadie podría haber previsto. Puede costarme mi trabajo, pueden terminar culpándome a mí. Ya hay quien ha sugerido que yo formaba parte de la red, que estaba jugando con los dos bandos.

—¡Pero eso no es verdad!

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Serenity? No me conoces, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Podría haber estado mintiéndote desde el principio. Mira Serenity, intentemos salvar nuestra amistad, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderla. Vete a hablar con un abogado. Dile que yo le pagaré lo que haga falta. Tenemos que dejar nuestro matrimonio en el pasado y empezar una nueva vida.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Endimión. Yo pensaba que tú...

—¿Que yo qué?

—Pensaba que me querías.

—Somos amigos desde que éramos niños, claro que te quiero.

Serenity cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—Nunca he pretendido ser para ti algo que no era, Serenity. Siempre he intentado ser absolutamente franco contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Mira, quédate con el coche si quieres. Yo te enviaré dinero todos los meses por si...

—¿Para qué vas a mandarme dinero?

—Eres mi esposa. Pagaré tus gastos hasta...

—No, no lo harás. Si no quieres seguir casado conmigo, estupendo. No voy a obligarte a quedarte a mi lado si quieres ser libre. Pero no pienso aceptar tu dinero. Si eso es. lo que quieres, rompamos limpiamente. Siento que las cosas no puedan ser de otra manera, pero no voy a discutir.

—Cuídate y llámame de vez en cuando. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

—Adiós, Endimión.

Serenity permaneció sentada en el suelo, sin soltar el teléfono. Qué extraño. En sólo unas cuantas semanas, dos hombres que habían sido especialmente importantes en su vida, le habían dejado muy claro que no querían que ella formara parte de sus vidas.

¿Cuál sería el defecto que ambos habían visto tan claramente y que ella no era capaz de reconocer? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a los veintiséis años sin darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que un hombre pudiera desear?

Por supuesto, no iba a quedarse con el coche. No quería nada que le recordara a Endimión. Al día siguiente volvería a Dallas y lo dejaría en la casa. Todavía tenía las llaves. Dejaría el coche, recogería sus cosas, iría en un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y volaría hasta Austin. Les pediría a Darién o a Serena que fueran a buscarla. Por lo menos, todavía le quedaba suficiente orgullo para no suplicarle a Endimión que volviera a considerar su postura.

Si no la quería, tendría que aprender a aceptarlo. Pero no aquella noche. Aquella noche sólo podía sentir el dolor de haber perdido al único hombre que, lo había descubierto recientemente, amaba con todo su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

El tiempo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su humor. Había estado lloviendo sin parar desde que había dejado Austin para dirigirse hacia el norte. Cuando llegó a Dallas, se dijo que el cielo parecía estar derramando las lágrimas que ella no era capaz de verter.

Como el tiempo estaba siendo tan inestable, había decidido no decirle nada a la familia cuando se había ido. Además, no pensaba volver a Texas inmediatamente después de dejar el coche. Eso le daría algún tiempo para ir acostumbrándose a lo que había pasado.

Endimión podía estar en cualquier parte, pero Serenity tenía la absoluta certeza de que no iba a encontrarlo en su casa. Los periodistas debían estar apostados fuera de la casa, con la esperanza de poder hablar con él sobre lo sucedido.

Cuando llegó al camino de la entrada, disminuyó la velocidad, y advirtió que Endimión había quitado su nombre del buzón. Serenity supuso que era una forma de evitar anunciarse, por si acaso había algún periodista que todavía no hubiera averiguado su domicilio.

El lugar parecía estar desierto. La hierba necesitaba ser podada. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas, con las cortinas echadas. Serenity rodeó la casa y pulsó el aparatito del control remoto para abrir la puerta del garaje. Ella tampoco tenía ningún motivo para anunciar su presencia.

Volver a aquella casa estaba siendo mucho más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Pensaba que aferrándose al enfado que le producía el que Endimión la hubiera alejado tan fácilmente de su lado, negando todo lo que habían compartido, sería capaz de protegerse a sí misma y evitar ser herida. Pero el dolor se había incrementado vertiginosamente al recordarse con él en lo que había llegado a considerar su hogar, disfrutando y saboreando su amor.

Subió al piso de arriba, y cuando llegó al dormitorio se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió; la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

Posiblemente Endimión ya estuviera yendo a dormir a casa, decidió.

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, para dejar que entrara la deprimente luz de aquel día lluvioso.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Al oír la voz de Endimión detrás de ella, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se volvió inmediatamente.

—¿Endimión?

Lo vio tumbado en la cama; sólo se había quitado los zapatos para dormir y llevaba la ropa considerablemente arrugada. Tenía aspecto de no haberse afeitado desde hacía por lo menos un par de días.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a Serenity. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

—Bueno, Serenity, yo vivo aquí. ¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?

—Creía que me habías dicho que estarías trabajando. Como no contestabas el teléfono pensaba que...

—Desconecté el teléfono hace días, poco después de que estallara toda la historia. En cuanto los medios descubrieron la relación entre mi padre y yo, no dejaban de llamarme.

Serenity se acercó a la cómoda en la que guardaba sus cosas y le preguntó, dándole la espalda:

—¿Por qué no me devolviste la llamada la primera noche?

—Me parece que ya no importa —se levantó para dirigirse al baño y dijo desde la puerta—: Todavía no me has dicho lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Serenity se volvió y lo miró. Endimión tenía un aspecto terrible, como si llevara días sin dormir. En vez de contestarle, le preguntó.

—¿Cuándo has comido por última vez?

—No me acuerdo.

—Dúchate y te prepararé algo de comer para cuando salgas del baño, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué vas a hacer nada por mí? ¿No oíste lo que te dije ayer por la noche?.

—Claro que sí. Me dijiste que querías que conserváramos nuestra amistad. Eso es lo único que quieres de mí, y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Te ofrezco prepararte algo como amiga, no como esposa.

Por un momento, la joven pensó que Endimión iba a cambiar de opinión, pero continuó observándolo y comprendió que había cometido un error. Como era habitual en él, era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando por su expresión.

Serenity se volvió y bajó las escaleras, pensando ya en lo que podría preparar teniendo en cuenta lo que había en la cocina.

Endimión permanecía bajo el fuerte chorro de agua caliente, preguntándose si alguna vez despertaría de la horrible pesadilla en la que se encontraba.

Cuando había visto la figura de Serenity recortándose contra la mortecina luz que entraba por la ventana, había tenido la certeza de que estaba volviendo a tener alucinaciones. La había imaginado tantas veces desde la última vez que había dormido con ella que había pensado que al final la había conjurado.

¿Por qué no se habría quedado en Agua Verde? Serenity no se merecía verse involucrada en aquella complicada situación.

Una vez, había acusado a Serenity de ser una ingenua, pensó con ironía. Pero al mirar atrás se daba cuenta de que el único ingenuo había sido él, que se había dedicado a seguir órdenes ciegamente, pensando que estaba trabajando en el lado del bien y la justicia.

Pensaba que estaba ayudando a detener el tráfico de drogas. Le habían ordenado que trabajara para su padre, que siguiera sus actividades e informara de las mismas, y él se sentía como una especie de santo cumpliendo con la labor que le había sido encomendada. Y si su padre estaba haciendo algo ilegal, había que atraparlo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si su padre no había estado cometiendo ningún delito? Era muy posible que alguno de los hombres de confianza de su padre hubiera visto un modo de hacer dinero y lo hubiera preparado todo de forma que pareciera que los responsables del blanqueo de dinero estaban en la dirección de la compañía.

Endimión estaba empezando a comprender que sus propios prejuicios le habían impedido analizar objetivamente la situación, que había sido utilizado para incriminar falsamente a su padre. Durante los días siguientes a la detención, Endimión había empezado a detectar cosas de las que no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad. Se habían empezado a oír comentarios sobre su trabajo, rumores que decían que había mentido sobre ciertos acontecimientos, y se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una situación tan problemática como la de su padre. Y aquel intento de involucrarlo en un delito procedía de alguien de la agencia.

No estaba seguro de quién andaba detrás de él, ni de cuántos agentes estaban participando de la conspiración. Pero lo único que él podía hacer era responsabilizarse por haber permitido que lo utilizaran.

Ya había tenido que enfrentarse a demasiada gente y no quería arrastrar a Serenity en aquella locura. No estaba seguro de poder demostrar nada, y no quería que Serenity cayera con él.

Serenity oyó que Endimión estaba bajando las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cocina, ya le había preparado café, zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos y bacon.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le dijo al verlo, y le señaló la mesa con un gesto—. Siéntate a comer algo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo he comido algo antes de llegar —no quería admitir que desde que lo había visto por última vez parecía hacer perdido el apetito. Y después de la conversación de la noche anterior, se sentía incapaz de probar bocado.

Serenity se mantuvo ocupada ordenando la cocina y limpiando los mostradores; era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para no tener que mirar a Endimión. El silencio que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Por qué has vuelto, Serenity? —le preguntó Endimión al cabo de un rato.

Serenity lo miró y vio que ya se había comido todo lo que le había puesto en el plato y que se estaba bebiendo una tercera taza de café. Se sentó enfrente de él y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa.

—Supongo que podría decirte varias razones, todas válidas, pero la verdad es que no podía estar lejos de ti. Estas dos semanas que hemos pasado juntos pueden no haber significado nada para ti, pero han cambiado mi vida de una forma que sólo ahora estoy empezando a comprender. Mi hogar ya nunca volverá a ser Agua Verde. Puedo ir de visita y lo haré porque adoro a mis hermanas y a sus familias, pero no puedo volver allí para vivir.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Endimión, como si su respuesta no hubiera significado nada para él.

Serenity desvió la mirada.

—Todavía no tengo nada. Llevo aquí muy poco tiempo para haber podido hacer contactos. Tenía una idea de la que quería haber hablado contigo el día que apareció Helios por aquí. Se me olvidó comentártela. Y, bueno, la verdad es que ahora ya no creo que pudiera ser un trabajo para mí.

—¿Qué idea era esa?

—Quería construir un pequeño establo por allí —señaló con la cabeza la parte del terreno que se veía por las ventanas de la cocina—, y criar o entrenar caballos. Lo mismo que hacía con Darién, pero a pequeña escala.

—No sería una buena idea que te relacionaran conmigo en este momento. Deberías volver a utilizar tu nombre de soltera. El apellido de la familia no va a ser tan ilustre como antes después de todo esto.

—¿Y crees que me importa?

—Debería importarte.

Serenity se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato.

—¿Por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas ayer por la noche? ¿Crees que tienes que mantenerme al margen de lo que le ha ocurrido a tu padre?

—No es exactamente eso. Yo también estoy metido en un lío. No importa cómo lo vayan a hacer, pero el caso es que voy a aparecer como si hubiera traicionado al gobierno.

—¿Cómo?

—Es difícil de explicar, y realmente no creo que sea necesario. Si te alejas ahora de mí, prácticamente no verás manchada tu reputación.

—¡Así que estás intentando protegerme! Estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste cuando Helios se casó con otra mujer. Esa es la razón por la que me pediste que me marchara a Agua Verde, ¿verdad? No lo hiciste porque ibas a estar muy ocupado, sino por lo que iba a suceder.

—Te aseguro que no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

—Lo cual te daba un motivo mayor para protegerme. Endimión, escúchame. Ya no soy una niña. Es posible que me haya llevado algún tiempo madurar y aprender a comportarme como una adulta, pero eso no significa que no quiera y pueda asumir mis responsabilidades.

—Pero todo esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo sé. Pero sí es asunto tuyo, y eres mi marido. ¿Ya has olvidado las promesas que hicimos el día de la boda? Decidimos compartir nuestras vidas, y no sólo en los buenos momentos. Pudimos disfrutar de unos días maravillosos durante la luna de miel. Tuvimos la oportunidad de olvidarnos del mundo y descubrirnos el uno al otro, pero no podemos pretender que toda nuestra vida transcurra de ese modo.

Endimión le dirigió una sonrisa sesgada.

—A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor conseguimos olvidarnos del mundo.

—Y podemos volver a hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero también tendremos que enfrentarnos a momentos difíciles. Yo no quiero huir de lo que está pasando ahora. Quiero que este matrimonio funcione y creo que podrá hacerlo si le das una oportunidad. —Sé que no me quieres de la forma que querrías a una esposa, pero también soy consciente de que como amiga te preocupas mucho por mí. Déjame devolverte mi amistad. Has estado a mi lado cuando he necesitado a alguien. ¿Me dejarás quedarme ahora cerca de ti?

Permanecían sentados, observándose a través de la mesa. Serenity sabía que estaba luchando por la vida que quería tener, pero para ello tenía que romper la barrera que Endimión había levantado a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que no te quiero? —preguntó Endimión al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? —replicó la joven frustrada.

Endimión se reclinó en su silla y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente. Después empezó a decir:

—Ni siquiera puedo recordar la primera vez que me di cuenta de que te amaba. Creo que fue durante el penúltimo año que estuvimos en la escuela. Un buen día se me ocurrió pensar que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más que una simple amistad. Pero entonces no tenía demasiada experiencia sobre las mujeres.

Serenity se enderezó en la silla. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Endimión?

—¿Endimión? —susurró.

—Hasta ese momento pensaba que era totalmente normal que me gustara estar todo el tiempo posible a tu alrededor, que estuviera del humor que estuviera, en cuanto te veía me sintiera mejor. Nunca me había preguntado por qué odiaba los veranos, o por qué me enfadaba tanto que mi padre me alejara de lo que realmente quería, que era estar contigo.

Serenity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero nunca me dijiste nada. Absolutamente nada.

Endimión la miró a los ojos.

—No nos habría hecho ningún bien. Probablemente ya hayas olvidado las veces que venías a mí, enfadada o entristecida por algo que te había dicho o hecho Helios. En esas ocasiones era muy difícil para mí no traicionar mis sentimientos.

—Tú siempre justificabas a Helios, hacías que su comportamiento pareciera perfectamente natural, como si todos los chicos actuaran de la misma manera.

Endimión sonrió.

—Y en la mayoría de los casos era verdad. No éramos tan sensibles hacia los sentimientos de las chicas.

—Pero tú lo eras.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza.

—No con todo el mundo, sólo contigo. Era capaz de adivinar de qué humor estabas o cómo te sentías nada más verte. No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que he deseado tenerte en mis brazos para consolarte, en vez de tener que suavizar cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido.

Cada vez había menos luz en la cocina, pero ninguno de los dos se levantó a encender la lámpara.

—Entonces no me estabas haciendo ningún favor cuando me pediste que me casara contigo —dijo Serenity suavemente.

—Creía que eso ya había quedado claro.

—Así que me amas —toda la tensión que se había apoderado de ella durante la semana anterior, parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Sí.

Serenity se levantó y se arrojó a sus brazos con tanta energía que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la silla.

—Entonces eres mucho más estúpido de lo que yo pensaba —lo hizo separarse de la mesa, se sentó en su regazo y le sacudió los hombros—. ¿Cómo has podido estar tan ciego? ¿No sabes cuánto te quiero y cuánto me alegro de haberme casado contigo? ¿No puedes comprender que no eres el único que albergaba esos sentimientos? Admito que fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por Helios tenía mucho que ver con lo que había sido nuestra infancia. Pero eso no me hizo pensar que lo que sentía por ti no tenía nada que ver con la amistad.

Endimión sonrió y la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Eso es una proposición?

—No tengo que proponerte nada, grandísimo tonto. Ya estoy casada contigo. Y me cuesta creer que estés tan ciego.

—¿Serenity?

—¡Qué!

—Bésame.

—¿No me vas a pedir que me vaya?

—Debería. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. Pero no sabes cuánto me costó poder decirte por teléfono que ya no quería estar casado contigo. Y me resulta imposible decírtelo teniéndote delante.

Serenity le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y estalló en llanto.

—Endimión, te amo.

Endimión continuaba abrazándola con fuerza.

—Antes de que vuelva al trabajo, ¿no crees que deberías demostrarme de alguna manera cuánto me quieres?

Serenity lo besó y dijo:

—Haré todo lo que pueda, vaquero. Te lo prometo.

Pasaron cinco días antes de que Endimión pudiera ir a ver a su padre. Para ello tuvo que recurrir a todos sus contactos.

No le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de aquella visita; ya no le daba ningún valor a frases del tipo «eso puede perjudicar la imagen de la agencia», o comentarios parecidos.

Lo único que quería era volver a ver a su padre.

Necesitaba decirle algunas cosas, cosas que sólo había llegado a comprender desde que Serenity había llegado a ser parte de su vida.

Cuando apareció su padre en el locutorio, a Endimión se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Llevaba un mono naranja que no tenía nada que ver con su indumentaria habitual. Habían aparecido nuevas arrugas en su rostro, pero lo que más le hirió a Endimión, fue el dolor que descubrió en su mirada.

—Gracias por aceptar verme —le dijo Endimión a su padre en cuanto éste se sentó frente a él—. No te habría culpado si te hubieras negado.

Su padre lo miró en silencio, advirtiendo sin duda la tensión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Endimión.

—Nunca te he negado nada. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Endimión estuvo a punto de perder la compostura en ese momento. ¿Por qué no habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de que su padre lo quería?

—Quiero explicarte lo que estaba haciendo cuando trabajaba para ti.

—No es necesario, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente.

—Trabajo para la agencia desde que terminé los estudios, papá. Era algo que estaba deseando hacer y para lo que tenía talento.

—Me gustaría haberlo sabido. No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí ver que preferías aceptar todos esos trabajos sin ningún porvenir a trabajar conmigo. Si alguna vez había necesitado una prueba de lo que pensabas de mí, la tuve entonces. Pero en ese momento ya estabas trabajando para la agencia, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Endimión tomó aire y lo exhaló, intentando aliviar la tensión que lo embargaba—. No puedo justificar mi actitud hacia ti durante todos estos años, y tampoco hay forma de anular lo que ha sido hasta ahora nuestra relación. Pero no me había dado cuenta de nada hasta que Serenity me obligó a ver lo que estaba haciendo contigo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?

—Bien, no sé lo que habría hecho sin ella. A veces me despierto por las noches temiendo que todo haya sido un sueño y que en realidad esté casada con otro hombre. El hecho es que me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo mucho que me parezco a ti. Los dos queremos ser los únicos que lo controlen todo.

—No pienso contradecirte en eso.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe hacer concesiones. Soy consciente de que he estado enfrentándome a ti por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Solía acusaros a ti y a mamá de haberme puesto en medio de vuestra pelea. Pero ahora sé que fui yo mismo el que se enfrentó a ti.

—Bueno, ahora ya me tienes detrás de las rejas.

—No creo que tengas nada que ver con todo este asunto —le dijo Endimión con voz ronca.

—¿No? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Sé que estabas decidido a tener un gran éxito en el mundo de los negocios, y lo has conseguido. Lo has hecho todo tú solo, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

—¿Sabes? Podrías estar describiéndote a ti mismo.

—Pero no eres una persona avariciosa —continuó Endimión—, no has amasado una fortuna por el placer de tener dinero. El dinero ha sido siempre tu forma de apuntarte tantos, para ti era como estar jugando al Monopoly. No encontrarías ninguna satisfacción en trabajar saboteando al sistema. Tú quieres ganar asumiendo las reglas.

Artemis Shields se quedó mirando a su hijo durante algunos minutos sin decir nada, después asintió. Una tímida sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí, definitivamente eres mi hijo. Es increíble que hayas llegado a todas esas conclusiones sin mi ayuda.

—Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para demostrar que eres inocente y para atrapar a los verdaderos culpables. Ahora mismo están pensando que han conseguido encerrarnos donde pretendían. Con toda la publicidad que está teniendo el caso, eres culpable para todo el país. Yo voy a demostrar que han cometido un error terrible al perseguir a un Shields.

—No olvides que también hay muy buena gente a mi alrededor. Siempre la ha habido. Y no me importa lo que pueda parecer todo esto. Sé que voy a ser capaz de demostrar que yo no estaba involucrado en este asunto.

—Pero supongo que estás preocupado, papá, y es natural.

—No por mí. Estoy preocupado por Luna. Esto ha sido muy duro para ella. No tiene a nadie en quien confiar.

—Serenity y yo iremos a verla esta noche. A los tres nos vendrá bien hablar un poco sobre el tema.

—¿Harás eso por mí?

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que empiece a comportarme como un adulto en lo que a ti concierne?

—Gracias hijo. Sé prudente y ten cuidado antes de confiar en nadie.

—Creo que ya he aprendido la lección. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Son capaces de terminar metiéndome allí contigo; pero no les voy a dejar llegar tan lejos. Da la casualidad de que tengo un par de amigos que van a ayudarme en la investigación.

Su padre sonrió.

—Vas a conseguirlo, tigre.

—Le diremos a Luna que empiece a preparar la fiesta que vamos a celebrar el día que te saquen de aquí.

—Eso suena estupendamente.

—Te quiero, papá —era la primera vez que Endimión se lo decía. Y le sorprendió descubrir la facilidad con la que habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca.

Artemis pestañeó rápidamente y apretó los labios. Al final, asintió con la cabeza mientras decía:

—El sentimiento es mutuo, hijo. El sentimiento es mutuo.


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

—Hoy la prensa va a volver a hacer su agosto —comentó Serenity en cuanto Endimión entró en la cocina, y rápidamente le pasó el periódico.

Endimión se inclinó para besarla antes de sentarse a desayunar.

—Mmm —le dijo Serenity con aire soñador—. Qué bien hueles.

—Es la loción.

—Y tú. Hacéis una combinación perfecta.

—¿Qué dice el periódico?

—Está lleno de reportajes con la última información descubierta sobre la investigación del blanqueo de dinero. Todo el mundo está lanzando su dedo acusador sobre otro. Se está hablando de que van a reorganizar la agencia, van a hacer una investigación completa. Pero prácticamente no hacen ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que hayan liberado a tu padre después de haberle retirado los cargos.

—No, eso no es una buena noticia. Sólo les interesan los escándalos y los agentes corruptos.

—De todas formas, me alegro de que vuestro apellido haya sido rehabilitado.

Endimión sonrió.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —miró el reloj—. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

—Me gustaría salir poco después del desayuno. Así llegaremos a media tarde y podré ayudar a Mina en la cocina. Dice que el Día de Acción de Gracias es su día preferido. Serena también ha estado ayudándola esta semana. Según el médico, Mina está estupendamente, pero todo el mundo está pendiente de Malachaite.

Endimión la sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Vas a darles nuestra buena noticia?

—He pensado que debería esperar hasta Navidad. Quiero saborear el secreto durante algún tiempo.

—Entonces tendrás que amordazar a Luna. Creo que ya ha estado comprando en todas las tiendas de bebés de la ciudad, anunciando la noticia de que por fin va a ser abuela, como si llevara años esperándolo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Me alegro de que vayan a venir a Agua Verde con nosotros. Quiero que tu padre conozca a mi familia.

—Está dispuesto a conseguir que toda tu familia vaya a celebrar la Navidad a su casa. Ya sabes como es. Es capaz de enviar una flota de limosinas a los ranchos para llevar a todo el mundo.

—La verdad es que podría ser divertido. A los niños les encantaría. Y creo que tu padre también va a disfrutar mucho con ellos.

—Y yo. Supongo que debería haberte consultado antes de decirle lo del bebé.

—No, hiciste exactamente lo que tu corazón te pidió que hicieras. Nunca dudes de las intenciones de tu corazón; él nunca se equivoca.

—Ah, Serenity, eres especial. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me gusta estar casado contigo?

—Desde que me has despertado esta mañana no —le dio un beso y sonrió—. ¿Se te ocurre un regalo de Navidad mejor que saber que viene un bebé en camino?

—Para a mí es muy importante que el bebé pueda conocer a su abuelo sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Creo que a tu madre no le van a gustar los cambios que vas a hacer en tu vida.

—Lo sé, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos. Mi abuelo me recordó que quería dejarme a mí el rancho, y quiere que empiece ya a jugar un papel más activo en él.

—¿Y tú le dijiste que no querías ninguna parte de un negocio que está controlado por los precios del mercado y la inestabilidad del tiempo?

—La verdad es que le dije que probablemente pasaríamos algún tiempo allí, aunque la mayor parte del año voy a estar trabajando aquí con mi padre.

—A lo mejor puedes construir una pista de aterrizaje en el rancho, para que podamos ir más a menudo.

—Sí, es una posibilidad —puso a Serenity de pie y se levantó—. Vamos, terminemos con esos platos y vamos a hacer las maletas. Estoy deseando verme en la carretera.

—Siempre estás deseando volver a Agua Verde, ¿verdad?

—El tiempo que pasé en el rancho fue la mejor parte de mi vida, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando era niño. No me daba cuenta de que lo importante no era el lugar, sino tú. Quería estar donde tú estuvieras, tener la seguridad de que eras feliz.

—Yo sentía lo mismo hacia ti.

—Probablemente esa sea la razón de que hayamos sido amigos durante tantos años, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Le dio la mano y subieron juntos al piso de arriba para buscar todo lo que pretendían llevar a las hermanas Tsukino y a sus respectivas familias. Aquel iba a ser un verdadero día de Acción de Gracias.

**Espero les haya gustado la historia. Un beso y nos leemos en la próxima**

**Serenity06 **** ;) ;)**


End file.
